Elemental Sisters
by Where to Today
Summary: When Gandalf stumbles upon three strange girls in Middle Earth he takes them under his wing. What happens when they become daughters to him and the elves and Saruman find out? What happens when these girls catch the eye of three elves? HaldirXOC, LegolasXOC, and ElrohirXOC. Rated M just in case and for later chapters.
1. Middle Earth?

The warm dry breeze blew by the patrons of the small shop. Many chose to stay indoors, the heat unmanageable to most. For these three friends though it was just another day. The three girls had become friends in a very unusual way. Sarah and Ally were childhood friends, Ally was Sarah's first friend when she and her family had moved, they became inseparable since their first meeting overcoming the distance many childhood friends succumbed to. When high school started they went their separate ways, this was when Ally had meant Megan. An instant bond was formed between the two, they had clicked just as easily as Sarah and Ally had. When it was time for the girls to go to college Ally and Megan separated. That was when Sarah and Megan had met. Having a best friend in common it was no wonder that they became close quickly. Had it not been for Ally, the two conceded that they may have never crossed each other's paths, but they were happy that they did. Now four years later, all three on their own paths to their future the girls met up every once in a while, to reconnect. Though if you met them it would seem unnecessary, you could never guess how long they had been parted by how they acted around one another.

None the less the three girls sat outside a smoothie shop, drinking and reminiscing. Their laughter could have been heard in the drifting breeze, a sign of their joy. A bright light suddenly grabbed the girls, unknown to the patrons around them, their laughter quickly morphing into startled screams. The light quickly dropped the girls in a forest, one unknown to them entirely. As the light left the girls, it morphed into three separate lights caressing the girls. Groans of pain escaped the mouths of the three still slightly lit girls.

Sarah was the first to speak looking around carefully. "Where in the seven hells are we?" The startled tone in her voice caused Ally and Megan to look around quickly.

_Fuck. _Ally thought.

"Ally language!" Megan, the teacher of the three, admonished. Ally turned wide eyes to her friend.

"I didn't say that out loud." She whispered horrified.

"Guys please, you're really loud." Sarah commented clutching her head in pain.

"I think we can hear each other's thoughts." Ally commented.

_No shit Sherlock. _Megan bit back, she always did have a whip of a wit, quick and it stung.

"Guys." Sarah warned. "Please, can we just all take a deep breath and try to calm down?" The other two looked her and sighed looking down guiltily.

"Sorry." Ally said, Megan nodding in agreement.

"Let's just take a deep breath and focus our minds." Sarah said.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard to get control of this." Megan added. "Ally! Stop thinking about spiders!"

"Sorry! But you know I hate those things, their long legs . . . and their hairy . . . and all those eyes." Ally shivered at the thought. _There better not be any around here._

"It's a forest Ally." Sarah said bluntly.

Meanwhile a grey wizard walked leisurely down the grassy path. He was in no particular rush to any particular place and found himself enjoying the warm day. The sun was high above in the sky, sparse clouds floating around. However, he did not succumb to the light of the day too eagerly, there was darkness lurking. The wizard knew what was coming, he could feel it in the air, the dark presence stirring in the shadows. He himself was a wizard, though not the strongest of his order he had enough strength to realize the dangers and enough foresight to sense something was coming.

The wizard's large grey hat reached up toward the sky. His long grey robe slid along the path as his shoes crunched on the slightly gravel path. A long grey beard peeked out from his shadowed face, blue twinkling eyes hardly noticeable but ever present. A sudden unusual present caught his attention, his head snapping toward the direction it came from. Quickly changing direction the wizard wandered into a dark forest walking nearer and nearer to a hardly visible light. As he came closer the light became more obvious along with three distinct voices, all female.

He gingerly walked through the bushed pushing branches out of the way with his staff. Three girls came into his sight making his eyebrows shoot towards his hairline. What were three girls doing alone in the forest, he questioned to himself. Stopping he observed the girls from the shadows of the tress. Two of the girls were pale in color. The third, whom he noticed was laying on the ground, arms spread had a golden brown color tinting her skin. The sound of a twig snapping beneath his foot brought three heads swiveling to his direction, cursing under his breathe he came from the shadow. The two pale ones jumped up in defense, the third continued to lay on the ground. Gandalf raised his arms, in what he hoped was a placating manner.

"I apologize for intruding. I am Gandalf the grey." Upon the blank stares sent his way he assumed they had not heard of him. How peculiar. . . "If I may be so bold, what are you called?" He asked curious, now that he was closer he wondered how he not known it sooner. That unusual power, was radiating off of these three girls, they glowed slightly, and he assumed they were unaware of that though.

The girl laying down looked over at him, her dark eyes warm and inviting. "My name is Sarah." Her eyes were such a dark brown that Gandalf could not find her pupils. Her hair was also dark, he noted, though not as dark as her eyes, and it fell down to her mid-back. He watched as she looked to her friends, brow raised.

The blonde sighed, "Alexandra, but just Ally." She had blue grey eyes with a gold ring around her pupils. Her pale blonde hair reached just past her shoulders, and was much thinner than Sarah's.

The last looked wary and her face was pulled into a frown as she answered. "Megan." She stated, no time for courtesy. She had possibly the brightest and bluest eyes Gandalf had ever seen, her wavy brown hair barely reaching her shoulders.

Gandalf looked over them quickly noticing the incredibly guarded look in Megan's eyes, Ally's were less guarded, and Sarah's weren't at all. He noted that the other two did not approve of Sarah's relaxed stature.

"So Gandalf the Grey, where are we exactly?" Sarah questioned lightly.

Gandalf cleared his throat lightly. "Fanghorn Forest, it is a dangerous forest. Why are three ones, young as you are, here? If I may ask."

Sarah looked at Gandalf a smirk forming on her lips. "You already did so no permission required."

"Sarah!" Ally reprimanded, she worried what angering the wizard would do. They must tread carefully. Sarah looked over and sighed looking back to Gandalf, noting how Megan was observing everything quietly and critically.

"Sorry." Sarah stated, though she sounded anything but. "Besides we don't know why we are here or how we came to be here. One minute we are drinking smoothies, a flash of light, then the next thing we know we are here." Sarah stated flashing Gandalf a smile. "Didn't even get to finish my smoothie." Sarah murmured to herself a pout on her lips.

Megan turned toward Sarah sharply. "Why did you tell him all that?" She reprimanded worriedly, they needed a plan not to blurt out everything at once.

While the three girls argued half out loud half silently, Gandalf noted, he looked over their clothing carefully. He no idea what a smoothie was and from their clothing guessed they were not from this world. Ally wore short white pants that did not even cover her thighs. She had a pale grey-blue top on that did not cover her shoulders and a triangle cut down towards her bust. Very inappropriate. Megan had on similar pants though hers were a light blue color. She also had one a deep blue shirt that left most of her arms bare and her stomach, strange golden writing across the front. What was London? Gandalf shook his head and moved to the last one. Sarah had on longer tight black leggings, closer to appropriate though they left her calves bare. Her shirt was most bizarre, it had blue and green colors merging together as if dyed in that manner. A large purple flower was on the right corner, golden flecks spotted the shirt. Though it covered her entire torso it barely reached down past that only coming to the tops of her legs. Overall Gandalf noted their clothing was strange, very strange, much more male in character but much to revealing for proper ladies. No, they were not from this world.

"You three are not from here are you? No, I do not think you are. I can feel a strong power radiating from all three of you." Gandalf paused as he saw the girls stiffen and go silent.

The girls had felt a change the moment they had been enveloped by the bright light, other than the mind reading of course. They understood to a certain degree what had happened, they had powers now and strong ones. They could read each other's' thoughts and were using that to their advantage, arguing mentally with each other.

Sarah cocked her head to the side a thought passing through her mind, she could speak with her sister. Perhaps it wasn't exclusive to them, reaching out mentally she searched for Gandalf's mind. They started as a whisper but quickly became more apparent. She had left her mind wide open of course, not understanding how to use her power fully. She was quick to absorb all of his knowledge, her sisters reading it from her mind quickly. It only took a matter of seconds, in those the three girls understood that they were in Middle Earth and were very far from home.

When Gandalf had felt the touch of Sarah's mind, he reached back and read into her own past quickly. He noted that she was unaware of what he was doing, but what he found was interesting. They were indeed not from his world and he was unsure how if ever they were to get home. He opened his mind to the other two girls knowing they were of no danger to him or his home. The two her noted were unable to go as deeply into his mind as Sarah because they would not let him in as deeply as she did. In those few tense moments a bond formed between the four of them. The three girls would not be going home and if they wanted to survive they would need to trust and depend on Gandalf. Sarah noted the fear Gandalf held for the ever present and growing darkness.

In that moment Sarah determined that she did not want to be out in the open. She understood the culture and languages of this new world and understood that it was like anything that they had ever seen. They were not raised to be in the culture that was dominant in this world, a male dominated culture. She worried, the humans would not accept the three of them, and they were all too independent for them. The only culture that may accept them as they were was the elves, but with the growing darkness the elves were defensive and careful. Gandalf noted that so too were the girls and he wondered if they would trust the elves.

"You are going to tell us that danger is coming. We have seen what you want, you want to train us to use our power to help you, as if we were some kind of weapon." Megan said anger creeping up in her guarded eyes, she did not like the idea of her or her sisters being used in such a way.

"Yes. I was going to train you." Gandalf said not bothering to hide his plan, the girls could read his mind. "There is a danger lurking and should it succeed it would vanquish all of the free people of this world, which includes you now."

The three girls knew what it was they had to do. They were a part of this world now and although none of them were found of the idea of fighting it was something they would do. They may not know the people of this world but they would be damned if they sat back and watched them suffer knowing they could do something about it.

"Where do you recommend we go then?" Ally asked unsure.

Gandalf purse his lips in thought, he knew no place completely safe for them. Away from HIS prying eyes, somewhere they could practice where he would be unable to get to them. All four shared the thought, they would need to build a place for safety. That was the only choice.


	2. Gandalf Gone

*Ten Years Later*

Things between the four had changed dramatically, at first their relationship was rocky and unsure but they had eventually slipped into a familiar comfort. While they looked for a place to train, the first problem arose, where? Where was a place safe and away fom prying eyes. That was when Gandalf took them toward the Shire, where the hobbits dwelled, for the most part safe from the evils of the world. They had stopped in the shire and the girls ever curious wandered the small homes in the ground with childlike wonder.

"This is nice." Ally commented relaxing on a lush hill. Flowers surrounding her, hobbits bustling around. Megan sat up next to her, her arms around her knees watching them curiously, Sarah was napping beside them her breathing soft.

"Nice, yes but not a place to train. We will run havoc on the peace that they have established." Megan commented watching a young hobbit run happily chasing a dog. Gandalf walked up to the girls carefully.

"Come girls." Gandalf stated as he began to walk away.

Megan sighed and followed waking up Sarah. Ally brushed off her dress, she was somewhat uncomfortable in it still and held out a hand for Sarah who took it gratefully.

"Have we still not found a place?" Sarah asked jogging up to Gandalf, she had always loved Maxi dresses so she was more coordinated in them then her sisters.

"No." Gandalf commented his patience wearing. The girls were lovely, but they asked a lot of questions and he was weary of how little Megan trusted him. Ally had begun to trust him more but there was still much for them to learn. Most of all he worried for the girls, they were vulnerable to the evils of the world.

"Sometimes I think, you have no clue where you're going." Megan muttered under her breathe.

_Megan. _Sarah warned mentally.

_It's true, he's been dragging us around this God forsaken world for the past year and still nothing! Does he even know where he is going? _Megan bit back.

_I'm sure he has some plan, if you've noticed the world has gotten less and less evil as we've walked. _Ally commented warming up to Gandalf by the day.

_Besides, he's been taking care of us for free. All the food and rooms, not to mention he bought us some dresses . . . for free might I add. _Sarah defended already comfortable in the man's presence.

Gandalf continued to lead them to unknown shores. He looked over it his eyes squinting. He began to mutter things, the girls sharing wide-eyed looks. Megan walked forward as if in a trance towards the foamy water as it pushed and pulled on the sand. The moment her foot stepped into its warm depth, she knew.

"Do you guys trust me?" Megan called not bothering to turn around as she walked forward into the ocean her feet on the tops of the water. Gandalf stared wide eyed at the girl, her sisters following behind. The other two sunk immediately and gasped as Megan flicked her wrist the other two on what appeared to be a disk of water. "Gandalf? Do you trust me?"

Gandalf nodded his head and followed marveling at the strength Megan possessed, it was shaking but it was there. As they shot across the open Ocean Gandalf looked to the other two curious what they would show. Once they were out in the open Megan stopped.

Looking around the open ocean Gandalf wondered what they're plan was if they had one. Before he could question them Ally stepped forward much like Megan finding herself in a trance.

She raised her hand and the wind around them picked up swirling in the air wildly, the water being picked up and thrown around as if in the middle of a storm.

Water. Wind. Gandalf looked to Sarah waiting with bated breathe. Sarah looked around frowning, they needed solid ground to train on. She had a slight inclination of her power since landing, a feeling of connection with the earth around her. Raising her hand and closing her eyes in concentration she urged a home for them to form

Gandalf watched eyes wide as a mass of solid earth formed from the water. The group quickly stepped from the water onto the solid mass of earth and Gandalf felt its stability, it was rooted into the earth below the ocean. There were no sandy shores and Gandalf watched as high rock walls formed around the edge hiding it from prying eyes.

Between the high rock walls, the tornado wiping around, and the fact that they were in the middle of the ocean, Gandalf relaxed knowing they were safe. Doing as he promised Gandalf trained them, and took them under his wing. Over the years they mastered their ability and grew even closer. As the years past their memory of home faded and all that was left was each other and Gandalf, who quickly was becoming a father to them

*70 Years Later*

Gandalf walked back to the shores, shame in his heart. Sauron was defeated and the world was safe yet he had not told his daughters. He had hid it from them and they sat on their Island oblivious. He sat his mind wandering on the boat that quickly came upon the island, he let them know in his mind and could feel their anger radiating.

"How could you?!" Megan all but yelled when he had walked into the large clearing. The waterfall did little to muffle her yell, the trees wiping in the angry breeze running through.

"We worked so hard! We wanted to help!" Ally bit out angrily.

Gandalf sat down under a tree his face and heart weary. "I am sorry my sweets. I could not do it. I could no let you all be put in danger, you are all too precious to me for that."

Sarah got up from her spot, watching her sisters pace, and walked to her father hugging him gently. "We know papa. They are just angry because they were worried. The only way we would know that you were safe was if we were by your side." Gandalf was quick to return the embrace, relaxing at the warmth of his daughter's safety.

Megan sighed loudly. "Of course we were worried, what would we have done if anything had happened to you, father, you are just as precious to us as we are to you." Megan said sitting by her father head resting on his shoulder.

"Besides we are tired of being cooped up here." Ally added sitting on his other side, Sarah by his legs looking up at his like a child.

Gandalf pursed his lips, "well it wouldn't hurt to go off in a bit to procure some new clothing. Things have settle and people are beginning to prosper once again."

Sarah looked up eyes bright. "Really!?" She was already jumping in excitement.

Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement. "Of course, in fact there is a caravan coming through past Bree if I remember correctly."

Megan was the first to jump up running toward their 'rooms' searching for the trunk Gandalf had made them.

"Megan, my child, how about we leave tomorrow." Gandalf called getting up.

"First thing, right?" Ally asked heading toward their 'room'.

"Yes, now get some sleep." Gandalf placed a tender kiss on Sarah's head and watched as they all left for bed, excited for the next day.

The girls were up before the sun running toward Gandalf who was sleeping peacefully under a tree. "Papa! Wake up! It's morning!" Sarah yelled running and jumping beside him.

Gandalf tipped his hat back peeking at the wide-smiled girls. "Right you are." Stretching slightly he stood up.

The group quickly made their way to land, Gandalf reminding the girls to keep their hoods up and stay silent. He wandered down past the Shire, a direction clear in his mind. When they heard the sounds of carts he called out.

"Lovely morning is it not?" Suddenly swords were drawn and pointed at the group of four. "Now that is not necessary really. I have come with the idea of procuring some of your goods, with pay mind you." Gandalf commented.

One of the men at the lead walked towards him, his hand on his hilt. "Well you're going to have to wait. We are close to Bree, you can get them then when we open shop." The man stated looking over the tall man's shoulder to the cloaked figures behind him.

"Of course of course. How rude of me." Gandalf conceded nodding, though a glint in his eyes. "However, I find we are on a tight schedule, knowing my daughters I can assure you that it would be well worth your while to open for us now? I can assure you that they will be quick." Gandalf added nodding to his daughters to lower their hoods.

The girls did as directed and looked on curiously. Many of the guards lowered their swords slightly with the appearance of the young girls.

Sarah stepped forward toward her father pleading, "Oh please. Papa hasn't let us get anything in forever!"

The man sighed and nodding gesturing for the caravans to open and show the girls their goods, they were traders and had things from all over. From the farthest east to the most west. They had clothes, jewels, and everything far and few between. With an excited squeal the girls ran toward the caravan looking at everything.

"You may get whatever you like, my sweets." Gandalf called. Though he regretted it shortly after, as piece after piece was ogled and thrown in their open trunks, the people scrambling to count what they grabbed and the prices.

The leader snorted, "If I had known they would get this much I would have tracked you down."

Ally held up a bra-like top and short skirt covered in jewel flecks that clacked when shook. "Oooh Sarah, Megan look. They have these in three colors. Here." Ally threw Megan a deep blue one, Sarah a white one, and held up yellow to herself. The girls appraised them smiling and threw them into their trunks.

Gandalf chocked, "girls. Don't you think you should slow down slightly?"

"Don't be ridiculous Dad, we know everything that we are grabbing." Ally responded not bothering to look over her shoulder.

"Besides, you said anything." Megan commented throwing a couple of dresses into her trunk.

Gandalf could hear the guards of the caravan muttering to each other wide-eyed. "This is why I pray I don't have daughters." One said.

Another snorted in reply, "I've never seen so many things being thrown around."

Gandalf continued to watch smiling at the joy on their faces before he remembered something in his pocket. "Oh girls." The three stopped immediacy and looked toward Gandalf questioning. "I forgot, I stopped at Erebor, you know, had some things made for you. Come look."

At that the three girls abandoned the caravan, the members scrambling to tidy up and count the pieces to be purchased. Gandalf held out three necklaces in his hand. "Necklaces, made of mithril, sturdiest thing you'll find." He quickly clasped them around the girls' neck, and watched as the held the pendants marveling at their detail.

The leader of the caravan watched on, they were kingly gifts. The girls seemed very spoiled, in his eyes.

"I am sorry that I was gone for so long. I have not been able to spoil you as a father should." Gandalf commented looking at the three lovingly. The girls smiled back warmly, holding their pendants tightly. "Now go finish you're browsing. I will be discussing the price."

The girls nodded and walked slowly back to the caravan, going through much more slowly.

_They're beautiful. _Sarah commented

_Yeah, they really are. _Megan agreed.

_I'm really happy to have Dad. _Ally mentioned browsing through the rest of the caravan.

The girls finished quickly, and waited patiently as Gandalf spoke to the leader, and handed over pouch upon pouch of gold. Closing the trunks the girls were quick, to pick them up, their weight heavy but manageable. Gandalf and the leader shook hands.

"Ready my sweets?" Gandalf questioned.

*Thirty Years Later*

"Papa!" Sarah called out.

Gandalf looked up from under the tree, the smoking pipe still hanging from his mouth. He made eye contact with his oldest, and most naïve. "What is it my little flower petal?"

"Are we ever going to leave this Island?"

"You three leave all the time."

"We don't and you know it father." Megan said coming through a waterfall, not a drop on her.

Gandalf looked surprised for a moment. "But my little river you left only a while ago acquiring some clothing."

"That was thirty years ago Dad." Ally commented rolling her eyes as she leaned against a tree.

"Has it really been that long? And I am still paying it off." Gandalf commented teasing.

"Oh papa." Sarah laughed out, Ally and Megan quick to joining quickly. The girls knew that had gotten a lot, the horrified looks of the caravan members still in their mind. But they had needed it, truly they did. They only had the clothing that their father would bring back for those first 70 years. Lucky for Gandalf though the girls could share clothing, otherwise Gandalf would really be in debt. The three girls over the past years had aged little, the only noticeable difference was the length of their hair, all reaching down well past their torso, proving that they were indeed immortal.

Ally's hair was still stick straight and thin, easily ruffled in the breeze. Sarah's hair was the thickest and waved slightly but not nearly as much as Megan's which she kept parted down the middle and she left untouched the warm brown glittering in the sunlight. Sarah always had the top half of her hair pulled back from her face with a flower in it. Ally didn't care much for the order of it and let the wind do what it pleased, though if she ever parted it, it was on the side something that Gandalf still found odd.

Over the years they had acquired a multitude of clothing, ranging from extremely modest to extremely not. It was a large change for the girls to go from wearing pants to all dresses, though they became accustom to it quickly. The only jewelry they wore were the necklaces their father had gotten them all those years ago. The mithril chains had not deteriorated at all over the years, the pendants as beautiful as the day they got them. Sarah's wore a flower, Megan a raindrop, and Ally a tornado. The three thought that their control over their powers was complete, and they were quiet ready for an adventure.

Gandalf of course knew this and did his best to keep them all on the island safe from any possible danger. The whole island was an open valley filled with trees bearing ripe fruit, waterfalls misting the valley keeping it cool, and a summer breeze always blowing through beautiful scents filling their noses. This was paradise to Gandalf, he often wondered if this is what the undying lands were like. Gandalf leaned back against the tree his eyes closing in relaxation. He worked hard to keep some things from his daughters, but he did this to protect them. The hardest was Sarah, she was the deepest in his mind, since he was so deep in hers. Sarah knew he kept things from her but she never bothered to inquire, she trusted her father and his need for privacy. Something Gandalf knew the other two would not do. Gandalf knew that Megan and Ally, bless their souls would search his mind until they found their answers.

"I have to go for a while. I will be in 1 years' time." The girls were silent, the last time he had left they had not seen him for two years. Sometimes the girls felt as if he spent more time away from them then with them. He was able to go on adventures, but they were not. At first they hadn't minded, there was darkness and it was dangerous but now, the war was won they wanted to see the world. Meet the people. "I will keep my mind open to you, so you will know that I am safe and sound." With that Gandalf stood dusting himself off, well aware that he couldn't keep them hidden forever.

He hugged each girl and kissed them on the tops of their heads in farewell and left to the secret passage that lead toward a boat waiting to take him to shore. The sisters watched him walk off until they could no longer see him. Even then they watched him through their powers and links, waiting as he slipped farther and farther from the island.

All three girls relaxed and welcomed the warmth of the nature around them and sun above them. They were perfectly content to sit in silence among each other watching the sun go down. Finally they sensed Gandalf reach the shore.

"Alright. I'm going to bed." Ally sat up and headed toward the cave that the three girls had all their belongings in.

"Yeah, nothing else to do." Megan got up and followed.

Sarah straightened up and looked over toward the shore her father was at and sighed before walking toward the cave.


	3. Finding out

The weeks went by uneventfully, until Sarah felt a snap. Sitting up suddenly she looked to her sisters horrified, their faces frowned in confusion.

"I can't—I can't feel papa! What happened! Why can't I fell him?" Sarah jumped up and began pacing frantically.

Ally got up and walked to her sister trying to catch her. "Sarah! Calm down!"

Megan watched them, her brow still furrowed. "Alright, I'm sure there is a reason behind all of this."

Sarah stopped short and sat on the ground pouting, tears welling up in her eyes. "But what if. . ."

Ally sat down by her sister stroking her hair gently. "I'm sure everything will be fin."

Megan walked over to her sisters sitting on Sarah's other side. "I'm sure he has a reason, we can't jump to conclusions."

Sarah pulled her legs up and curled herself in. "I don't understand, he's never blocked us off completely. What if something is wrong? What is something happened?"

She could feel Ally and Megan share a look behind her and knew they were mentally communicating, they were debating on what to do. "We should look for him." Ally trailed off.

"Realistically, we should pack and prepare everything. . . We wouldn't be ready for weeks." Megan tried to reason.

"What if there isn't time? What if. . ." Sarah began in tears.

"Sarah!" Ally cut her off, they really had no choice. "Alright here's the plan, prepare a trunk, as quickly as possible. Once trunk each and Sarah can have them follow us under the earth. We can track down dad, it shouldn't be too hard I know we have a map here somewhere."

Sarah nodded and headed towards the cave her sister's close behind her. The trunks they had were gifts from their father, he had used his power along with each of theirs to make them. Ally's trunk was a pale white color with intricate carving spread across it as if the wind itself cut it. On the top was the carving of three large feathers. Megan's trunk was a series of blues that looked as if waves were crashing and pulling and pushing on the very surface of the trunk. Carvings of coral and fish were scattered across the surface, three large shells carved on the top. Sarah's trunk at first glance was a normal brown, but upon closer inspection the colors were in fact a large variety of browns looking as if the trunk itself was alive. Carvings of leaves and various plants littered the trunk with three large flower carvings on the top.

A series of various colored clothing was thrown haphazardly into each trunk, other essentials following soon. The sound of trunks closing had all girls looking up at each other nervously and nodding. Sarah looked over her sisters carefully making sure that they were ready and willed the earth to swallow the trunks. The girls each put on a pair of brown travelling boots under their long dresses. Ally grabbed her dark grey cloak and clasped it tightly around her neck concealing her pale yellow dress, Megan following suit placed her dark blue cloak around her neck her dark blue dress becoming hidden. With a click Sarah was the last to place her dark green cloak around her neck, her pale green dress covered from sight only visible when she moved. The girls a last check and pulled their hoods up over their head and heading out into the open.

The girls walked silently toward one of the tall walls letting Sarah take the lead, gingerly placing her hand on the wall she pushed slightly. Groaning lowly the wall opened into a small port hole, the wind whipping at their cloaks and the wisps of their hair. Looking at each other and nodding carefully Ally stepped forward. Lifting her hand upward she lowered it calming the wind down immediately. Both girls stepped back allowing Megan in front. Laying her hand out, palm down she spread her fingers. The water began to pulse at the edge of the rock wall and morphed itself into a solid circle of water. Megan left first, stepping down from the solid rock onto the small disk of water. Ally and Sarah followed behind quickly, positioning themselves on Megan's left and right side. With one smooth motion Megan set the water shooting forward toward the distant land their father was on. Looking over her shoulder Sarah closed the hole in the wall and made certain it was anchored well into the ocean floor in preparation for their long absence. Ally with a quick flick of her wrist started the wind back up in a whirlwind behind them, assuring that their home was kept safe from the unwanted eyes of prying strangers.

The girls rode the water disk along the surface of the ocean unaffected by the large whirlpools surround them.

_How long until we reach land? _Ally asked mentally.

_A couple of hours I suppose, I could go quicker if you want. . ._ Megan replied instantly, like a whisper in their minds.

_Yes! Please, I am uneasy without papa's thoughts! _The pleading thoughts of Sarah echoing in their minds. Megan and Ally shared another glance, she was very worried. All three girls were of course worried but Sarah the most so. The girls shared little memory of their home world but they remembered Sarah not having the best father and always trying to find that unconditional fatherly love somewhere. It was easily found in Gandalf who took all the girls under his wings, but most so Sarah. Ally and Megan would have never admitted it aloud but they had always worried about Sarah, her father had left her with such a distrust of men that they were unsure how she would fair in their adult years. When they stumbled into this new world and Sarah opened her mind so quickly, and foolishly they would say, to Gandalf an instant bond was formed between the two.

Megan sped the girls up, should any sailors have been out on the ocean they would have seen nothing more than a quick wisp of color and flash of wind before nothing more.

_It will be alright Sarah, promise. _Megan soothed to her sister. _Everything always happens for a reason remember? _

_I hate when you do that. _Sarah sulked.

Ally's laugh echoed in their minds, _what? Always say things you tell us? Take your own advice sometimes sister dear. _Sarah rolled her eyes and looked to her sisters sticking her tongue out.

_I'm just worried. _Sarah stated stubbornly.

_We know. _The other two chimed together.

_We will be there soon then we can start tracking him on foot, I'm sure you'll feel better controlling the pace sister. _Mega looked to her sister pointedly.

_Right of course, what was I thinking of taking horses, sill me. _Ally teased gently.

_Where would we procure horses anyway? _Sarah asked then grinned embarrassed, _don't worry though. I'll keep the pace normal . . . kind of._

_Just throwing this out there, but what's the plan? _Ally asked. Her question was me with silence. _Well that's comforting._

_What's there to figure out, we get there, find papa, and then come back. . . _Sarah trialed off unsure.

_And what if he's captured? _Megan asked.

_Well we could kill the things keeping him captive. . _

_Ally! _Sarah screeched.

_What it's true, sometime you have to hurt things to keep what you love safe. I know you don't like being mean or hurting things . . . at all but we might have to. You'll have to prepare yourself for that. _Ally shot back.

Suddenly and image of a kitten that thought it was a tiger went through their minds.

_Megan! Guys no ganging up on me! _Sarah pouted almost childishly. _ You know I just don't want anything to be hurt or feel bad. . ._

_We know. _

_Look. _Megan whispered as the other two's head snapped up.

Land could be seen in the distant, waves crashing up against the sandy shore. As the girls neared the sand the water disk which they had traveled on slowly dissipated until the girls were standing an inch in the water, the bottoms of their dresses wet. Walking up onto the land the girls looked around themselves curiously, there was no human life around them. Of course, there normally wasn't since Gandalf had taken them far out past the shire toward the coast to establish their home. The hobbits were a kind folk who minded their own business ad would have left them all alone, besides Gandalf quiet enjoyed their reactions to his fireworks. The girls themselves, had at one time been given the privilege of sitting in on one of his shows, giggling along with the young hobbit children. Though their feet were different and quiet hairy the girls found themselves increasingly fond of the shire children, spoiling them with stories and affection.

Once on land Sarah stepped forward and with a quick motion of her hand the trunks appeared from the ground. She quickly walked to hers and searched through it until she found her map, letting the trunks sink back into the ground. The map was swiftly taken from her hands by the wind and unfolded in front of the girls. For human girls Ally was of a normal height being around 5'6, Megan was only a tad shorter at 5'4 and Sarah stood the shortest at 5'2. Her papa had always teased her that she may be mistaken for a tall dwarf, the only thing keeping that at bay was her petite body and face and of course lack of beard. This kind of teasing was nothing new to Sarah and she found herself annoyed especially once a human had asked her if she was a fairy. Sarah had rolled her eyes, they don't exist she had told the human exasperated, Ally and Megan laughing merrily at it.

The girls quickly found were they were on the map.

_We should head directly south, that will take us to the Shire, we could stay there if we are tired then head east toward Bree. I'm sure papa stopped there and we can ask if they remember seeing him and if they know where he headed. If anything we should else we should head to Rivendell, the elves there were always close to papa and they should be able to tell us where he went. _Sarah stated following the easiest path on the map, thankful that they would not need to travel over any large mountain ranges, making their travel swift and painless.

_Alright, it's a good plan. Let's go. _With that Ally started to walk . .

_Ally . . . that's the wrong way. _Sarah grimaced.

_None of us have a particular great sense of direction . . . well we never have. _Megan thought annoyed.

_I'm the best at it though, I can feel the earth where the hobbits are, and they keep it full of fruits and vegetables . . . and that stuff papa smokes. _Sarah said walking in the southern direction. Her sisters quickly catching up to her.

_Sarah! Slow down. _Megan exclaimed.

_Honestly, I have no idea how you two have trouble keeping up with me! I have the smallest stride! _Sarah exasperated.

_Would it not be quicker if you simply used your power as Megan did across the water? _Ally inquired.

_Fine. Be lazy. _With that the earth formed a small disk around them and started to move at a quick pace, one similar to Megan's.

_See? Now isn't this better? _Ally asked smugly.

_Yeah, and Sarah you know it's because you manage to lengthen your stride . . . somehow. I still have no idea how you do that without looking as if you are hopping._

_Talent. _She chirped back smiling brightly.

The trip was done in mostly silence with Sarah keeping the mental image of the map merged with what she could sense from her and her sisters powers.

_It's going to be okay, you know that right? _Megan soothed. She placed her arm around her sister's shoulders, Sarah leaning into it for comfort as Ally grabbed her other hand and rubbed circles on it.

_Promise? _Sarah asked weakly.

_Always. _Both sisters replied.

Sarah could sense them nearing the Shire. _Shall we stop?_

_I do not tire. _Megan replied.

_Neither do I. We should continue on, at this pace we should be able to reach Bree shortly after night fall. There should be a place there to rest and inquire about dad. _Ally responded.

_We are three young girls travelling without an escort, what should we say? _Megan voiced.

_We don't need to tell them our business unless they explicitly ask. And if they do we tell them that we are looking for our father who left a couple of months ago on a trip and hasn't been seen since. _Ally responded thoughtfully.

They arrived at Bree shortly after nightfall _not too bad about 400 miles of travel in one day. That's much quicker than a human or horse. _Sarah commented as she fixed her cloak around her. She let Ally take the lead and she and Megan took the flanks, Megan slightly behind Sarah. She wouldn't voice it but Sarah knew it was to keep an eye on her and the humans that might end up behind them. As it was night had fallen and the rain had begun to fall. Ally reached up and knocked the metal handle against the wood of the gate. A small path opened and a man looked through the gap.

The man's eyes widened perceptively when he took in the sight before him. Much was hidden from view but he could see enough to know that these girls were unbelievably fair, not a mark of time upon their faces. If they had been taller he would have thought them elves. He cleared his throat quickly.

"What can I help, such beautiful women with?" His voice was slightly old and rasped faintly.

"My sisters and I have traveled a great distance and seek a place to sleep and get some questions answered." The man heard the voice come from the girl in the front, the one with what looked like pale blonde hair, her voice was as light as a breeze and softer than a whisper.

"Of course." He stuttered, stumbling to unlock the gate. "The Prancing Pony is what you are looking for, it's farther in town and a nice enough place for travelers to stay. The owner is a nice man and would be able to answer any questions, he knows just about everything that goes on in this town and if he doesn't then his wife certainly will." With that the gate swung open loudly, the metal hinges groaning.

The gatekeeper took one last look at the three girls, the blonde walking forward quickly eyes forward, the next and smallest looked to him and smiled kindly. Her eyes were as dark as the night sky but her smile was as warm as the very earth. The last girl looked at him unblinking with bright blue eyes that seemed to glare at him for looking at the smaller girl. They did not look like sisters, the gatekeeper mused. The man quickly looked and seeing no horses closed the doors with a grown. How strange to see travelers without horses, especially female ones.

As the sisters neared the prancing pony the sounds of rowdy laughs could be heard. Ally sighed unhappily and pushed the door open. The girls quickly filed into the warmth of the room and pulled their hoods down. All sounds in the inn ceased momentarily, all eyes looking at the girls.

A large man behind a wooden bar leaned toward them, "What can I do for you? Are you perhaps looking for someone?" Some drunken snickers could be heard around the bar.

Ally once again stepped forward her blue eyes clear and cold, her blonde hair somewhat damp. "We would like a room for the nigh, also we are looking for our father. He would have come through town a few months back." Though her voice was soft the tone in it left no room for other questions or comments.

The man's gruff chuckle could be heard. "Of course. Matilda will set you girls up nicely. Matilda!" The man yelled out, an elderly plump looking woman stepped forward.

"Oh m dears, you must be soaked to the bone, please follow me. Oh here hand me your cloaks, I'll put them over the fire to dry." The lady held out her hands smiling widely. Ally looked at her a frown marring her face before looking over her shoulder at Megan.

_It would have been faster to have you use your power to dry them sister but I do not believe we have a choice. _Both girls heaved a sigh.

Sarah stepped forward frowning at her sisters. _You two are being rude, they are going to think us ungrateful. Now stop your sighing and hand over your cloaks._

_Ungrateful. _Megan scoffed. _We're paying, are we not? _She replied back, her unease could be felt by both of her sisters.

Sarah quickly unclasped her cloak revealing her pale green dress which clung to her body tightly before flowing at the hips. "Thank you." Sarah's voice was soft yet strong, it held a warmth to it that the elderly woman was surprised one so young to have. With a pointed look to her sisters, they sighed and walked forward. Megan handed her cloak over, her blue dress fit in a similar manner to Sarah's.

"Forgive us, thank you for our hospitality. We are simply at end without our father." The woman took the cloak quickly. Megan's voice was smooth, yes, but it held a tint of coolness to it.

Matilda played with the thought that the girls' voices were much like their personalities. The smallest one was the most open and trusting the warmth of her voice welcoming all to her like Mother Nature. The blonde which had talked first was warm still but anyone could hear the guarded nature, she did not trust them. The last to speak the one with the bright eyes was the most guarded and cool in nature, there was still a warmth to it, though it seemed saved only for those she cared for. All three girls had beautifully soft voices that could be mistaken for elves, smooth like honey.

Ally stepped forward last and handed her cloak over with a nod, her pale yellow dress clinging to her every curve. As Matilda and most likely the whole bar beheld the girls, one thing was painfully clear, they were not commoners. Heir dresses looked of expensive quality and their cloaks felt soft as silk but warm as fleece. The girls though all somewhat small compared to the large males stood tall with their head raised, they held themselves as princesses would.

Matilda cleared her throat. "Follow me, I will show you to your rooms." With that the woman turned and started to lead them down a hallway.

"Oy! Are you going to want food?" The owner asked loudly.

The three girls turned their heads, eyes unblinking. "No thank you." Responded Ally coolly though she did manage a small smile and turned to follow Matilda again.

Sarah's eyes visibly softened, and she smiled gently before turning her head back. Megan watched him a second more, a tight smile lighting her face and nodded before continuing after her sisters. As the girls disappeared from view the noise resumed in the bar. The owner shook his head, "strange girls, he mumbled under his breathe.

"It's not much but its warm, here let me start the fire." Matilda stated before hopping over to the fireplace and starting a fire laying their cloaks nearby to dry. "There is only one bed, I apologize about that but we are very full and we don't usually have rooms with three beds."

Ally stepped forward. "Thank you, here." She placed a small pouch of coins in Matilda's hand. "This should cover anything, come back if there is a problem, my sisters and I will be heading to bed now and will most likely be gone before the sun." Ally began to walk to the bed before she paused looking back at Matilda. "Our father, have you seen him. He is tall, grey beard and robes. Wears a pointed grey hat, a staff."

Matilda blinked her weary brown eyes at Ally, the lines of age showing before she smiled warmly. "Do you mean Gandalf the grey, the wizard?" Ally nodded slightly. "I had no idea he had daughters . . . of course, yes he was her a couple of weeks back said something about going to Rivendell to meet with the Lord Elrond." Matilda's mind was in a whirl, of course, the wizard's daughters that explained much.

"Thank you." Megan commented sitting on the bed her eyes gazing out the window.

"Of course, please if you need anything call for me." Matilda bowed quickly and bustled from the room.

_All right girls let's get some sleep, we can change in the morning. _Megan directed as the girls climbed into bed. It was strange, to say the least, the bed was not what they were used to. Normally the girls slept on beds they made with their powers, however they determined that it was not safe where they were for that.

_Goodnight. _Ally's voice echoed gently.

_Night. _Megan whispered out.

_We can get an early start tomorrow for papa. _Sarah replied closing her eyes, quickly drifting off.

_Is she asleep? _Ally asked.

_Of course she is, she passes out like the dead when she falls asleep. _Megan responded.

_Once we get to Rivendell, what do we do if he is not there or if he never made it there?_

_I don't know, Sarah won't let us head back. Not without a body at least._

_I know. _Ally and Megan let their imaginations take them.

_Let's just hope we find father quickly._

_Yeah, I'm not sure though, you know I don't mind being around the humans too much_

_I don't trust them_

_You don't trust anyone Megan. At least not anyone that could possibly be a danger to us. Overprotective, like a momma bear even though Sarah is the oldest._

_Shut up, you're the youngest Ally, and you're not much better. Sarah is just too trusting, she doesn't believe anyone will harm anyone_

_Hush Megan like you are much better. _The girls chuckled the silence broken for a moment.

_You do have a temper though Megan. _Ally commented lightly

_Yours isn't much better . . . come to think of it I haven't seen Sarah mad before. _Megan thought

_I think I've only seen Sarah angry-ish once . . . that was terrifying. . . I'm not sure what she would seem like completely angry. . . _Ally mentioned.

_She probably is like Balrog. _Megan chuckled.

_Shush, go to sleep. We have to get up early. _Ally reprimanded before closing her eyes and drifting off. Megan following suite and was quickly asleep.

_WAKE UP! _The voice yelled in their heads startling Sarah and Megan awake.

_What? Where's the fire! _Megan called out panicked whipping water from their water skins out poised for attack.

_Nothing, just trying to wake you both up, we should head out. Sarah bring up the trunks, I would like to change. _Sarah blinked up at her sister sleepily before nodding and with a flick of her wrist they appeared.

_I hate you right now. _Megan retorted sleepily.

Sarah now fully awake skipped around the room to her trunk humming chirpily. She flipped it open quickly and pulled out a pale pink dress with long billowing sleeves.

_You! Sunshine, calm yourself please its making me more tired. _Megan pleaded not at all a morning person. She bent over her own trunk digging through it thoughtfully. She noticed that Ally had already changed into a pale purple dress and was currently collecting their cloaks. She tied hers around her neck and handed Sarah hers gingerly. Megan decided on a simply grey dress, though the color was plain the fabric was rich and glittered in the lamp light. She took her cloak from Ally and clasped it around her neck.

_The sun will be up soon, we should head out. _Ally commented said opening the door. Sarah nodding happily pulling up her hood and skipping off after her.

_Soon? You mean to tell me you woke us up BEFORE sun up? _Megan pointed following after pulling her cloak up cursing her sisters all he while.

_Now Megan that's not very nice. _Sarah replied having seen the threats that were very imaginative if she did say so herself.

_Hush. I need more sleep. _Megan grumbled.

_You can always sleep while we travel, I can make a chair or something for you to sit on. _Sarah teased letting the trunks sink back into the ground, the wood creaking in protest. _You know, I don't mind the humans that much at all, though they are a bit rough with nature. . ._

The girls walked toward the door their hoods up. The owner was at the bar cleaning everything up after the last of the men went to sleep. He raised an eyebrow in surprise as the girls left so early in the morning, there was a couple of eyes before sunrise he noted. None of them spared him a second glance as they left the door shutting quietly behind them.

"Matilda, did any of the girls have a trunk?" The owner questioned, their clothes were different.

"No . . . Strange girls, but they are the daughters of Gandalf." Matilda commented continuing to clean the tables off.


	4. Council Reaction

The girls walked out of the early morning gates of Bree and headed straight into the thick of the forest. Once they were far enough out of sight, Sarah gathered the earth and sent them quickly on their way.

_We should reach Rivendell by midday, considering we left so early. _Ally stated.

_Yes, we are getting closer so we should reach our minds out. Perhaps with us being closer to papa we will be able to reach him or at least sense him. _Sarah added her eyes lighting hopefully.

Meanwhile:

Gandalf the Grey sat amongst some of the most powerful elves in Middle Earth. Lord Elrond of Rivendell sat in the circle along with his two sons Elrohir and Elladan. The three were unmistakably related in appearance, the high cheekbones and bright eyes accompanied with the unbelievably dark hair. Also sitting by him was one of Lord Elrond's most trusted advisors, the Great Glorfindel the Balrog slayer. His golden eyes matched the golden hair that flowed long past his waist, his eyes held an unmistakable twinkle of one who had seen the two trees of Valinor. Sitting also in the circle was Galadriel and Celeborn secretly there from Lothlorien. Their long pale blonde hair reached far, their deep blue's eyes holding age old wisdom given only to those from an early age. Sitting near them was their March Warden Haldir, who looked uncomfortable being in the circle. Gandalf chuckled at his belittling of himself. His hair like that of Galadriel and Celeborn was pale and blonde, his eyes a stormy grey/blue. The last amongst the group was King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Both had thick golden hair with matching sky blue eyes. The meeting was a secret, none knew that the rulers of the realms were not in their homes, or in their lands. For if anyone knew, they would all be in danger.

None here knew of his adopted daughters and he feared having their minds connected would tip the others off. Most of all he feared Saruman, and what he would do to his daughters. Would he use them in hopes of turning them into weapons? He had hoped at least that when the elves eventually found out that they would not be angry and hopefully welcome his girls. He had not let them fight, he feared for their lives and that decision cost many lives of both elves and men. This meeting was a simple but necessary one, to recap and regroup, to assure that the damage done by Sauron could be repaired and that their ties would be strong enough incase anything were to happen. This would be the only and last meeting that they all would be able to afford to attend, being from their realms was dangerous. He knew that Galadriel of course knew he was hiding something, and he feared he could only carry on for so long.

_PAPA! _His eldest daughter's voice screeched in his mind, frightening him in a way no slave of Sauron was ever able to. Gandalf jumped to his feet in a panic, his heart racing at a dangerous pace.

"My friend what has frightened you so?" Lord Elrond asked calmly but startled.

"I cannot—I must go, they are in danger." Gandalf stuttered out before running from the meeting straight for the stables, to procure his horse.

Galadriel frowned and delved in his mind for an answer to his panic, she gasped seeing the faces of three young girls all in danger. "Haldir, Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas. Go follow Mithrandir and be quick there is not much time, he will need your help."

The four elves in question were quick to jump to their feet and followed Mithrandir, running to catch up to the Wizard.

_"__Mithrandir! What has you so anxious?" _Haldir called out following after him, the other three barely behind him.

_"__There are three in grave danger! We must be swift, follow, quickly now." _Gandalf mounted his horse quickly and without a second thought toward the others kicked his horse into a run. Gandalf reached out with his mind, searching for his daughters. He easily found them, their minds familiar, it had been hard to block them in the first place.

The images and thoughts that assaulted Gandalf's mind were blurred in panic. The only thing he was sure he saw were orcs, his stomach dropping in panic. _No. _

_Papa! Dad! Father!_

He could see what his daughters did, hear what they hears, his mind filled with visions of orcs, screams to each other in warning. Megan and Ally were fighting and fiercely.

_Yes! Fight them, I am on my way my sweets, I bring help. Please just hold them off for a bit longer. _Urging his horse faster he sped to them, knowing their location. He noted Sarah was unsure of what to do, she blocked herself from their assaults and healed her sisters quickly, but she was not attacking. _Sarah! My little flower petal you must retaliate. Fight back! Please! Fight girls!_

Gandalf spurred his horse faster still, the four elves behind him shared a nervous glance. They had no idea what was pushing the Grey Wizard so hard, so urgently. It was only when they heard the sound of orcs that the elves began to understand the possible danger.

They had not the time to question how Mithrandir had known about the danger but spent their efforts searching through the many orcs for the faces of innocents. Their eyes widened when they saw them, three young women, scrambling to fight them off.

Gandalf held his staff high in the air, a light emanating from it. "BE GONE FOUL BEASTS!" The orcs attentions was quickly turned to Gandalf and headed in their direction, roars ripping from their throats

Elrohir and Elladan immediately split from the group, the twins working together as no other team could accomplish. The rode quickly toward the blonde human, Elladan charging first attack every and anything in his path Elrohir right behind him reaching down to scoop up the girl. The rode away quickly, Elrohir securing the girl behind him, fighting the orcs around them.

Gandalf took Haldir and Legolas and charged toward Megan. Legolas was quick to grab her as Gandalf and Haldir held off the orcs.

"Dad!" Ally called catching his and the elves attention. "Sis!" She called out pointing toward a cliff where he found his oldest. The elves' eyes grew exponentially, Gandalf's daughters!

"Papa!" Sarah called from the cliff. She had either the option of falling into the river below, the orcs quickly surrounding her, or off several feet to the hard ground. Gandalf urged his horse to this spot below the cliff-life edge.

"Haldir!" Gandalf called out. Haldir nodded understanding and surged forward into the pack of orcs garnishing their attention away from Sarah.

"Quick! Jump!" Gandalf commanded his arms open to catch his terrified daughter. Sarah nodded and began to run in his direction jumping off the cliff quickly. In that same moment one of the orcs noticed her escape and lunged for her its arm stretched for her. Its hand scrapped along her arm, a scream escaping Sarah's mouth.

Gandalf, Megan, and Ally were blinded with a sudden image that had them reeling in shock. Gandalf caught his eldest gingerly, noting that she was unconscious. The signal to retreat was sent out and the five quickly rode back to safety. Gandalf had not time to check on his daughter, it would have to wait until they were safe within Rivendell's gates.

"Dad!?" "Father!?" His other daughters questioned scared, the image sent from Sarah still seared in their brains. Gandalf did not reply and rode they rode back to Rivendell in silence. As they approached the gates, Gandalf jumped down running with his daughter toward Galadriel and Elrond, if anyone could help his daughter it was them.

Gandalf could distantly hear the sounds of his daughters and the elves behind them, quick to catch up.

_Dad! _Ally called our frantically.

_Please, father what is going one? _Megan panicked.

_Fear not my sweets, Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are the best healers in this world, they will be able to help her. _Gandalf soothed back.

_What was that? _Ally asked disbelief still in her voice.

_It was not normal, not for Sarah at least. It was too . . . _Megan trialed off shuddering at the image.

_I know. _

The leaders had been sitting where they had been when Gandalf had ran out. Galadriel jumped up quickly when Gandalf came running back with an unconscious girl in his arms.

_"__What happened?" _She laid her hand on Sarah's forehead, searching her mind for the cause of comatose like state.

_"__They were attacked by orcs." _Gandalf all but spit out.

_"__Mithrandir, they called you father." _Haldir commented his brow furrowed in confusion.

Gandalf sat down on the ground with a huff by his eldest unconscious body as both Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond hovered over her, communicating and searching her. _"They should." _He stated bluntly. _"They are my daughters."_

_"__I did not know you had children." _Elrohir commented standing back, letting his father and grandmother take care of the child.

_"__Not by blood no, but I raised these girls as my own, they are my daughters and I am their father." _Megan and Ally were quick to sit beside their father each one gripping one of his hands.

_"__She will be fine. She has strong mind abilities." _Lady Galadriel commented her eyes twinkling. _"She had her mind wide open for some reason, and when she made physical contact with that orc their minds connected. The evil and darkness haunting the orc was passed into her mind, making her panic I'm guessing. The only solution she could think of was to shut her mind down completely, I am surprised though. To be able to force yourself into a state of unconscious. She is strong."_

_Was that what we saw? _Megan asked in their minds

_It must have been. _Ally responded, turning an accusing eye to her father. _"You blocked us from your mind. Why? We were so worried about you, Sarah made us leave that day and search for you?" _Ally accused, surprising the elves with her flawless elvish and he melody of her voice.

Lady Galadriel rose a brow noticing the telepathic bond between them all. _"Mithrandir, perhaps it is time to reveal all that you have hid from us."_

All eyes turned to him, all except for his two daughters who were more focused on their sister. Gandalf sighed wearily.

_"__I admit, I have been hiding my daughters. From the moment I first found them I knew they were special. We were still living in a dangerous time, Sauron was closely reaching the peak of his power. I feared for their safety should Sauron find them. I did the only thing that made sense at the time, I took them somewhere safe, and I kept them hidden from sight to train them. At the time I had hoped to use them to help them defeat the dark Lord. However, it seems as if that was not in their future, I grew to love them as my own daughters, and they became my world. I could not, no, I would not risk their lives by having them fight in the war. It was a selfish act, I knew their presence could save many lives but I could not risk it. The very idea of my daughters fighting had sent a death chill down my very spine. After the war I feared you would resent me, who selfishly refused to let them help, you who all had lost so much, so many to the fight. So I was careful, as careful as I could be in your presence so that you would never know the crime I had committed. When this meeting was called I knew that you would find out if I did not cut them off from my mind completely." _Gandalf moved a piece of hair from his eldest face gently. _"What I did not expect was to send them into such a panic that they would rush out of safety with no forewarning or second thought." _

_"__We were worried about you. Never before have you completely cut me off." _Gandalf looked down at his eldest, her eyes open and weary.

_"__My little flower petal, how are you?"_

Sarah paused for a fraction of a second to wonder why it was that they spoke out loud, looking around she quickly realized that there were others in the room. _"I am fine papa, my head hurts slightly but nothing extreme. I am glad I was able to find your mind in time." _Both Megan and Ally leapt forward to embrace their sister in a tight hug. _I am tired though papa._

_"__Lord Elrond, may my daughters be excuses please, I can answer any questions you may have later. For now my daughters are weary from their travels, it was not but two days ago that I cut them off, to travel further than the shire in that time." _Gandalf cut off looking at his daughters smiling.

_"__Of course Mithrandir, please, Erestor can show them to rooms."_

_Father may we stay together? _Megan questioned loathed to release her sister.

_Yes, please dad. I don't want to be far from my sisters. _Ally added, Sarah nodding along too strained to answer.

_"__Very well my sweets." _Gandalf answered aloud, noticing the elves watched on brows raised, ah they had spoken in his mind a habit they would have to work on he mused. _"They requested to stay in a room together, they have hardly been separated."_

_"__Of course." _Elrond conceded and nodded to Erestor who motioned for them to follow him. Ally and Megan were the first to rise both reaching down for Sarah.

Closing her eyes slightly, Sarah rested her hand against her temple before running it through her hair that was no longer in its normal fashion. She grabbed both hands and they easily lifted her. Gandalf also rose looking concerned for his daughter.

Smiling softly Sarah soothed her father, _"do not worry papa. Some rest is all I require. I fear though my sisters and I will need time to adjust to speaking out loud." _Sarah nodded to the elves politely and followed Erestor down the halls, her sisters on both of her sides. Gandalf did not speak but kept his mind on his daughters until he saw them reach their rooms and sleep.

The elves in the room waited patiently for Gandalf to turn to them and answer their questions. As he started Saruman began.

_"__Gandalf . . . daughters? Are you mad?! We have neither the time nor the need for such a burden. Is this where you have been wandering off all those times?"_

Gandalf answered unashamed of his love for his daughters. _"Yes, like I stated before I had hoped for them to fight-"_

_ "__Yes in the end, you would not let them. In the end we stood without them, all your time wasted." _Saruman countered.

_"__I care not that they did not fight, the past is just that the past. What I am curious to find, is what was so great about them? What power did they possess that you believed would be helpful in a fight with the dark forces?" _King Thranduil inquired leaning forward on folded hands.

_"__I call them my little sweets; my little flower petal, my little river, and my little breeze. That is precisely what they are." _Gandalf paused in his speech sitting back letting what he had said register in their minds, and one by one their eyes grew wide.

_"__You mean to say, Mithrandir, that those girls have the abilities over the elements?" _Celeborn questioned incredulously.

_"__That is precisely what I mean. The eldest has the ability over earth, the youngest over wind, and the middle over water. They are strong in those aspects and even more so in their ability to speak with each other over long distances effortlessly."_

_ "__Yes you would not let them fight." _Saruman stated in disbelief

_"__I could not risk it, not their lives not in the war, they meant too much to me." _Gandalf hung his head in shame.

_"__There is no shame Mithrandir, I would have never allowed Celebrain to fight, as Elrond would never allow that of Arwen. Our daughters especially are dear to our hearts." _Lady Galadriel soothed, Elrond and his sons nodding along with her. Thranduil too agreed his mind wandering to his wife and how uncertain her father was about her marrying a King knowing full well the danger that would put her in.

Gandalf looked off his eyes slightly glazed as he saw his daughters dreams drift across his vision, they had kept their minds open. "_If you would excuse me." _Gandalf started as he got up. _"I think I'm going to check on my daughters, they will be in need of food soon."_

_"__Mithrandir, please, we had a dinner planned for those here. Your daughters are more than welcomed to join. It would be an honor to talk with them." _Elrond added as he too stood up. With a nod to Erestor, he and his sons departed. "_I believe Arwen would be very eager to meet them." _

Elladan and Elrohir shared a mischievous glance before running out of the room. Glorfindel sighed heavily before standing up, "_sometimes those two are worse than a Balrog." _

Haldir stood up laughing good naturedly, "_be thankful my friend that my brothers are not also here, if they were you would get no peace." _Haldir turned to Legolas a brow raised, _"would you be interested in some sparing Prince Legolas?"_

Legolas jumped up from his seat eagerly, "_of course! Anything is a good reprieve from social duties." _With that the two elves headed out toward the garden to spar. King Thranduil watched his only son walk off before sighing.

"_I do believe that I will go for a quick walk before dinner." _With that the king walked off toward a small walkway littered with trees his attendants close behind him.

"_My love, how does a stroll around the grounds sound?" _Lord Celeborn looked to his wife.

Galadriel smiled gently, "_beautiful." _


	5. Dinner and new faces

Sarah opened her eyes tiredly as the sun began to fall behind the high rocks of Rivendell, the earth aglow with a warm orange glow. She turned her head to see that her sisters were still asleep breathing deeply. Looking over she saw her papa sitting in a chair pulled up by the bed a book in his hand. _Hello papa._

Gandalf's head snapped up from his book his eyes quickly finding his eldest. _You are awake my little flower petal. How do you feel? Does your head still hurt? _The worry in his grey eyes had Sarah smiling softly and looking away embarrassed.

_Yes papa I am quiet alright, I'm sorry for worrying you so. It was just when your mind suddenly disappeared I got so worried and then I couldn't find it. I was just so eager to find-"_

_No need my little flower petal. I carry most of the blame, for trying to keep you girls hidden for so long I fear I put you in great danger._

_Morning. _Ally murmured blinking slowly.

_It's not morning my little breeze, in fact it is close to dinner. Wake my little river, you can rest more later._

Megan opened her eyes grumpily, _I'm awake._

"Now girls, we must speak out loud. It is common courtesy you know, especially in the presence of others. Now, I will leave you for a while so you may freshen up some. I will be waiting for you just down the hall and then I will escort you to dinner. The elves are quiet eager to meet you." Gandalf said leaving the room.

_I don't like speaking out loud. _Sarah pouted.

_Neither do I but father is right. _Megan added.

_Of course he is he's our dad. Now we need to get ready. Sister if you would please, our trunks. _Ally commented. Sarah nodded and sat up in the large bed summoning their trunks.

_Here, everyone stay still I can wash all this dirt off of us. _Megan said as the girls began to walk over to their trunks. With a flick of her wrist Megan summoned the water and willed it to wash over the girls washing off the dirt and grime of the past days.

Ally waited until Megan was done before she began to move her hands around the room, the wind picking up and drying the girls off quickly. She turned toward her trunk and popped it open. _Now what should we wear? It's not every day we dine with elves._

Sarah made no comment but pulled out a pale white dress that sparkled in the moonlight. The pale color set off her skin and eyes making them seem even darker. Pulling out a brush she quickly untangled her hair, putting it back she looked over at her sisters. Ally had on a deep green dress not bothering to even brush her hair. Megan had fished out a brush and was brushing through her hair as she looked through her trunk, deciding on a deep purple dress.

_I think I'll head out to the garden, to find a flower for my hair._

_Why not just grow one quick. _Ally asked leaning on her closed trunk,

Sarah paused and looked over her shoulder a thoughtful look on her face. _I want to walk through the garden, besides the magic of the elves has made the earth very different._

_Good different. _Megan inquired turning so Ally could lace up her dress.

_Definitely. _Sarah added smiling softly as she pushed open the doors. The cool night air rushed to her in a puff and Sarah continued down the path closing her mind so they would only communicate with what they wanted the others to know. Closing her eyes she reviled at the magic in the very air. The earth was happy and healthy, she swore that if she listened hard enough she could hear the plants singing.

Humming lightly to herself, she walked along the pathway of the garden looking around at the plans trying to spot the perfect flower for her hair. It was peaceful here, no evil had touched it, and no threat came to her. The clearing of a throat caused her to turn around. Standing in front of her was a very tall, very broad elf. He had pale skin and pale blonde hair that was pared into braids. His stormy grey eyes seemed to go right through her to her very soul. He was tall, very tell. Standing next to him Sarah mused she probably only came up to his mid-torso. Realizing that she had been staring Sarah looked away quickly her face flushing.

The elf smiled softly. "Forgive me. You must be one of Mithrandir's daughters. I am Haldir of Lothlorien." Bowing lowly, Sarah suddenly found herself at eye level with the elf. "And what may I call you."

Sarah fidgeted under his intense gaze. "Sarah-" the raised eyebrow at the strange name had her continuing. "It means princess."

Haldir straightened smiling brightly, "princess, in our language we would call you Aranel. Very beautiful, what may I ask is a lovely princess such as yourself doing out here so late?"

Sarah smiled shyly turning away to gather her thoughts, looking at him had her brain turning to mush. "You already asked so permission is not required." Looking over her shoulder she noticed his gaze still trained on her. "I was looking for a flower." She commented looking back at the ground.

Smirking Haldir caught up to the shy girl. "A flower? Perhaps I could be of some use. Tell me what flower are you searching for?"

Sarah looked up catching his gaze and quickly turned her head to the flowers around her looking but not seeing. He certainly was an intimidating creature. "I'm not sure. I suppose I shall know when I see it."

"Hmmm. That is not very helpful, let's see. What kind of flower is fit for a princess?" Haldir mused out loud walking around the clearing gazing at various flowers. The first he stopped at was a bush of white lilies, looking over at Sarah he shook his head and kept walking. "Ahhh."

Bending down he plucked a single white rose growing in a bush of red roses. Walking over he held it in front of Sarah gently. "Perfect." He whispered.

Handing it over he brushed Sarah's hand causer her heart to jump in her chest. "Thank you, it's perfect. I was planning on putting it in my hair."

"Ahhh then please allow me." Grabbing the flower back Haldir walked behind Sarah and began to pull her hair back. In his musings, his hand managed to brush against the round tips of her ears causing her to blush hotly. She was suddenly thankful that he was behind her and could not see her face, and that it was dark enough that the night hid her blush from his view. Gently placing the rose in her hair he muttered something breathily behind her, too quiet for her to hear.

Turning Sarah was aware that she was still blushing furiously. "Sorry I did not hear you. What was it you said?"

Haldir smirked slightly, "nothing. I must be going I will see you at dinner though. Until then Aranel." Haldir bowed and walked away leaving Sarah blushing furiously from the way he nearly purred her name out.

Oh dear.

_Sarah? Where are you? Father is waiting to take us to dinner. _Ally called out.

Too startled to hide it, the encounter with Haldir flashed through her and her sisters' minds.

_. . . Sarah! _Megan teased out.

_Don't tell papa!_

_We won't, don't worry it's easier for us to keep things from him than it is each other. _Megan stated smirking mentally.

_Get some! _Ally teased out.

_Come one! Cut it out we aren't 15, besides I think he was just being nice. There is no way he would like someone like me. Not to mention the fact that I can hardly form a proper sentence in his presence. _Sarah commented back touching her ear, still feeling the heat of his hand there.

_Please god you have got to be kidding. Who is just nice picking out a flower and putting it in your hair! Putting it in your hair! _Ally yelled back in disbelief.

_It's possible. _

_No it really isn't, he likes you, moving on. _Megan finished.

_Fine, has anyone caught your eyes, sister dearests?_

_We have been here for half a day at most, the majority of it we spent sleeping. _Megan commented as an image of a young blonde elf flashed through her mind.

_Oh yeah? Then who was that Meggy-boo? _Sarah teased happy to have the attention off of her.

_I'm not really sure, he was one of the elves that came to help us. _Megan sulked slightly. An image of two identical elves went through Ally's mind at the mention of their rescuers.

_Yeah, they were all pretty attractive. _Ally chirped dreamily. Sarah and Megan both groaned.

_Can you please pick one? _Sarah pleaded as she came into view of her family causing all three to start to laugh. Gandalf looked towards his daughter brow raised, "alright then. Keep your secrets. Now are we ready?"

Megan and Ally snickered as they saw Sarah's flushed face. Shaking his head Gandalf began to lead the way his daughters following close behind.

_How dearest sister do you plan to keep this from father?_ Megan inquired curiously.

_Yeah, especially if you blush like that whenever Haldir comes into a room, you have the worst poker face you know. _Ally commented.

_Shush guys! It doesn't matter, besides like I said before I really don't think he likes me like that. It's just a crush it'll go away eventually._

_Sarah you are literally the most frustrating thing right now, if you keep this up I am going to hit you. I will I really will, promise. _Megan exclaimed.

As they neared the light the noises of celebrating elves reached their ears. "Now remember my dears, try to keep the telepathy down to a minimum." Gandalf commented looking at his daughters sternly. As he walked into the room, it went completely silent. Elrond was the first to welcome the family.

"Mithrandir my friend, please sit, and please introduce your daughters."

Gandalf went and sat at the table next to King Thranduil. The table was a circular table, Gandalf was next to Kind Thranduil who sat next to his son who was currently whispering to Haldir and the twins. One of the twins was next to his father who on his other side sat Arwen. Arwen smiled gently at the family and looked to her right to her grandmother who had said something to her and next to Galadriel was Celeborn and then Glorfindel. There were only four seats available and Gandalf guessed that meant Saruman had left back to his towers.

"Of course, sit down my sweetlings." Next to Gandalf sat Sarah, Megan next to her and Ally at the ends.

_They are looking at us. _Sarah frowned looking down slightly.

_Dad said to talk out loud, _Ally admonished.

_I don't think that was something she should say out loud. _Megan commented

"This is Sarah, she is my eldest. Next to her is Megan, the middle and Ally, the youngest." Gandalf stated motioning to each in turn.

"Peculiar names for peculiar girls." King Thranduil commented his eyes calm. "Do they have meanings?" The elves all turned, eyes on the girls. Sarah feeling her sisters' unease spoke first.

"My name, it means princess." Sarah noted softly fighting the urge to look at Haldir in that moment.

"Mine means pearl." Megan stated taking a peek at the blonde prince before quickly looking away, a bright red painting her cheeks.

"My full name is Alexandra, it means defender of man." Ally stated boldly looking at the twins curiously.

"Aranel, Marilla, and Beriadanwen." Galadriel commented slightly to herself.

"Very beautiful names, very fitting." Elrond commented gazing at the girls carefully.

"Thank you." The sisters whispered together, their voices blending together as if sung.

Megan used that moment to look back at Legolas hoping to peak at him when he wasn't looking, only to make eye contact with him. Blushing she averted her eyes quickly her mouth quirking up at the corners, only to find the similar eyes of his father King Thranduil's. The King she noted looked much like his son in appearance though his eyes were a tad on the paler side, cold and calculating. He raised a fine eyebrow at her and Megan looked away embarrassed her face beating red.

_Oh that was embarrassing. _Megan thought to her sisters hoping to cool her face off.

_What being caught staring? _Ally teased, _by his father no less._

_Hush, Ally don't tease her. If anything the Prince should be embarrassed having been caught staring himself. _Sarah soothed to her sister. _You know, I quiet like our names, the elvish ones of course._

_Of course you do, princess. _Megan taunted, _Marilla though, I could get used to that._

_Course you guys can, did you hear mine Beriadanwen? It is so long, what is up with that?_

_You could always shorten it like you do with your name now?_ Sarah offered in comfort.

_To what? _Ally asked.

_Girls. _Gandalf thought making three heads snap to his. "You were speaking in your minds again, it is rude."

The girls looked down ashamed, "sorry."

"Do not fret girls, sometimes it is indeed hard not to when it has become a habit." Celeborn stated his eyes crinkling kindly. The look he gave his wife gave the girls the impression that they often got lost in each other's thoughts.

Sarah looked up at Lord Celeborn curiously, she opened her mind to voice her question only to frown and close it on a second thought. Noticing this Galadriel commented, "Yes my dear."

Looking at her sisters Sarah commented. "Rivendell is beautiful more so than I ever imagined. I am curious though, what is it like in Lothlorien and Greenwood? The magic of elves is truly a beautiful thing."

"To understand it truly, you would have to visit Aranel." Haldir commented drawing Sarah's attention to him, blushing at how he spoke her name she quickly looked back away.

"Now is that an invitation to all Lord Haldir or just our eldest sister?" Ally teased a mischievous glint in her eyes. Many of the elves, including the children of Elrond chuckled at that as Sarah's face reddened further.

"An invitation to all." Galadriel commented trying to calm the blush of Sarah's face, Haldir leaning back smirking slightly. "As a matter of fact, we will be heading back to Lothlorien in a weeks' time. Should any of you girls wish to join us?"

"Ah yes, we head back for Greenwood also, in a weeks' time, should you be curious to see it." King Thranduil commented from his own spot nodding thoughtfully, Legolas brightening at the thought.

"It would be a pleasure to show you our home. It is a pity you haven't been able to see it yet." Legolas added brightly.

Gandalf turned toward Lord Elrond and the two began to converse though his daughters did not notice.

"That would be nice." Megan added looking at Legolas smiling slightly.

"Are there—are there any spiders in Greenwood?" Ally asked unsure.

"Yes, some can get very large in fact. But worry not Beriadanwen, we are quick to kill them." King Thranduil soothed at the pale color Ally's face took. Clearing her throat Ally attempted a small smile.

"She is terrified of spiders, I'm not entirely sure why though, she could easily kill them." Megan commented squeezing her sister's hand in assurance.

"Do not fret Beriadanwen I am not found of spiders either." Arwen commented to Ally. Ally was somewhat surprised by the lightness of Arwen's voice. The snickering of two males brought Arwen's attention to her brothers. "It is not funny." Looking back at Ally she added, "Those two are the reason I am not found of spiders, they thought it funny to put spiders in my bed when I was younger. Gave me such a fright."

"They were not poisonous-"

"Yeah, I have no idea why you were worried." The twins commented garnering Ally's attention. They were identical in appearance and manner though their voices did differ ever so slightly. Ally could not help but find herself drawn to the one with the slightly lower voice.

Looking to her they smiled brightly. "I am Elladan." The one with the lighter voice said. "This is my brother Elrohir."

Ally looked to Elrohir, "Elder brother."

"By a few minutes Elrohir."

"A few but that is enough Elladan I am elder." He teased his younger brother back.

"They always do that." Arwen stated. "Tease each other I mean. I am Arwen by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, it was Elrohir who I rode back with. Was it not?" Ally commented more to herself.

"How could you tell?" Elrohir looking at Ally intently. Ally stared back a tight feeling in her stomach.

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose you two just give off different feelings." Ally commented blushing.

"Still, most that have known us for much longer still cannot figure it out. You are a marvel." Elrohir commented.

"Oh, that I don't know. Observant maybe, but not-"

"Well I regardless, I am glad. My brother and I pull many pranks, using the fact that we are twins to the best of our advantage. But it is refreshing to have someone who can tell us apart." Elrohir cut in. The two continued to stare at each other.

Elladan cleared his throat gaining the attention of his twin and Ally. "Right."

"How has your stay been as of yet Marilla?" Legolas asked Marilla.

"It has been good. I'm curious to explore though, I suppose that will have to wait until morning."

"Very wise, though this place is safe night is not the time to wander." King Thranduil added. "Should you ever visit Greenwood I am sure Legolas would be able to show you around."

Legolas looked at his father quickly, the tips of his ears slightly red. "Of course." Looking back at Megan he added, "It would be my pleasure."

"I shall hold you to that promise. My sisters and I may visit soon. That is if father allows it. He is protective." Megan added.

"That must be difficult." Legolas added.

"What?"

"You have not been able to see much of the world."

"True, part of me wishes to travel the world another part does not mind being in one place." Legolas looked at Megan with a strange look in his eyes she could not place.

"What?" Marilla asked curious unsure if she perhaps had food in her teeth.

"It's nothing." Legolas stuttered out. "Just you are curious. Different, I suppose."

"A good different, I'm sure." King Thranduil added for his son, who had not mastered the act of wooing females.

"Yes of course, a good different." Legolas assured.

"Well that's better than a bad different I suppose. What is your home like?" Megan added leaning forward slightly.

"Oh well—it's beautiful. The entire palace is underground in intricate paths and halls. The great river runs through it along with the whole forest." Legolas commented thinking fondly of his home.

"That does sound lovely, the river sounds very powerful. Though underground, how does the palace stay lit?" Megan asked curiously.

"The magic of elves of course, there are great lights which illuminates the whole palace. Trust me on this, it is not how an underground palace sounds, in fact it is very warm." Legolas added.

"Oh—that does sound lowly." Megan commented thinking dreamily.

"How are you Aranel?" Haldir asked Sarah.

Looking up from under her eyelashes Sarah blushed. "Very good, thank you. And yourself?"

"Never better." Haldir replied boldly, there was not a shy bone in his body. Sarah could not help but find herself very intimidated by the large male. Haldir looked at Sarah intently swirling his wine in his cup slightly. He leaned back and took a sip, "the flower looks beautiful in your hair."

"Oh thank you." Sarah commented her hand reaching back to touch its soft petals.

"Will you visit, Lothlorien?"

Biting her lip self-consciously she added. "Perhaps, if father lets us." Looking out the window Sarah's eyes glazed over. "I have only felt the nature of our little Island and were the humans and hobbits are. Our home is something different than the humans completely, but this. The magic of the elves is great and it feels as if the very earth sings its appreciation."

"Then you will love Lothlorien. It is the heart of all Elvendom on Middle Earth. Our Lady Galadriel's magic protects the woods. Under her protection and Lord Celeborn's guidance the wood and its people are thriving like never before. Looking over at Lady Galadriel Sarah was curious.

_Yes young one._

_I apologize my lady if I was staring._

Looking over at her Galadriel continued. _Do not fret Aranel. Should you decide to visit I know the forest will thrive more with your presence. I can feel the difference the earth gives with your presence here now. _

_I think I would like that very much. _Sarah looked back at Haldir smiling softly, his gaze having watched her the whole time. "What is it you do in Lothlorien?"

"I am the March Warden, the wardens are a group of elves who work and train to become protectors of the realm. We are stationed on the boarders in rotations and keep a watchful eye for the safety of our people." Haldir commented smiling on the thought of his wardens.

"Do not let Haldir humble himself young one, he is the March Warden. The leader of all the Wardens, the only one he answers to is myself, if we ever went to war he would lead our people." Lord Celeborn cut in looking fondly at Haldir.

Haldir ducked his head slightly at the compliment. "Your praise is too much my Lord."

"I don't think it is." Sarah commented, blushing when they both looked to her. "I may not have known you long, but your humility I think is what makes you so perfect to be their leader."

"See, Haldir the Lady and I are not the only to see the greatness in you. And please none of that Lord, your station has garnished yourself with that title." Lord Celeborn commented looking at Haldir softly. Haldir nodded his head in acknowledgment and took another sip of his wine.

Looking around the table Sarah was surprised. Everyone was caught in their own conversations. Gandalf had regained the attention of Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond. Ally with the children of Elrond and Megan with the party from Greenwood. Lady Galadriel looked on a small smile on her lips.

"You truly are more than welcome to come back with us." Haldir added drawing Sarah's attention back to him.

"I wonder though." Sarah trailed off.

Haldir rose a single brow, "wonder what?"

"Hmmm. I feel as if the time of the three of us always being together is coming to an end."

Frowning slightly Haldir added, "That does not mean you will grow distant."

Looking Haldir in the eye Sarah was caught off with the worry for her she could see in them, "do not worry Haldir. My sisters and I for a period were separated and whenever we were able to see each other it was as if we had never been separated in the first place."

"For that I am glad." Haldir finished a twinkle in his eyes.

_Ready for bed my sweets? _Gandalf asked in his daughters mind.

Sarah began to giggle, "Papa what happened to no mind speaking?"

Grinning softly he commented. "Do not think I did not notice you three every so often talking to each other.

Ally chuckled, "caught us dad. But yes I think I am ready to sleep." Standing up gingerly Ally followed her father's lead. "Goodnight. Dinner was wonderful." Ally said looking at Elrohir.

Sarah was the next to stand, "yes it was very pleasant. Thank you for welcoming us so openly Lord Elrond." Sarah commented before looking to Haldir and smiling as she turned.

_Megan! _Startled from her thoughts Megan also stood, "right. Thank you. Have a good night." Megan followed in her sisters' lead looking over her shoulder to see Legolas looking at her grinning.


	6. Getting to know the elves

The girls lay in bed that night after Gandalf had left them.

_So. . ._

_You two. . ._

_Yeah . . . you too?_

_We are all royally screwed._

_. . . But can I just say._

_Oh yea. . ._

_Mmmhmmm. . ._

All three girls busted out in fits of giggles.

Ally turned on her side to look at Megan. _You and Legolas hmm?_

Megan glanced at her sister from the corner of her eye. _He is pretty handsome, isn't he? And he was so sweet at dinner, his father was very kind too._

Sarah, sleeping in the middle turned her head to look at Megan, _that's strange. I had heard that King Thranduil was a very intimidating . . . with a terrifying temper. I hope that means he like you. _She commented a sly smirk forming on her face.

Ignoring the comment Megan continued. _You know when he talked about how much of a pity it was that I had never traveled before all I could think about was, if it's with you. I'm up for anything. . . . What about you Ally, Elladan hm?_

Ally rolled her eyes but laid back on her back. _It's Elrohir, but yes. There is just something about him. And his voice. _Ally groaned out loud causing her sisters to giggle. _And did you see that mischievous look in his eyes, I could have some serious fun with that._

Megan sighed, _you and your bad boys Ally. _ There was a pause in the conversation where the silence lapsed.

_Sarah. _Ally and Megan both thought turning in to look at her.

_They are handsome . . ._ Sarah thought frowning.

_But. _Megan asked.

_Don't get me wrong, they are nice to look at. . . I suppose. But don't you think they are a tad bit, ya know girly._

_Oh please, you just like males that are. . . ALL male. Put a group of them in front of you and you'll pick the most adherently masculine one. _Ally added rolling her eyes.

_To be honest I'm surprised you haven't fallen in love with a bearded human. I think Father said something about the Rohirrim having lots of facial hair. _Megan put in.

_And you're one to talk, you've always had a thing for guys with baby faces!" _Ally chimed back in.

_But what do we do? I want to see Lothlorien, and get to know Haldir better?_

_I agree, did you hear there is a giant river running through the Woodland Realm? And, I just started being able to talk to him without blushing like a tomato._

_Yeah, I know. I want to stay here though in Rivendell. Maybe we can stay here for a while, Arwen told me she frequently goes to Lothlorien, and I think her next visit is in a year. We can all go to Lothlorien then and then to the Woodland Realm. _

_Easy for you to say Ally, Elrohir is here and he would probably go with us to the other places too. _Megan commented slightly bitter.

_Hey. Megan come one. I think the idea isn't too bad. We can spend this week with them, and then when they leave we can stay here and we will travel through the realms. _Sarah soothed.

Megan sighed, _yeah. I guess so._

_Sleep tight._

_Don't let the _

_Bed bugs bite._

The sun rose high in the sky, a warm glow filling the valley, the birds chirping merrily to the new day.

Ally was the first to wake, not wishing to disturb her sisters she crawled out of the bed carefully and headed to her trunk. Looking over her shoulder she smiled at her sisters' sleeping faces. A flash of turquoise caught her eye, and she pulled out the long dress. Slipping it over her head she left the room silently and shoeless. None of them enjoyed wearing shoes and their father had a hell of a time making them do it. As she walked down the empty corridors a gust of wind caught her hair and blew it gently around. This was peace for her, an open place were the wind ran free. She wondered briefly if the dense forest of Lothlorien and the Woodland realm allowed or such freedom. Sighing she dearly hoped so, she would travel with her sister but she was not keen on feeling trapped.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught her attention. "Excuse me, Beriadanwen, I did not mean to interrupt you."

Ally smiled her hair whipping around in the breeze. "Good morning Elrohir." She commented happily.

Elrohir frowned, did she know it was him or was it perhaps a lucky guess? "Good morning. Would you perhaps enjoy some company this morning?"

Ally tilted her head slightly, "Of course." Elrohir smiled and held out his arm, which she took gratefully. They walked for a while in a comfortable silence, peaking up at him Ally noticed a slight frown on his face. "What is it?"

"Oh." Elrohir looked down. Now or Never. "It is just I am Elladan."

Ally frowned walking with him, "No you're not. I am certain you are Elrohir, you may be twins but you are different people."

Elrohir smiled brightly and laughed gently. "You caught me, forgive my misleading. I was curious if you could truly tell us apart or if you were just lucky."

Ally hummed and followed as he led her around his home, "there is more to it than that. Isn't there?"

Shaking his head he sighed before answering. "I suppose I am happy, not many can tell the difference between my brother and myself. When we were younger it bothered us more. Mother and Father along with our younger sister and grandparents could tell us apart but that was it. The advisors and help always confused us. They would apologize but never try to tell us apart. It always left my brother and I confused. Who was Elrohir? Who was Elladan? Were we so similar that we might as well have been one person? It was strange." Elrohir trialed off looking in the distance. "And then mother left for the undying land Dan and I depended on each other for comfort. Next thing we know even Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir who mind you had gotten quite good at telling us apart, even they seemed to have trouble."

"I am sorry about your mother." Ally commented not sure what else to say.

"Ahhh yes, well that happened many moons ago. I am content knowing that when I sail I will see her again."

"I must have been hard." Ally commented more to herself than anything else. "To grow up like that I mean, with your twin. My sisters and I are close, we can communicate through our minds and we hold similar qualities. Often times I wondered who I was, what was truly me and not just who those around me were. I can't imagine what it must have been for you. Always wondering who you were."

Elrohir clapped his hands suddenly. "Well enough about this. Please it is in the past and I could not imagine a life without Dan, I am content knowing that you can tell the difference, your words have soothed me much." He commented before stopping and turning to look down at her his eyes bright and mischievous. "You control wind yes?"

"Yes. . ."

"Then follow me." Elrohir was quick to grab Ally's hand and pull her in a direction unknown to her. They left the corridors and headed towards the grounds, not following the normal path.

"Where are we going?" Ally question, following regardless of the lack of response. Elrohir led her up higher, and higher, until she thought they must surely have left the valley. Ducking under some trees, he commented.

"Close your eyes, I promise I will not let you fall. You trust me yes?"

Ally bit her lip before nodding, her eyes closing. They continued to walk, much slower this time, she could feel the grass under her feet turn to dirt and then to rock. She took a breathe when she felt all barriers leave, the wind whirling and twirling out in the open. Elrohir led her father before stopping, his hands on her shoulders. She could feel his breathe on the back of her neck and then he leaned down toward her ear.

"Open."

At first it was too bright, and Ally blinked quickly eyes adjusting. The next moment she forgot how to breathe. It was the most spectacular view of Rivendell that she had ever seen. All she knew was that she was on the top of a cliff, which happened to overlook the whole of Rivendell. She could hear the sounds of waterfalls in the distance, the wind picking up water and misting her and what looked like all of Rivendell. Ally held out her hand felling the wind spiral around her body like the gentlest caress. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, the purity of it filling her lungs. "I do not believe I have ever, felt anything like this. I feel as if I could jump and take flight, like a bird."

Ally looked over to see Elrohir sitting down his feet dangling over the edge smiling brightly up at her. "Thank you Elrohir, for sharing this with me.

Elrohir watched spell-bound as she began to bend the wind around her, twirling with it, allowing it to twist around her and him. "You have a beauftiful laugh, reminds me of a wisp of wind." He watched as she blushed brightly and looked away. "Ahhh I think that is the first time that I've seen you blush." She blushed further. "A very pretty blush."

Ally looked away trying to fight off her blush. "Oh hey, don't look away." Quicker than she thought Elrohir was on his feet pulling her face back to his, a small smile on his face. "Really is beautiful." He murmured.

"You know." Ally started looking up at him calmly. "When I was younger I moved around a lot and I hadn't realized it but I was changing to fit in around me. Sometimes I wondered what was the real me? Not just what people around me wanted me to be. You know I changed so much, my laugh even changed. I don't know." Ally trailed off not sure what to say.

"You should be you, who cares what other people think. I think you're beautiful just the way you are." Elrohir leaned in until their foreheads were touching.

"You should take your own advice. You should be you."

Elrohir chuckled lightly before looking in her eyes, his heart lifting as he did. "May I kiss you?"

Eyes blinking tiredly Megan looked over to see Ally was nowhere in sight. Sarah was still sleeping soundly, curled up under the warmth of the blankets. Slipping out of bed silently she quickly dressed in a pale blue dress with only thin pieces of clothe covering her shoulder. She brushed her hair out quickly and left in search of her younger sister.

Looking around the grounds she realized she had no idea of the layout of Rivendell or where he sister may or may not be. Seeing no other choice Megan decided to just wander around Rivendell. Trickling water caught her attention urging her to get closer. There was water everywhere around her, one of the things she loved about Rivendell. Rounding the corner, she was met with the bare chest of none other than Prince Legolas, who stood waist deep in the water. Startled, Megan let out a yelp of surprise and turned quickly making her way back the way she came hoping that he did not hear her.

Cursing in her head, she heard water splash indicating that someone had jumped out.

"Wait!" Legolas called out jogging to catch up. "Marilla!" Turning, Megan was met with the dripping form of the Prince.

Stopping, she smiled politely at the Prince trying to keep her eyes from wandering. "I am sorry that I interrupted you Prince Legolas, I was simply wandering. Please go back to what you were doing I'll just go." Megan stuttered out, avoiding eye contact, suddenly finding the detail of Rivendell's architecture amazing.

"It is quite alright. The water simply looked welcoming. I miss the large river that passes through my home, I often take boat rides around it."

Megan was about to comment when she became distracted by the fact that the Prince was still soaking wet, head to toe, and his shirt in his hands. Upon noticing her discomfort the prince added lightly, "perhaps we should finish this conversation when I am dry. . ." If Legolas was being completely honest he didn't care that he was soaked. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

Sensing this Megan finished. "If you would like I could use my powers . . . to dry you."

Legolas straightened up suddenly. "That would be wonderful. What should I do?"

Giggling softly Megan added, "Nothing. Just stand still." Legolas nodded before dramatically holding his arms out, as if he was getting fitted for a new tunic. Now laughing fully Megan held her hand out and in a fluid motion dried the Prince and his clothes off completely.

"Wow." Legolas looked over himself quickly. He was dry, his clothes, his body, even his hair. He looked up at Megan quickly, eyes wide before a smile took his face. "Would you like to take a stroll around the grounds?"

Megan paused, her face hot. "That would be lovely." Taking his outstretched arm, Megan allowed Legolas to lead her, to where she did not care.

"Tell me about yourself." Legolas inquired.

"What would you like to hear?"

"I'm not sure. Anything. All I know is that I want to hear about you, to know about you."

"Well, I don't remember much from before Gandalf took us in. Just that the two girls I was with were like sisters to me. We had become friends separately from each other then all together at once. It is hard to explain. Anyway after Gandalf took us in we were always together and we called each other sister." Megan paused unsure, if she should continue with this vulnerable part of herself. She didn't understand it, not really but something about him put her at ease.

"What is it?" Legolas asked noticed her silence.

"Nothing. It's silly really. Sarah and Ally well I suppose you call them Aranel and Beriadanwen, I'll have to get used to that, well they had known each other since a very young age. I for a while felt like a third wheel. They never meant for me to feel that I know but I could not help myself. There was also a period in my friendship with both Aranel and Beriadanwen when I thought they had stopped being my friends. This was before Gandalf mind you."

"But they hadn't" Legolas observed.

With a shake of her head and a slight sigh she continued. "No they hadn't. To this day I truly do not know what it was perhaps they needed space, but we reconnected. I did not hold grudges and we are sisters, that's what sisters do, get on each other's nerve, so I suppose it does not matter."

"I understand. How you feel, truly I do. My closest friends outside of my kingdom are a pair of twins. Those two are the definition of close. Then of course you have the people in my kingdom. I have friends no doubt but the relationship is not the same with me as each other because someday I will be king and it seems that everyone is preparing for that. Part of me doesn't even want to be king." Legolas sighed deeply finding a connection with Megan that he never found with someone before. Of course if her sisters had been by Megan they would have run to her and hugged her. "When did you reconnect with them?"

"Oh well, Beriadanwen had some problems with her birth mother and I was there for her. For Aranel it was when her grandmother passed away. During those hard times I wasn't sure what to do, I wasn't even sure if they wanted me there. But I decided to be there just in case they did need me."

"I think that was all they needed. To know that you were always there. I have seen all of you together. They love you as much as each other. You always being there I think meant the world to them, and that is something I don't think either of them can every thank you enough for." Legolas commented looking at Megan. She quickly looked down, her eyes welling with tears. Stopping suddenly, Legolas bent down tilting her head up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Legolas pleaded wiping tears from her face.

"No, you didn't. I just, they are my sisters you know and they mean so much to me. I'm glad that you noticed that that you truly think they care that much for me."

"Of course they do, how could they not." Half laughing while crying Megan responded,

"I don't know sometimes I just feel not good enough."

"That's ridiculous, you are more than good enough. So much that you enough isn't even a good word. They treasure your presence, they truly do." Megan's head snapped up looking Legolas in the eyes, seeing nothing but truth in them.

"Would you?" Megan asked lightly.

"Yes, if I was lucky enough to have someone like you by my side, always. I would ask for nothing more." Legolas added, wiping her tears from her face. "May I kiss you?"

Waking refreshed, Sarah looked over and noticed neither of her sisters beside her. Shrugging her shoulders she headed toward her trunk and quickly pulled out a deep red dress. Brushing her hair she wondered whether she should grow a flower or pick one from the garden, the white rose from last night sitting between book pages, being pressed. She decided on another trip the garden, secretly hoping to meet the intimidating March Warden. Peaking her head out the door, she closed it quietly behind her and noted the sun was still rising. She wasn't worried about her sisters, she would see them at breakfast, and something dire would need to happen to keep them from food.

Browsing through the aisles of flowers, Sarah let her mind wander.

"Aranel." Turning sharply she saw the March Warden leaning against a tree his arms crossed. Smiling softly he left the shade of the tree and bowed before her. "I suppose, should I ever need to find you I should start here."

Sarah smiled slightly and turned quickly looking back to find a flower. "Are you looking for another flower?" Haldir inquired.

Sarah nodded her head slightly before looking down. Haldir noticed and he frowned before reaching out for her.

"What's wrong?" Haldir question, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing Haldir, truly it's nothing." Sarah commented twiddling her thumbs.

Haldir frowned, she was scared of him. Kneeling down he placed his hands gently on hers, her hands disappearing in hers. "Am I less scary this way?"

Sarah's whole body jerked, her eyes quickly finding his. "No! Haldir I was never scared of you, perhaps intimidated."

Haldir smiled gently, a side twinge in his eyes. "It is alright. Scared, intimidated. There is little difference." Sarah reached out a hand resting it on his cheek, stroking his face with her thumb.

"There is a big difference. Scared means I fear you will harm me. Intimidated means your presence is overwhelming, makes it hard for me to think straight. It's just you are so sure of yourself, and large."

"For an elf I am quite large, many are intimidated by my stature. It's helpful in fights but it gets frustrating sometime, when my own wardens are too intimidated to come to me for help." Haldir added his smile sad.

"You are very composed, perhaps you need to just show them your softer side. You know, sometimes when you smile I have this urge to poke you in the forehead." Sarah added trying to lighten the mood, a giggle escaping her throat, Haldir chuckling beside her. "Besides I can understand you—the self-conscious you have I—" Sarah cut off horrified she was so caught up in making him feel better that she almost told him something very personal.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing." Sarah started to turn but Haldir grabbed her chin. She refused to look him in the eyes.

Standing up Haldir replied, "Please tell me. I will not judge, I will even look for the perfect flower for you." Sarah watched him stop at the same rose bush as last night this time picking a bunch of red roses and walking back behind her. She could feel his hands move her hair quickly and expertly.

"When I was younger I was bigger. I worked so hard to trim down but I never thought it was enough. I never thought that I was pretty enough for anyone. My friends would always tell me that I was pretty and the guy I may have had a crush, well they were always telling me he liked me back. I always told them that they were imagining things." Haldir's hands momentarily paused in her hair before continuing. "I always thought, why would a guy like him; handsome, smart, funny, strong like a girl like me. It never made sense."

"Don't say that." Haldir whispered coming around Sarah so that they were eye to eye. Kneeling down he added, "You are beautiful. You had a hard childhood but you survived and bloomed beautifully." Haldir grabbed her face, searching her eyes.

"You too. Promise me that you won't say those things about yourself. The wardens of Lothlorien are lucky to have you as their leader." Sarah added leaning into his hand.

"May I kiss you?"


	7. Plans

The dining hall was filled with the quiet chatter of elves. Gandalf sat with King Thranduil, Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel. The rulers were curious to the whereabouts of their children, yes Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel felt as if Haldir was their son. Their attention was diverted momentarily up on the appearance of Arwen chatting animatedly with Elladan, making Lord Elrond raise a brow in confusion, it was rare to see the twins separate unless they were planning a prank. He noticed Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor come in shortly after scrolls and maps soon spread on a large table. They were talking in hushed tones, and Lord Elrond was unsure if they were arguing or simply discussion.

Meanwhile:

The three set of couples were making their way to the dining hall, warm blushes on the girls' faces.

Ally was the first to notice Sarah and Haldir approaching, reaching out with her mind she teased her elder. _ Awww you two are cute!_

Ally voice suddenly appearing in her mind caused Sarah to jump slightly, Haldir immediately going on the defense. Once he noted Elrohir and Ally he relaxed immediately.

_Shut up! _Sarah insisted blushing brighter.

_Told you he like you. _Megan said smugly rounding the corner with Legolas.

_I think they can tell we are talking with each other. _Ally noted as the three males started their own conversation.

_Most likely but we are sisters, it's a habit what are they going to do. _Sarah added.

_Sarah you are blushing. _Megan added, her face pink her lips still swollen.

_Your one to talk Megan. _Ally commented.

_Neither are you ally. _Sarah added. The elves greeted each other though the sisters hardly took notice being too absorbed in their own conversation. The girls only noticed their surroundings when they entered the great hall and felt their fathers mind presence.

_Girls. _Gandalf warned. _I believe we should talk. _The girls head snapped up into their father's direction before sharing quick glances with each other.

_I think we may be in trouble. _Sarah noted.

Megan and Ally nodding their heads in agreement. The image of three kisses flashing through their minds had all three girls blushing.

_We are so talking about that later!_

The elven males noticing their companions silence and looks to their father decided that perhaps they should part for now.

"I will need to speak some words to my Lord and Lady. Go eat with your father." With that Haldir kissed Sarah on the forehead and walked toward Lord Celeborn who looked on smiling slightly and Lady Galadriel who looked positively beaming.

"Haldir is right I should go talk to my father and brother and sister. Enjoy your breakfast." With that Elrohir kissed Ally on the cheek and walked to his family who was watching on small smirks on their faces.

"Right, have a good breakfast. We can talk more after." Legolas bowed subtly and grabbing Megan's hand kissed it chastely before heading to his father who watched on with an intrigued look upon his face.

Sarah was the first to greet their father, "good morning papa." She kissed her father on his cheek before sitting down across from him.

"Morning dad." Ally said before sitting on Sarah's right.

"Did you sleep well father?" Megan asked sitting on Sarah's left.

"Yes yes good morning. I slept very well thank you." Gandalf commented while looking at his three daughters across from him. He sighed deeply, "I suppose I should have known this to come. You three are not children, in fact you girls are well over a hundred years old, perfectly capable of making your own decisions. I just pray that you know what you are doing. They are leaving in a weeks' time, and then what will you girls do? Regardless of where you go, only one will be with her choice."

Sarah paused eating, "Do you not approve of them papa?"

"No my little flower petal it is not that."

"Then what is it father?" Megan chimed curiously, spreading some jam on a slice of bread.

"I thought they were all very amiable males." Ally added looking.

"Of course they are my sweets, possibly the most amiable males that each realm has to offer. However, no male will ever be good enough for you in my eyes, though I suppose I should be thankful you chose immortal males, which alone saves me some grief in the future. They are three young lords that are perfectly capable of taking care of you. I just want you to be certain that you know what you are choosing."

"It doesn't really matter right now dad we discussed it. We are going to stay here in Rivendell when the party's depart and when Arwen leaves to visit her grandmother we will go with. We will stay in Lothlorien for a while before leaving for the Woodland Realm." Ally confessed their plan. "We are growing up dad, part of that is going to be seeing new places, meeting new people."

"Gandalf does not look happy." Haldir commented looking over at the four, who spoke to each other in hushed tones, away from their elven ears.

"It's making me nervous." Elrohir commented from his own seat.

"Me too." Legolas added glumly.

"You should not fear much." Lord Celeborn stated. "It's hard to know your time with your daughter is coming to a close."

Lord Elrond winced slightly at the comment, he opened his mouth as if to respond but was silenced when Lord Celeborn lifted his hand. "I meant nothing other than an observation. Celebrain loved you like no other. I simply meant that I understood how hard it is to let go of one's daughter even if you are able to see them."

"I cannot imagine how Gandalf is taking it though, up until a few days ago his daughters were a complete mystery. He was safe knowing that they would always be there safe and sound waiting for him. Suddenly all three of his daughters are searching for their own paths, which lead them away from him and possibly each other." King Thranduil observed.

"Yes, those three girls are closer than most. They have decided to stay in Rivendell for a moment, together. Before traveling as a group to Lothlorien and then the Woodland Realm." Lady Galadriel commented.

"Hmmm. I had thought that they would each separate at the end of our week's rest." King Thranduil commented calmly.

"Father! We have just met, it is much too soon for them to blindly follow us." Legolas said looking over at Marilla.

"Yes this is true young prince, but does your heart not already sing for Marilla. Do you not already wish to only see her smile? Has your world not shifted?" Lady Galadriel commented. "This is the way the elves love, only once and stronger than most can imagine."

Haldir nodded his head in acceptance, this much he already knew. Sometimes, it is more sudden than others. He himself had known of the bond the moment he looked into her eyes that night in the Garden.

Legolas looked toward Megan, his head nodding thoughtfully, yes his world certainly had changed. From the moment that that girl had told him her heart was both in travelling and in staying in one place.

Elrohir likewise was nodding, he understood. Perhaps his wasn't as sudden as some, he had known when he had seen Ally up on that cliff the wind whipping around her. Elladan was looking at his elder brother, a sad twinge in his heart, he did not wish to be parted from his brother so soon. Sensing his dismay Elrohir looked away from Beriadanwen to him. "Do not fear my brother, none could replace you in my heart. You are my twin, we have been through too much to let go."

"But this is good." Lord Elrond commented. "For twins it is especially hard to go separate ways." Lord Elrond's eyes glazed over slightly as he thought of his long dead brother. "Your twin will always be with you whether in person or in spirit but the support of a lover is something completely different and peaceful."

"I know father, I believe I will come to love her like a sister also. So long as she makes Elrohir happy I am happy." Elladan looked to his brother smiling, he was not yet ready for a lover but he would support Elrohir completely.

"I suggest my sweets that you make the most of these next days. To get to know the elves here and the ones to leave." Gandalf commented. "I think I will take my leave now, there is much still to discuss." Gandalf stood and left many of the elves following, toward the council room. Most all of them had left, leaving the girls with Arwen. Sharing a glance they stood up and wandered toward her.

Arwen looked up from her spot smiling. "Would you like to go to the gardens? They are very beautiful right now, and we can sit and talk." The sisters nodded and followed Arwen from the room. Arwen had led them out through the corridors and to another garden that none of them had seen yet. A small bridge was off in the distance, the trickling of water indicating a small stream was below it. Arwen was quick to sit on the grass comfortably, adjusting her dress around her. Following her lead Sarah sat near her leaning back on a tree, it's warmth of life surrounding her. Megan wandered a bit closer to the brook but sat close by none the less. Ally sat down, opposite Arwen, the breeze picking up her light hair.

"It appears that you three have caught the eyes of three elves." Arwen commented slyly.

Sarah and Megan started to blush, Ally kept control of it and instead smiled to Arwen. "Yes. They caught our eyes too." The sound of Arwen's twinkling laugh filled the garden.

"I have a feeling that I will be getting a lot of sweet revenge on my brothers with your help Beriadanwen." Arwen commented smiling. Ally made a face. "What is it?"

"She thinks her name is too long." Megan commented her eyes closed face toward the sun.

"Hmmm, is there a name you would prefer to be called?" Arwen inquired.

A sly grin grew across Sarah's face, "Arwen do you not call your brothers Ro and Dan?"

"Yes." Arwen answered confused.

"We could call Beriadanwen Ri. That way they would be Ro and Ri." Sarah commented giggling slightly. Megan looked over opening her eyes smiling brightly.

"Oh that's cute!" she gushed looking at the blush begin to form across Ally's face.

Ally lied back across the grass her arms coming up to cover her blush. Arwen seeing the teasing sisters began to laugh. With her mother's departure from Middle Earth Arwen had become saddened. It took years for her brothers and father to make her smile again. Suddenly in the presence of these three sisters she felt at ease and happy.

"What about you Arwen?" Aranel asked. "Has any young ellon caught your attention?"

Arwen looked down blushing, "oh not you too. No, no ellon has caught my attention. Perhaps someday, but I am content now simply with my family. I often travel back and forth between here and Lothlorien. We have not had much contact with Greenwood, but I feel as if that will change." Arwen added smiling at Marilla. "So tell me. What do you think of the ellon whom you have bewitched so thoroughly?" Arwen asked laughing good-naturedly. The girls all blushed this time looking at each other to start.

"Legolas is sweet." Marilla commented softly. "He is kind and funny and treats me as if I was a princess." Her face a pink-red.

"He looks at you as if he wants you by his side all the time." Arwen commented.

"I thought he wanted to travel a lot?" Aranel asked.

"He does, I wouldn't mind travelling with him for a while. To see the world you know. After a while though I think I would want to settle down, waiting for him to return I suppose. I would be content just being there knowing that he knows I wait for him to come back." Marilla said already dreaming about the travels.

"That is good." Arwen commented, "King Thranduil always worried what to do with his son who had a wandering soul. Perhaps you are what he needs to tame that."

"Oh I do not wish to tame it." Marilla commented looking horrified. "I will wait for him. I know he will come back to me and I think he will be happiest knowing that I am always there to return to." She finished quietly.

Yes, but do not forget to travel to see us." Aranel teased.

"We will all travel to each other." Ri commented.

"I know." Marilla commented. "What about you Ri? How's Ro?" She commented snickering to herself a little.

Ri rolled her eyes, "oh lord. Ro is." Ri paused unsure how to answer. "He's there. I know that doesn't make much sense Ro is there and understanding and stable, probably the first stable thing I've had in a while. He makes me feel safe but completely free. You guys know I always had problems with males trying to chain me, with Ro it's different. I can be who I want to be, whatever that is. He told me that I would enjoy chatting with Glorfindel and Erestor. That they would be very knowledgeable"

All eyes turned to Aranel whose face turned red with attention. "Right, so I'll admit perhaps that Haldir may have feelings other than friendship for me-"

"Is that not obvious?" Arwen questioned confused.

"Thank you!" Marilla and Ri said together.

Clearing her throat Aranel brought the attention back to her, "yes fine. You told me, moving on."

"And how do you feel"

Aranel paused, butterflies forming in her stomach. "It is hard to put in words. I can trust him though, with parts of myself that I did not think I would ever trust a male with." Aranel paused looking off. "I'm happy."

"Yeah me too." Ri commented blushing.

"I didn't think I would ever feel so comfortable with a person, I-he won't leave me." Marilla added looking at the brook.

"Why do you not follow them then? Why do you stay here, after they leave?" Arwen asked a frown on her face.

"My feelings are strong, no doubt. But, if I were to drop everything and follow Haldir, I feel as if I am rushing things. I would be in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people. No. I don't think we are ready for that." Aranel commented.

"Agreed. Besides what would I do without my sisters to entertain me?" Marilla added laughing to her sisters.

Ri looked down guilty. "I feel bad though, like I am stealing your happiness."

"That is ridiculous, we are staying because we wish it. Besides we will probably spend this week ignoring you sister dearest in favor of the male elves." Marilla added a teasing smile on her lips.

"Too true." Aranel added stretching her arms up toward the sky.

Gandalf sat amongst the most powerful elves in Middle Earth but he found his eyes straying at every moment to the three ellon that threatened to split his daughters apart. He was sad to be parted with them, he had business to attend and could not stay in Rivendell, though he knew his daughters would grow beautifully in the presence of these elves. Lady Galadriel stood breaking Gandalf from his thoughts.

"I believe then that we are finished. We are not planned to leave for a week so I hope everyone takes this time to relax and enjoy themselves." She stated before taking Lord Celeborn's arms and leaving the room.

Gandalf stood sighing, "Where are you to go Mithrandir?" Elrond asked lightly.

"I have business to attend, sadly it will take me away for the rest of your duration here." Gandalf commented before leaving the room. "I think I will say my goodbyes to my daughters now."

Gandalf wandered the corridors looking for his daughter, deep in thought. The sound of their laughter led him to Arwen's private garden. "Ahhh there you are my sweets, I must speak with you."

The girls looked to Arwen who nodded gracefully. "I think I shall go search for my father."

"Come my dears." Gandalf stated leading them through Rivendell. "I will be leaving shortly, I have some business to attend to."

"You're leaving papa." Aranel commented as she watched her father pack his things.

"Yes I am afraid so my dears. But worry not, I will see you in no time." The girls followed Gandalf as he walked towards the stable. "This is not the first time that I have left."

"It's the first time you have left us somewhere that is not our Island." Marilla added, as he slid his pack over his horse.

"Ah that may be true, but I fear you will not miss me much. Now come here." Each girl took her turn to hug their father, him placing a kiss on the top of each of their heads. "Get to know the elves, have fun, and enjoy yourself. I expect to hear stories when I return."

"Bye dad." Ri commented.

Gandalf mounted his horse quickly, "goodbye my sweets. Until next time." He kicked his horse sending it galloping forward and away from Rivendell.


	8. Slow Down!

The girls watched as their father rode off from sight sighing together.

"I already miss him." Aranel commented.

"Me too." Marilla added.

"It's weird, we've never missed him this much." Ri commented thoughtfully.

The sound of approaching footsteps had the three girls turning sharply. "Forgive me, may I steal Aranel for a moment?" Haldir asked cordially.

Aranel:

_I'll see you guys at lunch. _Aranel commented before following Haldir. They walked silently through the corridors, Aranel waiting for Haldir to speak, Haldir trying to figure out what to say.

"Lady Galadriel said that you plan to stay here, after we depart?" Haldir questioned observing as Aranel stiffened slightly before nodding.

"Yes. My sisters and I are eager to see the world, though we are unsure about parting."

Haldir nodded but continued to walk. "I see. You said so yourself you felt as if your time together was coming to an end."

"Yes, I did. I suppose my sisters and I are just trying to prolong the inevitable."

"I see." Was Haldir's rather short response.

"Are you—are you angry?" Aranel inquired curiously.

Haldir did not comment, just continued to walk. He found a small clearing away from the most traveled path and turned for Aranel to continue. "I am not sure myself. It is hard to explain—elves are different you know. We have only one fëa mate and they are our everything. For some the realization of who that is takes longer than others. The loss of a fëa mate can result in the other dying from grief."

Aranel nodded sitting beside Haldir. "Yes. I know, elves are the only creatures who can fade."

"Do you know why I am telling you this?"

Aranel sighed before looking at Haldir grabbing one of his hands. "I think so, but Haldir you must understand. I am not elven for me this—" Aranel stated gesturing to the both of them. "It's going so fast. It was only a few days ago all I knew was my sisters and father. To suddenly have this it's too much too soon." Haldir made no response and it worried Aranel. She quickly turned toward him, sitting halfway in his lap. "Please Haldir I am not rejecting you, this I swear. I just—I need this too slow down."

Haldir refused to look up, she said she was not rejecting him but the pain in his heart told him otherwise. Still he would not risk losing her all together. Finally he nodded, "friends than? For now, until we get to know each other better?"

Aranel smiled brightly nodding her head joyfully happy that he was accepting what she proposed. "Can I ask one thing?" Haldir questioned.

"Of course."

"You let me taste you once that is all I can think about. One last kiss is all I ask before we share no more." Haldir stated waiting for her response.

Aranel sat still looking at Haldir incredulously, he made her sound like a temptress! Nodding her head she agreed, she too wanted one last kiss. "Of cou-"

Haldir cut her off his lips smashing into hers, his tongue plundering her mouth. Aranel stiffened momentarily surprised by the sudden action before quickly relaxing and returning his kiss with a fever. Hands reached for his head and suddenly she found herself straddling him, her hands tangled in his hair. His kiss was like last time, hot and demanding. Haldir left no question as to who was in control, though Aranel hardly cared, she was happy accepting his passion. Haldir's hands found themselves knotting in her hair, musing some of the roses. One of his other hands found itself on her waist pulling her in closer and closer still until her body was flush against his.

Haldir released her mouth, her breathing coming out in frantic pants before he delved back in, her taste whole and all consuming. Her body was hot against his, fitting like a puzzle piece, he did not wish this kiss to end knowing that this would be the last for a while.

Aranel moaned into his mouth when he began to draw circles on her back with one of his hands. She was quick to pull his head closer to hers, her mind foggy. Pulling back she panted against his parted lips, their breathes hot, before he reached her neck. Teeth scraping along her neck as he placed open mouthed kisses along her neck down to her collar bone. Aranel tiled her head to the side giving him more access her eyes closed tight in a blissful haze. Pulling his head from her neck she smashed her mouth back on his, putting everything she had into the kiss. She was the one who asked to slow down, suddenly forgetting why though.

Releasing her mouth Haldir leaned back his eyes hazing, "so. Friends?"

Aranel looked him in the eye surprised before leaning back and laughing heartily. She leaned back in his arms nuzzling into his neck. "For now."

Haldir just hummed and stroked her hair lightly. "Do you always lay on your friends like this?" He asked teasingly. Aranel was about to question what he meant until she realized that she was still straddling his lap, her torso splayed out on his, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Only special friends." She teased back lightly. Haldir chuckled, welcoming the embrace regardless. She sighed before wiggling off his lap. Plopping down beside him she leaned into his shoulder, his arm winding around her waist.

"Tell me about your childhood." Aranel questioned. "What was it like growing up in Lothlorien?"

"It was nice, I didn't truly appreciate the beauty of the forest until my first mission outside of the woods. Only then did I realize how blessed I was to grow up there. The trees are taller than imaginable, reaching the sky. I lived with my mother and father. My mother worked as a seamstress, I think she spent more time fixing the holes in my clothes than on those that paid. My father was the March Warden before me, he was the reason that I wanted to be a Warden in the first place. They loved me and doted on me. I was already a warden, granted a new one when they had my brother Orophin and then Rumil shortly after. I did not get to spend as much time with them as I wanted, as a young Warden a spent much time on the boarder still learning."

Aranel leaned on him, "that does sound lovely. Are your brothers wardens also?"

"Yes, I am the head of the Warden, I have four other Wardens each appointed to either the eastern, western, northern, or southern boarder at one time. They are each in charge of their individual boarder. It helps to have it like that. Before when my father was March Warden, it was just him and things became hard. How was he to deal with quarrels amongst wardens when he didn't understand fully what happened? When I became March Warden I brought my idea to Lord Celeborn. He agreed that it was a good idea and we put it into plan quickly. Things became much smoother after that. Anyway my brothers are these Boarder Leaders, they share the northern border."

"Share?"

"Yes, the wardens rotate on the boarder in two month cycles. The Boarder Leaders, split the so that they each take it two months at a time. There are two per boarder and they each have five wardens that they trust completely and explicitly as their voices when they are not on the border. For a time I thought to just make more Border Leaders, but I found myself having trouble with that many. Of course that doesn't mean that the wardens aren't able to talk to me if they have concerns, quite the opposite. The Border Leaders are simply there for the everyday quarrel and so forth. Any real problems come to me directly."

"Hmmm, that sounds like an awful lot of work."

"It is but I don't mind it." Haldir commented playing with one of Aranel's hands.

"We are planning on visiting Lothlorien in around a year."

"You plan to travel with Lady Arwen?"

Aranel nodded.

Marilla:

_I'll see you guys at lunch._

Marilla and Ri watched as Aranel followed Haldir down though the winding paths of Rivendell.

"Ah, excuse me. Would you mind if I stole Marilla for a moment." A voice called. Marilla nodded and followed after Prince Legolas.

_Lunch? _Ri asked

_Yep. _Marilla responded.

"So you are staying here?" Legolas questioned.

"Yes, my sisters and I are going to stay here until Lady Arwen heads to Lothlorien, we'll go with her than. I think we will stay there for a year or so before heading to the Woodland Realm. If we are still welcome of course."

"Of course! I apologize for this though." Legolas trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Marilla questioned unsure as the rounded a corner and found King Thranduil sitting on a bench gazing out deep in thought. "Oh."

"He wants to meet you, talk to you." Legolas explained quickly, leading her his father.

"You're Majesty." Marilla bowed, she really wasn't sure how to approach the King well known for his temper.

Thranduil's glazed eyes snapped to attention looking over the girl carefully. She was the daughter of Gandalf and powerful, which he supposed made her an appropriate match for his son. She and her sisters would certainly be able to make communication between the realms more effective. He raised a hand brushing off her bow. "Please, there is no need for that. Just call me Thranduil, have a seat."

Right, Marilla thought. Stay calm and breathe. Sitting on the bench next to the King she found herself nervous. Legolas smiled before sitting on the grass by her feet. He leaned slightly against her legs, his presence comforting.

"If I were to ask you about your childhood what would you tell me?" Thranduil asked not giving any indication whether or not he actually cared to hear the answer.

"Oh! Well I suppose I would tell you that I remember little of it. My sisters and I don't remember much at all from before Father found us and took us in." Marilla answered thoughtfully.

"I see, then about your powers. I am intrigued by that? Such a small girl being able to control an element." Marilla detected a slight interest in his voice, though it was so slight she could have imagined it.

"Well I can control water. Though I need a source, it's not hard to get though. Most think that I need to be by a large body of water but I can sense the water in the moist air, that in the soul, even the water in plants. It takes a bit longer but I am able to suck it from these sources and use it then. Of course, Aranel never let me take any water from plants that would kill them."

"What can you do with the water?"

"As much as my imagination allows I suppose, though Father did teach me how to heal."

"Interesting. You and your sisters also share a telepathic bond?" Thranduil asked sounding more intrigued then before.

"Yes."

"How does that bond work?"

"Like talking I suppose. We can have our minds completely open so that every thought is passed to the other but normally we do not do that. Normally we have our minds partially closed so that they can be reached by another if wanted and only what we wish is sent to the other."

"Fascinating." Thranduil commented his eyes glazing off. Marilla looked to Legolas who smiled and stood gesturing for her to follow him.

Once they were far enough away Marilla questioned him. "Why does he do that?"

Legolas looked over his shoulder and laughed lightly. "Did you know elves only have one fëa mate? That we could die from grief if they passed."

Marilla nodded her head unsure. "Once few mates bond in front of Manwe, the Lord of the Valar, they share a special bond. They are able to communicate telepathically."

"Like my sisters?"  
"Yes like you and your sisters. Though since I do not know the depth of your bond with your sisters nor do I know the bond of those bound, I cannot truly compare them. I suppose that's why father questioned you about it. He was curious about the bond, he probably is probably comparing it to the one he shares with mother. That's why he does that, he is speaking with her. Normally he doesn't look so-"

"Look like he's paying no attention to what's happening around him?"

Legolas laughed brightly. "Yes, I think the farther the distance the harder it is to communicate. Is it like that with your sisters?"

Marilla frowned thinking. "I have idea, we have never been very far away from each other."

"I should like to spend more time with you, if that is alright with you?" Legolas trailed off unsure.

Marilla smiled lightly looking away. "That is very much alright with me."

Legolas leaned in, being stopped by Marilla hand. He leaned back frowning, uncertainty in his eyes. "What is it?"

Marilla looked down at her hands. "I—this is all going too fast."

"Of course forgive me." Legolas leaned back politely. He was not sure how to approach her, or the situation.

"No! Its fine really, I enjoyed—it's just that. We only have a week before you go back and I would like to spend that time getting to know you."

Legolas leaned forward kissing her temple. "I understand. This is all very new to me also."

"You mean you haven't—"

Legolas looked away bright red. "Of course not! I am the crown prince and my father was sure that I was very careful with my relations. I was watched closely since the day that I was born. It was frowned upon for me to be in any kind of relation like that."

"Me either. Not the being watched from birth but I've never been in a relationship with someone. I'm not really sure what to do."

"Perhaps we should start as just friends." Legolas offered trying to keep the hurt he felt from creeping into his voice. She was right, they were moving much too quick especially for only having just met. Besides he was the Prince it was his job to set an example for his people.

"I would like that." Marilla commented shyly. "So you know my plans for after you depart. What are your plans?"

"I'll stay at the palace for a while I suppose. Though I am very eager to see the other places Middle Earth has to offer. Father says I have a wander lust, that I should get rid of it. Though up until a while ago, I had no reason to stay at the palace, when there is an entire world open for me."

Marilla blushed, "until a while ago?"

Legolas grabbed her hand running his hands over her knuckles. "Mmmhmm."

"What's changed?" Marilla asked already knowing the answer.

"You." Was Legolas' simple reply. Legolas leaned in hesitantly, this time with no restraint from Marilla.

His lips met hers, hesitantly. They were soft and warm, yet Marilla could feel the uncertainty and pause in his kiss. For a moment Marilla was unsure what to do, placing a hand on his arm she return the kiss. The kiss was soft, gentle, and possibly the sweetest thing Marilla had ever felt. One of Legolas' hands reached up toward her face, gently stroking her cheek, the other winding its way around her waist.

Marilla quickly wrapped her hands around his neck clasping them together. The tentative feel of tongue on her lip had her opening her mouth unsure. He was timid and curious in his movements, searching her whole mouth before coming back and encouraging her to do the same. Which she did so, with a bit of hesitance. Marilla almost laughed at how uncertain the both of them were. Legolas began to put more passion behind the kiss knowing that Marilla was not going to refuse him. Their tongues quickly fought for dominance, Marilla not backing down. If Legolas was surprised by her fight he gave no indication, though it mattered little as he won soon after. He pulled back from her his breathing erratic. His eyes were slightly dilated and he was struggling with his own composure.

Marilla likewise was having difficulty. Her brain was a muddle of thoughts, she wanted to go slow and be friends, but she wasn't sure friends kissed like that. Before anymore thought could be put in Legolas' mouth was back on hers, still gentle but hot with a passion. Her hands that were clasped behind his neck were quickly running up and down his chest, knotting and unknotting in his tunic. She was sure there were going to be wrinkles there but she could not force herself to care. Legolas' grip on her face loosened and she found his hand quickly wandering to her hair, holding her head there. The one around her waist playing with the ends of her hair.

Legolas pulled back, his lips swollen a slight smile on his lips. The look mirrored on Marilla's.

"It truly is strange finding your fëa mate." Legolas whispered to Marilla. She blushed hotly before ducking her head. "It is going to be hard to control myself, to only be friends with you."

Marilla smirked at his rumpled shirt before replying. "It'll be good practice for when your King don't you think. Learning control."

Legolas looked at the smirking girl and impish grin forming on his face. "I suppose but don't come crying to me when you want a kiss."

Marilla leaned back incredulously, before laughing and playfully hitting him on the arm.

Ri:

Ri stood alone watching her sisters walk away before deciding to head back to her room. On her way she ran into Elladan who smiled brightly at her.

"My lady." He said bowing playfully. He straightened his face serious, rubbing the back of his head he added. "I was actually looking for you. If you don't mind, may we talk?"

Ri smiled, "of course Elladan." Taking his arm she allowed him to lead her away.

"Just Dan, please. If we are going to be siblings someday I would prefer that." He replied teasingly.

Ri looked up at Dan frowning. "Dan?"

The elf in question just shook his head.

"Does it bother you?"

"I'm happy for my brother, I am truly. I suppose I'm just sad. I feel like I'm losing him."

"I know what you mean. Truly I do, with my sisters."

Dan looked away sighing. "I don't know what to do. I've never had to fight for my brother's attention."

Ri stopped placing a hand on his arm. "Dan you listen to me. You will not be fighting for his attention or affection for that matter. You are brothers and that is a precious bond that I would not even dream about breaking."

Dan nodded looking down at Ri smiling. "I suppose your right, besides I'm gaining another little sister to tease. Arwen gets boring to prank sometimes."

Ri laughed at him. "I'll have to sleep with one eye open. Besides I'll be more than happy to help you prank Ro."

Dan looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm and interesting thought. I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful kinship." Ri shook his outstretched hand a wide smile on her face.

"You know, I think this will be good for you too. Maybe now you can get yourself a nice she-elf." Ri teased.

"Oh? And what do you mean with now? I'll have you know all the she-elves love me." Dan commented mildly offended at the accusation.

"Mmmhmm. Sure they do."

"Dan is that you?" A voice called behind them. Ri turned and smiled brightly as Elrohir caught up to them, a frown on his face.

"Well that is my cue to leave, it has been a pleasure to meet you. Until later little sister." Dan winked giving a chaste kiss to her hand before bounding away, pausing to say something to Elrohir.

Elrohir nodded and walked toward Ri a guarded look on his face. "So?"

Ri smiled a secret smile and began to walk away. "Dan is nice, made a comment about me being his little sister and helping him prank you."

Elrohir blinked before catching up. "Oh? Don't you think you should be helping me prank him? Not the other way around."

"I suppose I could help you too."

"Now that's mean. Playing both teams, are you trying to turn my brother and I against each other." Ro teased.

Ri looked up at him laughing at his false thoughtful expression. "A good diplomat knows all their cards, and those of all their opponents."

Ro caught her around the waist spinning her towards him. "And it that what you are? A good diplomat."

"Better than you." She whispered out before his mouth caught hers. There was no hesitation, Elrohir knew what he liked and what he wanted but he was gentle with her. Their lips moved in sink, his arms slinking around her waist and back pulling her closer to him. Ri wrapped her arms around his neck trying to pull him even closer.

Ri's mind was hazed, she had no idea a person could kiss so gently and passionately at the same time. Ro bit her lip, demanding entrance to her mouth. Ri did not hesitate to let him in, eager herself to battle for dominance. And so the fight began, every inch of Ri tingling. Ro backed them up until Ri's back hit something hard. Little care went in to the possibility that anyone could interrupt. All Ri knew was Ro at this moment, his kiss minimizing their world until it was just them.

Ro pulled back, an appreciative glance over Ri's swollen lips and hazed eyes. "Mine." He whispered before diving back for her mouth, swallowing her very being. Ri wanted to respond, to tell him that she was no one's but her mind was having a hard time functioning at the time. Ri stood on her tip toes trying to pull the elf closer to her. The kiss was quickly escalating, Ri's heart beating erratically in her chest. The two continued in their embrace, until finally the need for oxygen caused them to break apart.

Ro nuzzled into Ri's neck placing gently kisses along her collarbone, her eyes closing in bliss. "Ro. Ro." Elrohir pulled back his eyes glazed over with lust. "We need to slow down. We just met."

Elrohir sighed before resting his head on her shoulder, breathing deeply. "I suppose so." Ri smiled and began to rub designs on his back.

"Besides, I want to get to know your brother too. I don't want him to feel as if he is booted out of your life."

Elrohir leaned back looking in her eyes a teasing glint in them. "Wait a minute. Are you interested in me or my brother?"

Ri laughed at his jest but knew the insecurity deep down so she answered with a serious an answer as she could manage. "You. Always you. Only you." She whispered pecking him on the lips and quickly slipping from his embrace when he tried to deepen the kiss. "Of no you! That is not slow."

"How slow are we talking about?" Ri just laughed and ran through the halls, Elrohir hot on her heels.


	9. A Week's Time

After their father had left the girls hardly had time to breathe. There one week was there and gone before they could blink, every moment spent with the elves or each other.

**Day One**

The girls met up for lunch, their 'friends' hardly leaving their side.

_Marilla pass me the jam. _Ri asked, quick to catch the thrown object.

_The bread. Butter. The strawberries. Napkin. Can you fill my cup? Who took my fork? Is that honeydew? Oooh cantaloupe._

The elves watched brows raised as the three sisters didn't utter a word but ate silently, things being thrown around toward each other, none of them bothering to look to catch the objects.

"Arwen, how are your lessons going?" Lady Galadriel asked an amused smile on her face.

"Good." She responded, the idea of the lessons boring her. "Actually, Ri." Ri looked toward Arwen a brow raised. "I don't suppose you would be interested in sitting in on a few of them?"

"What are the lessons?" Ri questioned curiously.

"The usual; language, culture, healing, education. Things like that." Arwen commented casually waiting for the sisters to comment.

"Culture?" Ri asked happily, "as in diplomacy?"

"Healing?" Aranel commented her attention taken from something one of the serves was handing her.

"Education?" Marilla asked bouncing slightly in her seat.

Lord Elrond leaned back in his seat, blinking rapidly. "Would you girls be interested in learning?" He was always happy for eager students. His sons had little care for things other than sword fighting and archery, his daughter following suite.

The sisters shared a look before responding together. "Yes!"

**Day Two**

**Ri**:

"So, you are telling me that you do not go out to help the humans at all?" Ri questioned Erestor and Glorfindel stormily. They were suddenly intimidated by the young woman.

"Well, we sometimes send out small scouting parties, when we notice orcs close to our borders and if they notice a village in need they are quick to help." Glorfindel commented leaning on his hands in thought.

"Ri!" Ri turned to find the twins running up to her happily.

"Just a moment Ro, Dan. I'm in the middle of a very important discussion." Ri responded not having noticed Elrond behind his sons. Turning back to the two advisors she continues. "Elves will not be around forever, this I understand soon everyone will have sailed BUT that does not mean that you should refrain from helping."

"But it is as you said my lady, we will not be here forever." Erestor commented.

"Yes, and it should be up to you, the wiser to help train the young. That includes the humans, you all will not be here forever and leaving them behind on their own worries you. I can tell, so why not teach them so that your mind may rest when you do have to leave." Ri argued.

Ro chuckled at the looks on the advisor's faces, she was scary when she wanted to get her point across. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down waiting for her to finish. Dan looked at him curiously before sitting beside his brother.

Lord Elrond was the first to come forward his hands raised in a pacifying manner. "Your ideas are interesting. Please we will discuss this later. I believe my sons wish to speak with you."

As the three left Ri could hear Elrond speaking with his advisors.

"It is a good idea." Elrond commented.

"Yes, she's a tad bit scary though when she wants something." Erestor added.

"Your sons got a handful." Glorfindel chuckled out. "I suppose that's payback for all the trouble he caused."

**Marilla:**

Marilla wandered the corridors humming lightly, she was heading to the waterfalls to meet up with Legolas. She paused when she saw a flash of sunny blonde hair. Following it she wandered closer curiously.

"Oh! Forgive me King Thranduil. I saw the hair and thought you were Legolas." Marilla stuttered stopping short of the King.

He smiled gracefully and waved off her apology. "There is no need. Would you take a walk with me?" Thranduil held out his arm. Marilla did not want to be late to meet with Legolas but she couldn't tell the king no. Grabbing his arm she nodded. "I have heard the rumors. That I am a cold king, perhaps even colder than my father who was known for his iron fist."

Marilla stayed silent soaking up the information. "The only times that I am not called a cold king is when my temper flashes and then it is even worse. My subjects respect me, love me to a degree. I have worked hard to keep them and our woods safe. I became King suddenly, I went off to fight in a war and my father was King, I came back and I was."

Marilla frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

King Thranduil looked down at her before continuing. "It is hard to be King, I must be harder than I normally am. My subjects they might love me more if I were gentler but then what happens to the power hungry nobles." The King paused shaking his head. "I want you to understand what you are getting yourself into. I know that you are trying to take it slow with him, I understand your trepidation. Remember you always have an ally with myself and my wife and Legolas. After that you will have to tread carefully."

"Perhaps, the day will come, when you can be as gentle as you want to be to your subjects." Marilla commented trying to brighten the king.

He looked down smiling slightly, "perhaps. Perhaps I will need to be taught though."

Marilla blinked up at him surprised before a smile wound its way onto her face. "Now off you go, I know you were meeting my son." Thranduil added.

"I look forward to getting to know the real you then, not the rumored one." Marilla bowed quickly running off to meet Legolas."

Thranduil watched her walk away a new hope in him. Yes, perhaps she would teach him, perhaps he would teach all of the Woodland Realm.

**Aranel: **

A knock on her door had Aranel checking the visitor curiously. Ri and Marilla still at dinner, and they wouldn't knock. Opening the door Aranel smiled brightly.

"Haldir. What are you doing, I thought you were sending a letter to your brothers?" Haldir held out his arm and Aranel grabbed it following suit.

"I just sent it, messenger birds are very quick, and they will get it soon. I was wondering if you would care to take a midnight stroll."

Aranel laughed. "Well considering we already started it there is little reason to ask." Haldir smiled at her, before noting her hair was down, no flowers in it. "What is it?"

Haldir smirked, playing with her hair. "Nothing, I've just never seen you with your hair completely down."

"Does it look weird?" Aranel asked self-consciously.

"No." Haldir replied quickly. "I can't decide whether I think you are more beautiful like this or with flowers I picked in your hair."

Aranel blushed looking away. "Friends, remember?"

Haldir chuckled. "Friends can complement each other. Why just the other day, one of my brother's asked me if I thought he had gained weight. I told him yes."

Aranel laughed. "Haldir your brother is different from a friend, and that was certainly not a compliment."

**Day Three**

**Aranel**:

Aranel sat in the garden playing with the grass lightly, the wind blowing her hair. The sound of crunching boots had Aranel looking up a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning Haldir." Haldir stepped up smirked before searching for a flower.

"Good morning Aranel." Picking three orange lilies he sat behind her weaving them in her hair. "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"You control earth, so why do you not just grow your own flowers?" Haldir's hands quickly finished and trailed down her arms and around her waist pulling her to his chest.

"I suppose, the first time it was because the magic of the elves made the flowers different to me. Then, you were there picking me flowers every time I wandered to get some."

Haldir hummed thoughtfully. "So you wear the ones I pick out? Do your sisters ever pick you out flowers?"

Aranel laughed. "No, they have never picked out any flowers for me, just you."

"What will you do when I leave?" Haldir asked curiously.

"I suppose I will just go back to growing them."

Haldir smirked standing up, pulling Aranel with him. "So you'll only wear the flowers I pick?"

Aranel watched him curiously before smiling and twirling out of his embrace and walking her own path peeking over her shoulder to see if he was following, he was. "I suppose so. Does that make you happy?"

Haldir chuckled before running up to her, picking her up around the waist his gaze intense. "And if I said it did."

Aranel ran her hand along his cheek smiling softly as he put her down. "I would say it makes me happy too."

**Ri:**

"You have to be quiet." Arwen shushed.

Ri grinned up at her cheekily. "Who would have thought the Evenstar to have suck a mischievous side?"

Arwen grinned back at Ri happily, "please. The twins' only advantage use to be that there were two of them and now I have you."

The two girls calmly walked down the corridor waiting for the screams.

3…2… 1….

"Ahhhhhhhh!" "Arwen! Beriadanwen!" Two nearly identical voices screeched. The girls shared a look before laughing loudly alerting the twins to their whereabouts. Ro and Dan rounded the corner covered in what looked like honey and feathers, not original maybe. But pulled off to perfection. The two started a dead sprint toward the girls who quickly turned tail and ran laughing wildly.

The twins were taller, and caught up to the two quickly. Dan tackled his sister to the ground, their laughter echoing down the halls. Ro had picked up Ri around the waist and was twirling her before quickly embracing her the sticky honey coating her and her dress.

Dan looked up betrayal in his eyes. "Traitor! You had promised to help me prank Ro and here you are conspiring with my sister! Against me!" Dan rolled onto his back dramatically sobbing. "Oh what has the world come to?"

Arwen chuckled standing back up covered in honey and feathers. "Oh hush you, it's obvious that I am her favorite."

Ri laughed as Ro set her down on her feet. Glancing over her form she frowned, she was in a similar state as Arwen. "Arwen, I think a bath and change in clothes is in order."

Arwen giggled and nodded linking arms the two left the brothers gaping after them.

"Wait a minute. Ri why didn't you argue that Arwen's your favorite!" Ro called out.

The four hadn't noticed Elrond, Galadriel, and Celeborn on the balcony watching the whole scene.

Galadriel leaned to Celeborn smiling softly. "She hasn't laughed in so long."

Celeborn placed a quick kiss to his wife's temple. "None of them have been this happy in a long while.

"The daughters of Mithrandir are a treasure." Lord Elrond commented, joy overtaking his heart at the joy his own children felt.

**Marilla:**

A scream broke the peace between the two. Marilla who had been nodding off in Legolas' embrace jolted up suddenly. "What was that?"

Legolas laughed pulling her back against his chest. "I believe that was the sounds of just revenge."

Marilla rose a dark brow but didn't comment reclining back on his chest, dozing back off.

**Day Four**

**Ri: **

"This is nice." Elrohir commented on the top of the cliff, his feet dangling over the edge the sun beginning to rise over the horizon.

"What is?" Ri asked leaning against him, his arm around her waist.

"Spending time together. Just you and me."

Ri looked up at Elrohir curiously. "Ro." Ri asked a smile forming on her face. "Do you not like sharing me with your family?"

Elrohir looked down at the smirking girl. "No as a matter of fact I don't." Cue heavy sigh. "But alas, they are my family and I must."

Ri giggled leaning back against him. "It is nice. Tell me about your mother."

Elrohir sighed before answering. "She was—well she was my mother. And she was fantastic and amazing in every way, perfect. Father was heartbroken when she left. It was orcs you know. She was going to visit grandmother in Lothlorien and her party was attacked by orcs, they killed everyone and took her hostage. By time Dan and I found her, it was too late. Father healed her physical wounds yes, but she was too—she didn't want to be here anymore. She lost her will to live here and she began to fade. So father had no other choice really then to watch her sail. He wanted to go with no doubt, but we were still young, fully grown yes but children in the eyes of elves. Father would not leave us here, grandmother had told him that he could leave us with them but he refused to let the orcs take both parents from us. I suppose that wasn't really what you asked was it?"

Ri looked up at Elrohir smiling sadly. "Whatever you want to tell me, that's what I'll hear."

Pulling her tightly to his side he smiled and continued. "My mother she had this laugh, anytime she laughed everyone around just lit up. She had this lit about her in that way. If she was happy, everyone was happy. If she was sad everyone wanted to fix it. She was smart too, and patient, unbelievable kind and caring. Everyone looked up to her. It hit Arwen the hardest her leaving, because I think Arwen looked up to her the most. Suddenly Arwen was trying to be as sophisticated as our mother. She can be, no doubt but she missed her childhood. I should thank you really, it has been a long time since she was able to relax and be free."

Ri cuddled into his side, the sun almost completely up. "I'm happy she's happy."

"Me too."

**Aranel:**

"Haldir." Aranel called looking around the garden. She knew he was here she could feel it but he was good at masking his presence. A pair of hands shot out from behind a tree wrapping around her waist making Aranel scream and laugh as the proceeded to spin her around. "Haldir! Oh you are making me dizzy!"

Haldir set her down before a throat being cleared caught her attention. Looking over the two quickly jumped apart straightening their attire. Haldir stepped forward bowing before stepping back to wrap his arm around Aranel. "My lord, my lady."

Galadriel smiled gently. "My March Warden, my husband and I would like a word with Lady Aranel." Haldir frowned but nodded placing a chaste kiss on her temple and leaving the three to talk.

Aranel fidgeted slightly under their scrutiny, attempting a small curtsey she addressed them. "Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel what can I do for you?"

Lord Celeborn smiled gently motioning for her to sit at the bench. Aranel nodded uncertain and sat down, Lady Galadriel sitting beside her and taking her hands in her own gently.

"Do not fret young one. We simply wished to inquire about your well-being." Lady Galadriel soothed.

"Oh, well I am doing well." Aranel commented unsure.

"Do you enjoy it here in Rivendell?" Lord Celeborn asked kindly. Aranel looked up at him and nodded her head smiling shyly. "Indeed, Rivendell is beautiful. Lord Elrond tells me that you inquired about learning the art of healing?"

"Yes. I know how to heal using my powers, I am curious how much farther I can push that." Aranel whispered intimidated by the two beings.

"You and our March Warden have been getting closer." Lord Celeborn observed, no question or accusation in his voice.

"He is a very closed off person. When his parents sailed he was left in charge of his two much younger brothers. He raised them wonderfully, trying not to depend on us. From a young age he was stubborn and prideful yet we find him humbled in your presence. Finally enjoying life." Lady Galadriel commented.

"What is it you want?" Aranel asked unsure.

"Nothing my dear, we are merely here to thank you." Lady Galadriel added truthfully.

Aranel looked at the two surprised, she hadn't done anything. Not really.

"Haldir and his brothers are like sons to us. To see him as happy as he is, makes my heart sing." Lord Celeborn commented resting a hand on her shoulder. "You are staying here in Rivendell, but know this you are always welcome in Lothlorien."

**Marilla: **

Marilla stood at the edge of the field watching Legolas practice his archery, Thranduil standing beside her.

"Legolas had been talented at archery since he first held a bow." Thranduil commented laughing. Marilla observed the King who was becoming a second father quicker and quicker. After their initial talk Marilla noticed a change in Thranduil. "He beat me soon after his hundredth fall, but I still hold onto the title of better sword master." He teased gently.

Legolas turned toward the two snorting. "Not for long, just wait."

Marilla giggled before looking at Legolas curiously. "Will you teach me how to shoot?"

**Day Five**

**Aranel: **

"So, you were teased as a child? Just because you were larger?" Aranel asked incredulously.

"Children can be cruel, but yes I was." Haldir commented off handily as if he had not just told her something important.

"Give me their names." Aranel demanded. Haldir looked at the small girl brow raised.

"You may be tiny, but you are powerful. I will not underestimate that. No."

"Fine." Aranel huffed crossing her arms. The puzzle of Haldir's past was slowly being pieced together.

**Ri: **

"Why are we doing this again?" Ro questioned.

Ri looked over her shoulder grabbing another handful of books and dumping them on the poor elf. "Because I said so."

"Well that's a perfect answer." Ri was quick to lean down and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "Hey! What happened to friends, and slowing down?"

Ri ignored the indignant tone. "It still stands."

"So you can do whatever you want, but I can't?"

"That about sums it up."

**Marilla: **

"You aren't terrible." Legolas commented from his spot.

"I nearly shot your father. Nope I am not trying again." Marilla commented stubbornly refusing the bow.

"He laughed it off."

Marilla pouted from her spot on the grass before sighing. "Fine."

**Day Six**

Aranel looked through the basket one last time. "Yep. I think we have everything let's go!" She said exasperated. Arwen, Ri, and Marilla were checking over everything one last time.

"Remember girls don't go past the-" Lord Elrond began worried.

"Father, I know how far to go. Do not worry." Arwen stated for the seventh time that morning. The four girls were going on a picnic, just the four of them. Of course no one was happy about that.

Lord Elrond stood, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel at his sides all frowning worriedly at the girls. King Thranduil was talking with Marilla making sure that she had everything just in case. Legolas, Haldir, and Ro all stood arms crossed frowning at the party. Dan though worried stood off to the side laughing under his breathe at everyone.

"Fine. Be careful." Lord Elrond stated one last time before the girls departed from the gates.

They wandered the plains a bit talking adamantly until Arwen stopped them, a perfect spot found to set up their picnic.

"I still don't understand why we had to leave the gates for the picnic." Aranel frowned out.

Arwen just rolled her eyes as she laid out the blanket. "Sometime I'm home so long its suffocating."

Ri nodded her head understanding. "We can relate to that." The girls all nodded their heads, though fondly of their Island, the fact that they hadn't left it for long periods of time. As the girls laid out the food they sighed relaxing.

"I feel as if we haven't spoken in forever!" Marilla commented eating another strawberry.

"We just spoke last night and this morning at breakfast!" Aranel laughed out.

"True but it hasn't been just us girls." Ri commented offhandedly.

Arwen nodded along happy to have the girls as friends—sisters. "That's true, those ellon have been taking up all your time."

"Well I'm for one glad we are doing this. Legolas keeps trying to teach me archery!" Marilla exclaimed.

"Didn't you ask him to teach you?" Arwen questioned.

"Well yes. But I'm absolutely horrible! My first shot I missed so horribly that I almost shot his father! The King!" Marilla said horrified. "And for some unknown reason he still wants to teach me!"

"Perhaps he just wants to stand behind you and correct your stance." Ri teased brows wiggling suggestively.

Arwen and Aranel burst into fits of giggles. "Oh stuff it you." Marilla huffed throwing food at the three.

"That's better than mine, Lord Elrond caught Ro and I being more than friends." Ri laughed out. Arwen's face twisted into a grimace.

"Please that is my brother." She pleaded causing the other three to laugh merrily.

"Just you wait Arwen, when you find a nice ellon. Oh you'll be wishing you knew were your father was at all times just to keep him away from you two." Ri teased making Arwen stick her tongue out.

"Oh that was not very ladylike Miss Evenstar." Aranel teased.

"What about you, princess? Any embarrassing situations." Marilla asked.

"None, thank you very much. Haldir and I are taking it slow. "Aranel huffed.

"Oh that's not what I heard?" Arwen commented a sly smirk on her face. Aranel turned to Arwen frowning. "I heard, the day that Mithrandir left one of the elves saw you two in a very intimate position."

Aranel's face heated up, "that was—well you know."

"Oh that was what sister dearest." Ri asked.

"It was just our last kiss—until we started back as just friends."

"Oh, the elf I talked to was blushing as she explained the situation. In fact she thought you two were about to rip each other's clothes off right then and there." Arwen commented laughing at Aranel's face.

The group continued to talk merrily laughing loudly until the sound of a growl reached their ears.

"What was that?" Ri asked fear creeping up her spine.

"It couldn't be!" Arwen jumped up quickly grabbing her sword and drawing it. "We are far enough in the border that there shouldn't be orcs.

"Orcs!" Aranel asked terrified.

Marilla jumped up pushing Aranel behind her as another growl carried through the wind. "We need to go." Just then the heads of a party of orcs came over the hill running at them in a blinding speed.

"No time! We need to call for help!" Arwen cried slashing at the orcs. All four girls reached out with their minds back to Rivendell.

Meanwhile:

After the girls had left the remaining elves went to the Great Hall for lunch, which had been peacefully until screams echoed in their minds. Elrond jumped up throwing out orders, running toward his horse. Haldir, Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, and Thranduil hot on his heels. Guards were quickly at their horses but no sooner than the Lords of the lands and they moved out at a fierce pace.

The girls were fighting off the orcs. Marilla and Ri using their powers, Arwen slashing at them with an expert swordsmanship. A sudden light had all girls looking toward the opposite clearing.

"Papa!" Aranel cried out. Gandalf rode swiftly in slashing at the orcs before hopping off of his horse fighting with his daughters.

"My little flower petal you must fight. I sense the others coming but we will not last until then. Please!" He cried stabbing an orc who had lunged for her.

Aranel nodded silently before holding out her hand and willing the earth to swallow a group of the orcs. Pulling them beneath the soil she crushed them, their life leaving their bodies. Ri stood by Arwen pushing as many orcs back as she could buying them as much time as she could. Marilla was quickly tiring, she did not need a large body of water to but it was exhausting to summon it from the ground.

The sound of a horn drew the attention of the orcs, and a large party of elves atop horses came galloping in slaughtering the last of the orcs. The orcs were soon disposed of and the guards were collecting the bodies to burn. Lord Elrond quickly dismounted running to his daughter.

Legolas doing the same, running his hands over Marilla's hair soothing the girl. His father standing behind him slightly a reassuring hand on both of their shoulders.

Elrohir ran to Ri, cupping her cheeks and murmuring to her before repeatedly kissing her forehead. Dan checked on them quickly before running to his sister who was already fighting off her father.

Haldir jumped from his horse and began to head for Aranel until she threw herself into his arms. Sobbing on him. "I killed them." She cried out. Haldir shushed her running his hands through her hair, holding her body close to his.

"It is alright Aranel, they were orcs. They knew nothing but darkness and evil." Haldir calmed. She just shook her head in his embrace.

"You don't understand."

Gandalf sighed watching the exchanges. A week ago the three would be collected around him, but now. They had started their own futures, though Haldir looked confused. Ri and Marilla were fine, a tad shook up but fine. "She is earth Haldir." He called out grabbing all of their attention. Arwen, Ri, and Marilla broke from their embrace crowding around Aranel.

"Ri is wind, which cares not for the lives around it, happy to touch all lives and blow freely. Marilla is water, calm and collected watching over those it nourishes but quick to take the lives of those undeserving. But Aranel is earth, she gives all life, earth does not take life. It heals and nourished." Gandalf had come to the conclusion that because the girls were from a world with no magic their appearance had magic drawn to them curiously. Each element choosing the girl that fit it best.

Haldir nodded releasing her for her sisters to calm.

"We should head back." Lord Elrond stated, angry that orcs had gotten so far in endangering his daughters.

**Day Seven**

**Aranel:**

It was there final day, the elves were to leave early the next morning. Aranel had spent the entire day with Haldir already missing him. Haldir was taking her back to her room when she told him this.

"Then come with me." Haldir stated.

Aranel shook her head. "You know I cannot."

"Why?" He demanded.

"My sisters and I already have a plan." She pleaded with him.

"You cannot stay with your sisters forever." He stated coldly. Aranel recoiled from him.

"Haldir please! You must understand." Aranel cried. Haldir though would not have it, he knew he was being cruel but the pain in his heart would not allow him to be gentle.

"All I see is you choosing to not be with me. Was that why you said you wanted to only be friends? So that you could reject me now!"

"Haldir that isn't it and you know it! Please, do not ruin our last moments." Aranel whispered.

Haldir stopped sighing before gathering her in his arms. "Forgive me. I understand, it just pains me to let you go."

Aranel cuddled into his chest. "I know."

"We will probably leave too early for you to be awake, may I ask one last kiss of you before I bid you goodbye." Haldir asked.

Aranel looked up at him nodding and standing on the tip of her toes.

Haldir needed no more and swooped down kissing her fully. His mouth plundered hers, as if trying to memorize everything. Aranel reached up pulling his head down to until he was at an almost awkward angle. Hands on her thighs, he quickly picked her up, the kiss becoming easier. With her legs wrapped around his waist Aranel had a new angle and kissed him with a fever.

Trailing kissed down her neck Aranel moaned her heart racing. "Haldir." She murmured. Biting gently on the junction of her neck he returned to her mouth eagerly, putting everything in this kiss.

"Don't forget me." He murmured through kisses.

"Never."

**Marilla:**

Marilla found herself once again leaning in Legolas' embrace watching as their hands rested against each other. A sad silence had taken over them

"I will miss you." Legolas said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Me too." Marilla replied sadly. "It won't be the same here without you."

"I wish you would come with."

"You know I can't."

"I know, I can still wish though." Legolas smiled slightly.

Turning in his embrace slightly she leaned up, their mouths touching.

Legolas was hesitant, he always seemed hesitant as if she would suddenly pull away. This was their last night and Marilla was having none of that. Leaning up more she pushed as much passion as she could in the kiss, knocking Legolas back until she was hovering over him still locked. Legolas was quick to respond, their kiss becoming heated. His hands found her face holding her there as he leant up slightly, trying to get closer. Marilla was leaned over him slightly her hands on the ground holding herself up. Moving her hands to rest on his face, Marilla fell flush against Legolas their embrace becoming stronger. Legolas rolled them over slightly until Marilla was underneath him. He pulled back slightly gazing at Marilla in wonder, as the moon made her eyes seem even brighter before dipping his head back to hers.

**Ri:**

Ri had bid goodnight to Ro and was sitting in her shared room brushing through her hair when the door was flung open a teary-eyed Marilla running in.

"Marilla?"

"I want to go with him." She cried out. Ri held her crying sister unsure what to do. She hoped when Aranel came they could calm her down together.

The sound of doors bursting open had Ri looking up hopefully until she saw the tears in Aranel's eyes. _Of course not._

"I want to go with him," She cried.

_That's what Marilla said. _Ri commented

The two girls were a crying mess.

_I know we had a plan. But I don't know what to do. I just started to get to know him and now I won't see him for at least a year. _Aranel cried trying in vain to rub her eyes dry.

_What if he finds someone else, someone better? _Marilla cried.

_He won't. Neither of them will, they already care too much about you to do that. _Ri soothed to her sisters who were calming down, a hiccup passing through their mouths every now and then.

_I hate this. _Marilla cried her temper flaring.

_What do we do then? _Ri asked, not happy that her sisters were so sad.

_I feared this would happen. _Gandalf thought opening the door quietly.

_What should we do papa. _Sarah asked. _Tomorrow morning Haldir departs for Lothlorien as Legolas departs for Greenwood. _

_My sweets you have been together for over a hundred years with only each other as company. If you travel together all three, you will not reach out to others. You will feel no need to socialize. Perhaps it is better for you to be separated this way, perhaps it is time you each found your own path to follow._

_But dad. _Ri commented tears misting her eyes. _You will all leave. _Ri's heart sung sadly at the thought of her sisters leaving. Yes she cared for Elrohir and adored his family but she didn't want to be left behind.

_We are not leaving you behind. _Marilla commented. _We can always speak in each other's minds besides I'm sure we will visit each other plenty._

_My dear sweet daughters. This day was coming, you would not be together forever. Each of you is destined for great things, but I fear if you stay together like you are you will not reach your full potential. You each support and love each other but with that is a sense of security and comfort. You do not feel the need to change anything or try something new. This will do you all some good. I promise and no matter how far we all are from each other. We will always love each other dearly. There is a place in all of our hearts for the other and that will never be replaced. _Gandalf commented sadly to his daughters. They each cried out for him and he was quick to gather his three daughters into his arms for the last time in a long time.


	10. Departure

The girls slept little that night, regardless of how much they truly needed the sleep. Gandalf had left them that night, for their last night together, to go speak to the Leaders of the Realms of the slight change of plan. The girls wondered briefly if he was going to tell Haldir and Legolas the change, but let it be. Aranel looked out the window to the quickly rising sun.

"We need to go." Aranel commented Marilla and her trunk sinking into the ground.

"Yeah. We don't want them leaving without us." Marilla commented. Her attempt at adding some humor to lift the girls' mood did not work well. Ri simply nodded and opened the doors, the girls quietly filing out. Horse nickers, and the clanking of metal brought the girls to a halt at the top of the stairs.

"I guess this is it." Ri commented looking over at her sisters, misty-eyed. _It will be weird without you._

_Don't worry Ri, please, you have Arwen. _Aranel comforted. _She had already become like a sister to us and she will keep you company whenever Ro is gone._

_You know I don't worry about that. Ro is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, besides I suppose I'll be too occupied to miss him with Elrond's library. _Ri teased trying to ignore the fact that she was going to indeed notice his and her sisters absence. _And Marilla you'll be too busy travelling to miss us. And Amelia you-" _Ri hiccupped tears bubbling at her eyes. Aranel and Marilla were quick to pull her into a hug.

_Don't worry Ri, nothing will make me forget you. Legolas had been talking about how he was going to have to stay for a while, they have some business, before he can go off to travel. _Marilla soothed, petting Ri's head.

The three sisters turned when they hears a throat being cleared. "Excuse me, I would like to say good-bye to Aranel." Haldir stated holding his hand out for her.

Aranel sniffed, "Haldir what are you talking about."

"Lord Elrond! I have the two horses you requested." A stable-hand exclaimed bringing two horses with him, a white mare and a deep brown one.

Haldir looked at the horses frowning before looking at Aranel wide-eyed. "Does that mean-"  
"Ahh, Haldir, Legolas, Elrohir. If I could have a moment of your time, humor an old father." Gandalf called leaning on his staff. The elves nodded following Gandalf off a ways to speak.

"Girls, your horses." Lord Elrond called out. Aranel and Marilla walked forward to grab the horse, Ri crying with Arwen's arm around her shoulder.

Aranel grabbed the white mare and led it over to the Lothlorien party that was gathered. Lord Celeborn smiled at her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Lady Galadriel smiled sadly before wiping tears from the young girls face.

Marilla grabbed the deep brown horse, leading it toward the Woodland Realm party. The Guards nodded to her respectfully and King Thranduil strode forward not caring about apperances and enveloped the girl in a hug.

Gandalf sighed deeply resting his chin on his folded hands. The three ellon stood in front of him awkwardly waiting for him to speak, but eager to go back to the crying girls. "I am old, I have seen this world at its worst. Those three are my treasures, I know that I cannot stop them, their paths are changing away from me and each other for the first time. But please, ease a weary father's mind, what are your plans for my daughters."

Haldir stepped forward still reeling from shock. "Up until a few moments ago I did not think that Aranel was coming with. I would have sent her letters, courted her properly. Now, she is coming with me to Lothlorien, I swear to you this. I care for her more deeply than I thought I could for someone outside of my family and I will continue to care for her until I draw my last breathe."

"What do you propose she does while you are away on the border? You are the March Warden the head of the Lothlorien military. You hold a seat in the council and are of great influence. Often times you will not be in the city. Do you propose my daughter sit in your Talan and await your return?" Gandalf asked critically.

"That is for her to decide. I love my people and my home, she would not ask for me to give that up. I will be back more often than before should she be waiting for me in the city. I will fight for her protection and take more care in my own life." Haldir responded.

Gandalf could ask no more of him. Turing to Legolas he continued. "And you Legolas, what are your plans. You have the soul of a wanderer."

Legolas immediately straightened. "What you say is true. But I wish to take her with me to see the world, meet the people. Experience other lives and cultures."

Gandalf nodded, that Marilla had the most of a wanderlust soul of the three girls. He frowned, "That is your plan? To travel for the rest of your time here? To drag her from place to place never settling down?"

"I will have to settle at some point, I know that, I am a prince. My father expects me to settle and have children to ensure his line. I feared that, being tied to a place, but with Marilla by my side it does not seem so horrible. She will be there, always, I know that. That is what I need, what I've been looking for, someone who will go with me when they want but is content staying behind."

Gandalf nodded and turned to Elrohir. Before Gandalf could ask a question Elrohir answered. "She does not need to be by my side all the time. All the elleth I have met expect me to stop and become my father so that they may stay and raise the young elflings. However, Beriadanwen is different. She does not want me to stay, she wants me to be who I want to be in return I can give her freedom."

Gandalf sighed heavily. "Yes I always feared that for her, all of my daughters are more independent than most females. I feared that they would not find males who could give them both the support and freedom that they needed. Humor me for but a moment longer."

Gandalf looked over to the waiting parties, where his daughters were. He knew they were in good hands, but he had one more question. "What may I ask was your first thoughts on them? When you first met my daughters, what did you think? I always feared they would never fit in anywhere."

"Beautiful." Elrohir whispered. "Amongst the orcs and grime I could see she had a fierce independent spirit. It took my breath away, when I picked her up and placed her on my horse she was short of breathe but was not shaking. I was surprised, this young woman who had been attacked by a pack of orcs was not shaking in fear. I believe I even heard her curse them under her breathe." Elrohir started to chuckle. "Then we started to talk, she could tell my brother and I apart. That was something that not many had the ability to do. It seems that every elleth I had thus met cared not if I was Elrohir or Elladan, but Beriadanwen did." Elrohir stopped looking down his ears red.

"The first moment I saw Marilla was when I lifted her up on the horse. She gripped my arms and I felt a jolt go through my body. I turned to comfort her and I saw her eyes. I had never seen eyes like that, they were blue, unbelievable blue and so pure. I felt as if I could see straight to her soul through those eyes and that she was looking straight to mine. When we talked I knew, she was the one. She was what I needed, someone that would always be there, either going with me or waiting for me to come back. Either way always true to me." Legolas looked up to the sky smiling. "She beguiled me."

"I saw her standing up on that cliff surrounded by orcs and I looked in her eyes. They were scared, terrified, but somehow peaceful. I realized though she was terrified knowing her younger sisters were safe brought a sense of peace to her. She would have no regrets dying if that meant her sisters were alive, that was something that stirred something in me. Of course, she is small, very petite, and for the first time I felt this overwhelming need to protect. It startled me."

Gandalf nodded thoughtfully. "Then I wish you all safe travels. I still have a bond with my daughters, I will know if anything happens to me. Don't make me make a sudden appearance in any of the realms. Come let us go back."

The ellon quickly went back to their parties, preparing for the departure. Gandalf watched as his little angels were taken from him.

Haldir walked over to his Lord and Lady, looking down at her smiling gently and wrapping an arm around Aranel's waist before speaking with the rulers. "It should take roughly 25 some days to reach Lothlorien. The Guard is well rested and ready." Haldir stated.

"We do not worry Haldir, we are in your hands." Lady Galadriel commented smoothly. Haldir turned to look at Aranel smiling brightly.

"Worry not, we will reach Lothlrien quickly. Once we are there you will never have to worry about orc attacks or fighting. The city is far enough inside the boarder that you will never be put in that situation again. I promise with everything that I have that I will protect you." Haldir stated, running his hands through her hair. "The guards tell me your trunk has been received and has been loaded."

Aranel nodded, allowing Haldir to help her mount her horse.

Legolas likewise rushed back to Marilla's side, kissing her temple and talking with the King.

"Here things are loaded, my son, worry not. The trip to Greenwood should take a little less than a month." King Thranduil soothed his son, who was frantic to make sure the last minute addition had everything.

"Of course, thank you father. I'm happy you are coming with Marilla, my mother often gets bored on her own with only my father and myself." Legolas said helping her to mount her horse.

"Yes, she often asked if we should try for a daughter next. Though Legolas was enough of a handful we never got the chance to." King Thranduil joked from his horse.

"Ada!"

Elrohir had wandered over to Ri, they were talking as Elrohir saddled his horse.

"I will be back in two days' time." Elrohir said mounting his horse. Ri nodded from the ground handing him his belongings.

"Oh no worries little sister I am quite alright." Elladan commented sarcastically next to his brother.

"Hush now." Arwen said coming up behind Ri resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry Ri they will be back in no time, besides I am planning on visiting my grandparents in a couple of years, my brothers usually come with me and I'm certain they would be more than happy to see you come with." Ri grabbed Arwen's hand.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat gathering the attention of all present. "We will have guards guide the parties to the edge of our borders." He would take no chances, especially after the incident a few days ago. "Aa' menealle nauva cale ar' malta"

The parties nodded and filed out of the Last Homely House East of the Sea.

_Bye. _Ri commented.

_See this is not so bad _Marilla teased.

_Oh hush. _Aranel commented. _I'm going to dehydrate myself from crying too much._

Aranel:

As their party came closer to the boarder Aranel checked her connection with her sisters. Both were still strong.

_You are fretting Aranel. _Ri commented.

_Sorry. _

_Just wanted to make sure the connection as strong? _Marilla asked.

_Yeah, _Aranel confirmed.

"Alright this is as far as we go." One of the twins commented looking at the party. "Safe travels and may the Valar be with you. We shall see you in two years' time grandmother, grandfather." With that the small Rivendell party rode off back to their home.

Looking around Aranel noticed how small the party was, there was only Haldir, Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, and two other guard. Noticing her looking Lady Galadriel commented.

"The fewer our number the easier it is to travel and the more discrete we are able to be."

"Besides Haldir is our best guard." Lord Celeborn added looking over at Aranel kindly. Aranel looked to Haldir observing him. The first thing that she had noticed about him was his stature. She hadn't realized until now just how strong he probably was. She wondered briefly how many lives he had taken then shuddered at the memory of her own experience.

"I don't doubt that." Aranel commented looking away from Haldir's penetrating gaze.

_You are blushing young one. _Galadriel commented, which succeeded in deepening her blush.

"Shall we continue?" Haldir commented kicking his horse. "Aranel you are up with me."

Aranel kicked her horse to be beside Haldir, behind them were Galadriel and Celeborn and in the flank were the last two guard. Haldir looked to Aranel out of his peripheral. "Are you nervous?"

Aranel rose an eyebrow, "nervous? No. Excited? Yes." Aranel felt the breeze hit her causing her dark hair to flutter around her.

"I should warn you though, I've always kept my relations private. I'm known for being a cold March Warden, I think many will be surprised to see me so in public with a female especially one so small." Haldir commented looking back forward. It was times like these, when he was on full alert that Aranel could believe it.

Behind them Galadriel laughed. "Surprised? Many elleth will weep, most will be incredulous though. I look forward to your brothers' reaction Haldir." At that comment Haldir grimaced. Aranel thought to how Haldir was around others, he was cold and calculating around most. In fact Aranel had not seen him joke with any except for the twin and Legolas not even the wardens he was with. She realized now how private a person he was and how privileged she was to be privy to that.

"Will they like me?" Aranel asked.

"Yes." Aranel heard Celeborn comment behind her. "I cannot imagine anyone not loving someone Haldir is so enamored with."

Aranel giggled as the horses continued forward.

Marilla:

"This is it." Elrond commented "We will head back to Rivendell. Safe travels, may the Valar be with you." With that the Rivendell party headed back. Marilla watched as they headed back and felt a presence in her mind.

_You are fretting Aranel. _Ri commented almost making Marilla jump.

_Sorry. _Aranel's voice chimed.

_Just wanted to make sure the connection as strong? _Marilla asked.

_Yeah, _Aranel confirmed. Marilla felt Aranel pull back from their mind and with her Ri. Marilla sighed catching Legolas' attention.

"Does something bother you?" Legolas asked.

Marilla turned to Legolas and smiled gently. "It is still different to be parted thus far with my sisters."

"Ahh fret not Marilla, Aranel will make it to Lothlorien safely and Beriadanwen is safe in Rivendell." Marilla watched as a guard took the front of the party Legolas following behind beckoning her to his side. Thranduil followed on Marilla's other side with two guards pulling up the flank.

"We will be Greenwood soon, you will meet my mother Vanya, and many of the subjects." In his eyes Marilla read the silent promise. For a while then we will travel.

Marilla drew in a shaky breathe, she kept forgetting that Legolas was a Prince and this meant if she wanted to be with him she would have to be a princess. Aranel always told her she was bad at being a girl, she would be a role model to many. It was heard to remember, her past before Gandalf was blurry. What she did remember was training to be a teacher an advisor. She hoped that that calling would help her here in this life.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your home Legolas."

"Do not forget I promised to show you around my home when we were back in Rivendell." Marilla looked away blushing.

Ri:

Ri sat with Arwen in the library looking through books when she felt a presence in her mind. _You are fretting Aranel. _Ri commented.

_Sorry. _Aranel responded

_Just wanted to make sure the connection as strong? _Marilla asked.

_Yeah, _Aranel confirmed and with that she felt Aranel pull back and pulled away herself. If Aranel was checking the connection it meant that Elrohir had departed from their party and they were leaving Elrond's boarder.

Ri sighed as she turned a page. The books were interesting, she knew they would be though she was sad to be parted. Arwen grabbed her hand causing Ri to look up. Offering her a small smile Arwen commented. "You miss them do you not?"

"It is strange to be parted."

"We will see Aranel in two years and if Legolas has his way he and Marilla will travel. Worry not you shall see your sisters soon enough." Ri sighed.

"I know Arwen." Sighing again Ri smiled. "Well let us see if I can finish this book before Elrohir comes back.

* * *

Aa' menealle nauva cale ar' malta-May your ways be green and golden (common farewell phrase)


	11. New Faces

Ri sat in the library reading through a book on a short history of the dwarves. She had gotten a routine, wake up go to breakfast with Arwen, to the library, lunch with Arwen. Library, dinner with Arwen, walk around the garden, bed. It was a tedious routine, she knew, she was content with it she only wished that Elrohir was back, worrying for him was not something she was comfortable with. She knew he was safe he had left the side of her sister who had recently left the borders of Rivendell. The sound of horns drew Ri's attention away from the book causing her to run out of the library. Ri knew not where Arwen was but cared little, she hoped that the party that was returning was the one with Elrohir.

Running down the steps Ri passed by Arwen who laughed and walked behind her. As the party neared she saw two identical elves leading the group and her heart jumped knowing it was Elrohir. Halting his horse Elrohir dismounted with a grace that caused Ri's breathe to catch in her throat. He pulled his helmet off and handed it to an attendant before opening his arms for Ri. Quicker than Elrohir thought possible Ri ran into his arms easily being lifted into the air and twirled her around.

"Welcome back." Ri whispered her forehead resting on his. "Everything go well?"

Setting her down gently Elrohir kissed her hand. "Yes, Worry not we met no resistance.

"I know my sisters and I were talking, they are now starting the trek through the mountains." Ri said lying her head on Elrohir's chest.

"Hello, oh I am fine! Thank you for asking dearest sister." Elladan commented sarcastically.

"Oh hush, let them be. Welcome back brother." Arwen chided walked toward her brother. Ri looked at them and smiled happily snuggling into Elrohir's chest as the three teased each other. She expanded her family to these three dark haired half-elves. "Shall we get some fruit to snack on?" Arwen asked. The others nodded and she led them up toward the dining hall.

"What have you been up to while I've been gone?" Elrohir asked looking down at the girl in the crook of his arm.

"Reading, lots of it. Do you think when Glorfindel and Elrond come back I can ask them some questions. I have some plans which could help with the peace amongst the elves and with the other creatures. I've been reading about them to understand their people and culture. It's fascinating." Ri commented smiling up at Elrohir.

Elrohir chuckled. "After your last 'discussion' with them, I think they are scared of you. Though no matter the fear, they will probably be quite eager to hear what you have to say. Have you spoken to Erestor?"

"Yes, we have been discussing my ideas, he thinks it would help if I travelled to see all the cultures." Ri said as she ran toward Arwen. Elrohir let his arm drop smiling after Ri..

Elrohir chuckled before nodding. "I think, that was his way of trying to shirk your independence onto another poor people." Elrohir teased.

**Aranel: **

Aranel looked at Haldir as they rode along the sloping paths. She peaked over the edge before quickly looking straight ahead.

"Aranel, do not worry. These horses know these paths well. They would not let you fall even if you slept."

"I think I will stay awake, thank you." Aranel commented. 'How long will we be in the mountains?"

Haldir chuckled. "I thought you controlled the earth, is a mountain not earth? And just to the end of the day. This path is quick and the horses are swift."

Aranel chuckled shaking her head. "Perhaps, but there is lot of air off the edge and down. . ."

"Focusing straight helps." Lord Celeborn commented behind her.

By nightfall true to Haldir's word they were out of the Mountains, Aranel breathing a quick sigh of relief.

"We will camp here for the night." Haldir commanded. "Daugion, you have first watch." The elf in question nodded.

Haldir turned to Aranel helping her off her horse gently. He set out her bedroll near hers and gave her some Lembas. "Sleep now my princess." Aranel nodded, cuddled up to Haldir and quickly fell asleep.

Movement woke Aranel, who blinked blearily. "Haldir?"

Haldir turned swiftly smiling down at her. "Sleep Aranel, it is just my shift to keep watch." Aranel shook her head fighting the sleep.

"I'll stay with you . . . if that's not trouble." Aranel added quickly. Haldir nodded his head and motioned for Aranel to join him. Pulling her blanket along with her she sat in his lap, laying the blanket over the both of them. "How long have we been travelling?"

"A week. The hardest part of the journey is done. It is two weeks from here."

Aranel hummed already being lulled to sleep. "What is it like in Lothlorien?"

Haldir chuckled, she was falling asleep and was still asking questions. "I can't imagine telling you anything that you don't already know."

"Tell me more about the homes." Aranel yawned out.

"We live in Talans, in the trees. The trees themselves are content knowing what they are used for and they do not grow higher. The talans are in levels though, some are higher than others, though they all are accessed through the winding staircases. My Talan is by my brothers. At night the magic of the Lady and the elves light the forest up.

Aranel cuddled into Haldir. "Hmmm. That sounds nice." Haldir placed a kiss on the top of Aranel's head.

"Sleep now."

"We should head out soon."

"I don't want to wake her."

"We should have Haldir do it." Aranel tried to block out the arguing wardens but eventually cracked open an eye.

"No need I'm awake." The wardens stuttered out apologies which Aranel was quick to brush off. "No worries. I'm not used to travelling for such long periods of time."  
"I thought you and your sisters had travelled from past the Shire?" One warden, Daugion she thought, mentioned. Aranel blinked at the wardens for a couple of moments before curing in her head.

"Haldir!" Aranel called out.

"Wait my lady! We did not mean to insult you!" The other warden panicked. Aranel stood smoothing out her travelling dress, waving his comment off.

"You did not. I simply forgot something that would make this trip much quicker."

Haldir came bounding toward her alarm on his face, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn behind him. "Aranel? What's wrong?"

Aranel looked at the three a frown on her face. "Do you remember that day I first arrived?" Haldir nodded remembering the panic that had ensued. "And after I came back. . ." Aranel trailed off. Haldir continued to stare at her blankly. "Remember how we asked to rest?"

"Yes of course, the orc attack." Haldir commented worried that she feared going out to the open plain.

"Yes—well no!" Aranel fumbled. A light sparkled in Galadriel's eye.

"Yes, Mithrandir had commented that it took you and your sisters merely two days to travel well past the shire." Lady Galadriel commented remembering.

"How did you manage that young one?" Lord Celeborn questioned curious.

"With my powers. I am able to manipulate the earth and this helps me to move, it's hard to explain."

"Can you speed up our trip?" Haldir asked. "Having fewer wardens helps to move quickly but it makes me uneasy."

Aranel nodded happily. "Yes, I had forgotten, my sisters and I never travelled before visiting Rivendell so I had never used my powers in that way before. I forgot that I could do it, until Daugion had commented on me making a trip before."

Haldir nodded gathering everyone and the horses around. "What should we do?"

Aranel looked at the party, it seemed larger. "Nothing. I'm not sure how long I will be able to do this. When it was just my sisters and I, I pushed myself, perhaps too hard." Haldir nodded understanding.

Aranel twisted her hands up toward the sky, and a fence formed around them. She couldn't have the horses panicking and running off. Haldir noticing ordered everyone to go their horse to soothe them, him going to both his own and hers. Aranel walked forward to the front of the small gate and stepped one foot forward swinging her hands back. A gush of wind hit the party quickly as the group rushed through the open plains at a speed seemingly quicker than the horses galloping.

Haldir watched amazed as their surrounding flew by them quickly. The horses at first jerked at the sudden movement but calmed down quickly once they noticed that the elves were calm. She was for the most part still in front of him though he could see her arms moving slightly every now and then. He was curious how much time this could possibly take off of their travel time. Haldir walked up somewhat shakily to Aranel, afraid that if he disturbed her that she would drop them. His fears were uncalled for though, since as soon as he was close enough she looked over at him from her peripheral.

"Yes Haldir."

"I have a simple map, to track our paths. I just want to see the distance we are making." Haldir commented before holding the map out in front of him. Aranel looked over her shoulder briefly before pointing to a point on the map.

"If we are lucky I will last that long. This is much harder than just my sisters." Aranel conceded. Haldir nodded and stood by her side silently, making his presence known, in hopes that he could lend her strength. Already he noted her brow furrowed a slightly sweat forming there. The went for like that for a few more hours before they began to slow down.

Aranel breathed tiredly before gently letting them down. "Haldir. I'm afraid that's as far as I can go." Haldir's arm around her waist tightened slightly.

"Where are we?" He questioned, his sense slightly off. Aranel pointed on the map and Haldir nodded catching her as she fainted.

Lady Galadriel walked up concerned. "She is well, exhausted though. How much time did she manage to take off?"

Haldir sighed lifting the sleeping girl into his arms. "A full day, in the matter of a few hours. If we go at a steady pace, like this every day. We should reach Lothlorien a week early." He stated happy they were close.

Lord Celeborn stepped up an arm wrapped around Galadriel's waist. "She will have to ride with you, it will be dangerous if there is an orc attack."

Haldir nodded as the two mounted their horses. "Alyan, you will be in charge of her horse." Haldir commanded before mounting his horse, Aranel sleeping soundly against his chest. The rode at a steady pace for the rest of the day.

Aranel slowly regained conscious, she felt a warm body behind her and assumed Haldir was riding with her on the horse. Looking up at him she noted his somewhat tense jaw. "Haldir."

Immediately Haldir relaxed and looked down at the girl. "Aranel, you pushed yourself too far."

"I know. I have a plan though, to make this more efficient and less dangerous."

"No Aranel. I do not want you endangered like that. What if an orc was to attack?" Haldir said. Aranel twisted slightly.

"Please, listen to me."

She waited as Haldir's jaw tensed and untensed for a few moments before he sighed.

"What was your plan?" Lord Celeborn asked behind them.

"We wait until it is night, and everyone is making camp. I can take us a bit farther and then when I am done I sleep as if would have been anyway. That way I am on my horse, during the day, so it does not burden another and you don't have to ride with me." Aranel pleaded.

"No Aranel." Haldir refused, it would be harder to see at night, more dangerous. "I will not risk you travelling us in the dark."

Aranel sighed but nodded her head. "But what if"

"No."

"But."

"No."

"Haldir."

"Aranel. I am not endangering you."

"Well that is fine, what if instead we stop shortly before sunset and have me use my powers until dark when we would normally stop." She rushed out hoping he would not refuse.

Haldir sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Only if- and I mean this. If I am at the front watching with you the entire time." Haldir commented giving in.

Aranel bounced happily. "Yes of course. This is good! We will reach even sooner than we originally thought!"

"Yes. We will now. I suppose those few hours of daylight are upon us so shall we stop?" Aranel nodded brightly.

Haldir held up his hand signaling to stop.

Alyan rode up Aranel horse in tow. "March Warden, are we stopping? There is but a few hours of daylight." The warden asked curiously.

"We are done riding yes. Aranel is going to use her powers for the rest of the daylight hours." Haldir dismounted and the group urged the horses together. A gush of wind, and they were off again, Haldir by her side eyes alert. They continued like that until the light was lost.

Haldir placed a hand on Aranel's shoulder. "That is enough. We will rest here for the night." Aranel looked up blinking sleepily and nodded. She waited blinking away her heavy eyelids as Haldir prepared her bed roll.

"Aranel."

Aranel turned to Lady Galadriel smiling. "Yes my lady."

"Thank you. We are eager to return and—" Aranel tried to listen, she really did but her eyes refused to stay open any longer and she felt a pair of arms catch her before she was asleep.

Lord Celeborn had sensed the young girl struggling to stay awake and was quick to catch her when she began to fall. Chuckling he turned to his wife. "Dead on her feet."

Lady Galadriel smiled and brushed some hair from her face. "She is a treasure indeed." She watched as her husband laid the girl down on her bedroll, Haldir thanking him quickly.

Haldir watched Aranel sleep for a moment before he allowed rest to reach him.

They continued like that for a week until they reached the outskirts of Lothlorien.

Aranel was riding beside Haldir as normal when she suddenly felt a presence, it was large and great, and filled with magic. Galadriel noticed her pause and commented.

"We are nearing Lothlorien young one. Can you feel it?" Looking over her shoulder Aranel nodded the excitement bubbling in her stomach.

"It is," Aranel paused unsure how to word it. "It is much more than I thought." Reaching out she tried to reach the wood quicker with her mind.

"It is yet in view. Aranel, how do you know we are close?" Haldir asked looking over at her.

"She feels it my dear March Warden. Through her powers over the earth; she feels the trees, the plants, and the elven magic. Our golden woods are even more magical to her than it is to us." _And will become even more so with your presence. _Galadriel added to Aranel silently.

Haldir nodded perceptively, "once we arrive we will rest for the night far enough inside the boarder to be out of danger. This will give the horses' time to rest before making the long trek to the city." Though they had been travelling for weeks Aranel was still stunned at how he could turn so quickly to the cool March Warden that many feared. Though she knew he would never harm her he could not help but be intimidated by him. "My brothers will be on border patrol, their cycle is up and they will join us on the journey back to the city." Haldir added glancing over at Aranel.

Aranel nodded, his brothers. Suddenly the excitement turned to fear, what if they did not like her? What if they hated her? Too caught up in her musings she did not see the woods come into view. Her father had commented that the only thing human about the girls was their ears and height, their other features, especially their sense was definitely elven. At first all Aranel saw were trees, large trees that seemed to touch the sky. They were in a defined border and she could sense many presences just inside it and much farther in as they got closer Aranel could hear the trees, it sounded like singing. Surprised Aranel turned to Lady Galadriel.

"My lady, are the trees singing?"

Lady Galadriel looked shocked for a moment before she quickly schooled her expression. "It should not surprise me that you hear them. Yes they are, the trees here have long welcomed many a guest and habitant. They both welcome us home and you, they can sense a strong pure magic in you."

Lord Celeborn smiled at Aranel. "I am surprised that you can hear them. Most simply feel their emotions, their warmth, very few actually hear their voices."

Aranel smiled back to Lord Celeborn his presence reminding her of her father and soothing her frayed nerves. As the grew nearer to the border Aranel sensed a shift in the leaves, barely there but there.

"Haldir, do you keep watch in the trees?" She asked curiously.

Haldir turned to her smirking. "Why do you never cease to amaze me? Yes we do." This new piece of information caused Aranel to smile brightly. Once they entered the border Aranel immediately felt a change. She felt much more secure and serene, more so than she felt even on their isolated island.

"It seems my Lady that the woods changes with your presence." Aranel commented feeling the woods grow happier, and healthier.

Galadriel laughed good-naturedly, "It is not just mine that the wood seems stronger with." Looking pointedly toward Aranel, "your magic strengthens the woods."

Haldir halted their party once they were far enough in the woods to no longer be seen from the edge of the border. In the blink of an eye a party of twenty wardens dropped to the grounds hands on their chest in respect. One elf stepped forward, he looked much like Haldir, Aranel assumed this to be one of Haldir's brothers.

"Welcome back, Lady Galadriel." The warden bowed in respect to Lady Galadriel, "Lord Celeborn." The warden bowed to Lord Celeborn. "There is a Talan ready for you farther in the woods. If you would follow me." With that the warden turned and the party of twenty surrounded their party. Many of the wardens sent a curious gaze in Aranel's direction. "How was the trip March Warden?"

Haldir nodded and the party moved forward, "good. We ran into no trouble and you?"

"No trouble."

"Good. It seems that we were able to go to Rivendell without anyone noticing." As the party drew further into the forest the tension that many of the wardens carried on their shoulders seemed to melt. With every step of the horses Aranel observed Haldir relax. The sanctity of the woods put him at ease, with his Lord and Lady safer he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Once they were at what Aranel assumed to be there destination they stopped. Two guards stepped forward grabbing the reigns of the Lord and Lady's horses. Lord Celeborn was the first to dismount his horse, he did so with a grace that surprised Aranel. It was both the Lord and Lady who were powerful magic beings, often times Aranel forgot the power that the Lord held. He was quiet and very observant, Aranel however had little doubt in the fact that he was as capable as Haldir in killing. Once fully dismounted Lord Celeborn wasted little time in helping his Lady. The look they shared and the intimacy of it made Aranel look away embarrassed. The two guards lead the horses away to where Aranel assumed they would stay to rest. Looking over Aranel watched almost mesmerized as Haldir himself dismounted. She could imagine his muscles pulling under his clothing, she caught his eye as he walked over to her.

"Would the lady like help?" Haldir asked gentlemanly. Aranel simply smiled serenely surprised with the butterflies she still got. Reaching out Haldir placed both hands gingerly on her waist and easily lifted her off the horse. Aranel in order to balance placed both of her hands on his shoulders. As he set her down she could feel the eyes of the wardens around her on them. Haldir seemed to care not and rested his forehead on hers once she was safely on the ground. "Welcome to Lothlorien."

Aranel laughed softly and pulled away somewhat embarrassed. Haldir looked over Aranel's shoulder to the warden with her horses' reigns and nodded for him to take it. Releasing his hold on her waist Haldir grabbed one of Aranel's hands and lead her to a tall tree. With an eyebrow raised Aranel looked to Haldir.

"Worry not, they will lower a rope ladder for you. Unless you would not mind me carrying you." The twinkle in Haldir's eye hinted to Aranel that he would not mind carrying her at all. Sighing and rolling her eyes Aranel held her arms open in invitation. Laughing Haldir scooped her up and easily climbed the tree while holding her. Aranel took that time to look over his shoulder. She had indeed been right, the wardens that were discreetly peaking at her were now openly gawking. Aranel could hear the laugh of Galadriel in her mind.

_Thank you Aranel, this is truly amusing. The wardens have yet to see their leader act in such a manner. They are surprised by his forwardness and openness._

As Haldir pulled himself on the small platform Aranel looked around and found herself at eye level with at least three other platforms similar to it. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were on another one three trees from theirs. Aranel briefly wondered if Lord Celeborn had carried Lady Galadriel in a similar manner as to Haldir with Aranel. Haldir set Aranel down gently on the platform before walking toward whom she assumed to be his two brothers. The platforms were simple, four tall walls that blocked out wind and added privacy. Looking out the window Aranel noticed three others were like the one she was in while several dozen were completely open. Haldir came up behind her and following her line of sight commented.

"This Talan and the other three are used for visitors, the injured, and sleeping. The others are used for wardens who are on watch, it is easier to see with no walls but safer to sleep with them. Come I wish for you to meet my brothers." Haldir placed an arm around Aranel's waist and led her to two tall elves. Both of them were well above six foot though neither were quite as tall as Haldir. They were both fit in stature though one of them was the leanest of the three. The other seemed to be in a stature somewhere between Haldir's and the other.

"Aranel, this is my younger brother Orophin." Haldir said mentioning to the one with a build between the two, who bowed. "And this is my youngest brother Rumil." The leanest one smiled brightly and bowed before stepping forward.

"So this is the creature whom has bewitched my eldest brother to the point he is public with his affections." The teasing tone in Rumil's light voice sent Aranel automatically at ease. Upon closer inspection Aranel could see the obvious relation, all three brothers' shared similar facial features, though Rumil's face was the most childlike and lean in appearance, which could have been due to the childlike twinkle he had in his bright blue eyes. Reaching, Rumil grabbed Aranel's hand before placing a chaste kiss on it.

"We welcome you little sister, though you are very tiny. How tall are you? You seem not much taller than a dwarf, smaller than most humans." Rumil tilted his head in confusion.

"Enough Rumil." Orophin said as he stepped forward, "Forgive our brother he is young and has much to learn." Orophin also stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss on Aranel's hand. Orophin's face though not as childlike as Rumil's was not as purely masculine as Haldir's. His eyes were also a deep blue which was different from both Rumil's bright blue and Haldir's stormy grey/blue. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The tone of Orophin's voice was formal and seemed as though he was not as happy as he said. Haldir raised a brow in Orophin's direction. Clearing his throat Orophin managed a tight smile.

"You do not like me." Aranel all but whispered out. _Why not! _Ri sounded furious. _Oh just wait until I visit I'll show him something to dislike! _Marilla added annoyed. Aranel tried to hush her sisters. Orophin noticing Aranel's sudden departure from their conversation raised a brow.

"Brother, what is she doing?" Orohpin inquired.

"That does not matter, Orophin why can you not be polite!" Rumil argued annoyed. He had tried hard to make a good impression which Orophin shattered.

"She is human! What do you expect me to be overjoyed in our brother's decisions to either live a short life or live a long life full of grief?" Orophin argued back, the love between and elf and human was doomed and he knew that.

"It matters not, we should support him in his decision whatever it may be." Rumil all but yelled to his elder brother, his annoyance hardly masked. He made it sound as if Rumil had no care to their eldest brother chosen. Blasphemy! Rumil wanted nothing more than to shake his brother and cry in grief at the future he had chosen.

"Enough!" Haldir commanded pulling Aranel from her thoughts with her sisters. "To answer your question Orophin she was talking with her two younger sisters, one is in Rivendell the heading to Greenwood." Haldir's grip on Aranel's waist perceptively tightened, he was angry, no furious.

Orophin pulled back a brow raised, "how is she talking with them? If they are indeed so far away tis not possible." Rumil looked to his elder brothers unsure of what to make of the increasing tension. "Is she not human?"

The accusing tone in Orophin's voice surprised Aranel, raising an eyebrow she answered. "Yes and no. My sisters and I are not sure what we are. We assume we are similar to our father Gandalf." With the mention of her father's name both Rumil and Orophin's faces broke out in surprise.

"So little sister, mortal you are not?" Rumil asked his face intense instantly evaporating the childlike appearance she believed him to have.

"Nay, she is not. Had you told me of your worries brothers I could have stilled them. Aranel is well over a hundred years old." Haldir stated sighing out the tension. "Either way it should not matter, she is whom I have chosen. Had she been mortal I would have hoped you to accept her being her time limited." The scolding tone of his voice made Orophin drop his head in shame.

"I apologize brother, once I learned, thought, her to be mortal my heart was seized with such a grief for you. You who raised us when our parents sailed, to have your life cut short." Orophin cut off his voice caught in his throat. Orophin looked up to Aranel and opened his mouth as if to speak only to be silenced by the raising of Aranel's hand.

"Orophin there is little need to apologize." With a pointed look to Haldir Aranel continued. "You feared for your brother, something we can all understand. Haldir would have reacted no better had one of you picked a mortal lover. If either of my younger sisters had chosen a mortal to love, I fear my reaction may have been nothing short of hostile toward the unfortunate mortal." Haldir sighed out exasperated and Orohpin managed a small smile, Rumil all the while grinning similar to a fool's grin. "Haldir." Aranel warned.

Sighing heavily Haldir succumbed. "Very well. If you are not angry there should be no reason for me. Shall we try this greeting again?" Aranel smiled and looked to Rumil and Orophin who were openly astonished.

"Brother are you feeling well. Never before have you submitted to someone else. Orophin quick call a healer I believe he has taken ill!" Rumil stated out dramatically while shaking Orophin whose wide eyes and open mouth had transformed into a small smirk.

"Brother, what I sight many shall see. You whose stature and status strikes fear into almost everyone takes commands from such a small creature." Orophin teased out causing Aranel to blush and smile. Looking over to Haldir Aranel noticed the clench of his jaw and the twitching of his lips.

"Aye, forget not though brothers, I am the March Warden and should I chose can place you on boarder duty for another cycle with no reprieve." With that comment the smirks on both Rumil and Orophin's faces vanished causing Aranel to giggle. _Well as long as they are nice we can be civil to them, _Ri commented. _It makes sense for them to worry for their elder brother so, _Marilla added. It was true Aranel commented silently much of them seemed mortal.

"However, Orophin brother what of our little sister seemed mortal? Yes her ears and height but her face is much to fair to be that of anything other than elven." Rumil commented causing Aranel to blush. Orophin chuckled a low chuckle,

"Aye, you are quite fair, though your stature leads to thoughts other than elven. Have you ever been mistaken for a fairy or pixie?" Orophin asked.

"They do not exist Orophin now hush Aranel will be tired from the ride let her rest." Haldir commented succeeding in finishing the conversation.

**Marilla:**

Marilla breathed a sigh of relief once they had finally left the mountains, she did not like them. They had spent too much time there for her preference.

"Legolas, how much longer until we reach your home?"

Legolas looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "Only a week I would say, we spend more time in the mountains the party that left for Lothlorien." Marilla nodded and looked up as a storm began to brew. Smiling she turned to Legolas.

Her sister had already told her how she forgot the quick way they had traveled and if it rained Marilla would be able to make the trip much quicker. "Thranduil, may I make a suggestion."

Thranduil looked at her curiously before motioning for her to continue. Marilla was quick to explain what her and her sisters were able to do and should it rain she would have much ease doing that. She explained quickly though the limits of her powers, she would probably only be able to go for a few hours and then she would need sleep. Telling Thranduil the conclusion Aranel had come to, stopping a few moments before nightfall.

"That sounds lovely. It should start to rain tomorrow so for now we will travel by horseback and rest once night falls.

The party continued until nightfall and quickly made camp. At the beginning of the trip Marilla was unsure about cuddling so close to the prince at night but he had assured her it was fine.

So Marilla found herself once again that night curled up by Legolas. "Tell me more." She pleaded.

Legolas laughed softly. "What pray tell would you like to hear? I've told you of our home, the woods, my childhood, and the spiders."

"Your mother."

"My mother—hm. Well you see my father can be very stern at times, and a short temper to boot. My mother she balances him out, forever snap of his temper is her calm soothing. For every stern word he has she has a kind one. And she is beautiful, she has warm brown hair, and the greenest eyes I've ever seen. Everything about her, her appearance, her voice, her touches, they remind me of home. They remind me of the dense forest with the starlight festivals. They remind me of the warmth of home, the security, the joy."

Marilla cuddled into him. "She sounds lovely."

"She'll love you." Legolas whispered before he bid her to sleep.

The next day true to what Thranduil said, they got half way through the day before it began to rain. The party halted and waited for Marilla to move. The first thing the elves noticed was a bubble form around them, shielding them from the pouring rain, the other was that they were not standing in earth. No they were standing on water, and then they were shooting off into the distance. Because of the constant rain, and Marilla using it to heal herself, replenishing her strength she managed to go for half a day. By time they stopped for the night Legolas told her they would reach the woods tomorrow.

Night was quickly taking over, the small party had arrived in Greenwood earlier that day and Marilla was taken. They had yet to encounter any spiders, the constant river that they seemed to travel by worked to soothe Marilla's nerves. A new place with few known faces sent her on edge. Riding between the king and prince served to pacify her nerves only slightly.

"We will be nearing a boarder." Legolas commented looking to Marilla, "they will lead us the rest of the way to the palace. We should reach it today, though it will be late." Legolas had noticed Marilla on edge, he feared she would not like the kingdom.

The Kingdom was under the ground hidden from sunlight though the river was constant in the palace, and all were open to the gardens outside. King Thranduil too had worried, this was the female that his only child had chosen. She would be the one to bear his children and if she was not comfortable in Greenwood, the King worried that meant that Legolas would go where she wanted. The King would be lying if he said that he was not found of the girl, he never believed any elf to be good enough for his son. None had the manners he liked, or the blood, or the personality. This girl though, the King would not lie, the fact that she was not elvish and he approved surprised him; however their actions served to ease his unease. She was kind, motherly to all, she would be a good queen. She may not be elvish but she was a daughter to Mithrandir, and her sisters were with two powerful elves in two other kingdoms. There was no ellith in his court he surmised that was as perfect for both his son and kingdom as Marilla was.

As they rode farther into the forest Marilla began to sense presences, small but large enough to disturb the water. Looking to the King, Marilla asked. "What is this presence? It is not elven it is-" Marilla cut off unsure how to finish. "Evil." She offered.

Immediately the elves around her tensed ready to fight. "Do you sense them? How close do you sense?" King Thranduil asked urgently, he had yet to sense them. Gandalf had mentioned to him briefly that the girls seemed more elven than human in their senses, but he had not warned that their senses could be better than the elves.

Marilla closed her eyes concentrating on the river, the water on the leaves, and the moisture in the air. "They are farther than the border guard which seems to be coming quickly." The king placed a strong hand over Marilla's small ones on the reigns.

"Then worry not. The guard that is coming will be more than enough. The spiders are still small." The King soothed before playing his hands back on his reigns.

"My father is right, they are yet to be a large threat. They are small and our people are strong." Legolas smiled gently. Marilla smiled back before she heard the approach of several elves. Before her stood a party of thirty soldiers a female at the lead. This intrigued Marilla, perhaps this female could teach her to fit other than with her water. Many of the soldiers looked curiously toward Marilla who rode between the King and Prince. The female in front especially curious.

"Welcome back my King, my Prince." The elven female was tall and lithe, her long red/brown hair that reached her waist was pulled back from her face. She had high regal cheekbones and loyal green eyes.

"Yes thank you Tauriel. Marilla has informed us that spiders near, though I am sure we are capable of dispensing of them I would prefer to be at the palace." King Thranduil commented airily. With the mention of her name the she-elf in question, Tauriel looked to Marilla curiously.

Tauriel bowed and straightened quickly, "of course my King." With a motion of her hand the thirty elves surrounded the small party. Marilla closed her eyes once more to search for the spiders. Opening her eyes in horror she looked to the king.

"There are more." She whispered out. Suddenly the entire party of elves were tense their hands gripping their bows the other reaching for arrows.

"How many Marilla?" Legolas asked urgently his own bow notched and ready. Marilla closed her eyes in fear, searching more thoroughly counting.

"At least seventy. They are quick they sense us they are coming." Marilla gripped her reigns her knuckled white, she could hear the King curse under his breathe.

"From which direction my love?" Legolas asked everyone suddenly on total guard. Marilla swallowed shakily.

"Everywhere, they are surrounding us and moving in." Suddenly the party halted and the elves faced in every direction.

"How do you sense them before us?" Tauriel asked incredulously looking over at the female she believed to be human. Marilla looked to her suddenly, her eyes unseeing, a frown forming. Tauriel looked on unsure as the once bright clear blue eyes that looked on shy and unsure deepen slightly into anger.

Marilla herself was fuming, how dare they not love Aranel. Before another thought could appear the spiders jumped attacking the group from all sides. Marilla's anger took over, how dare they!? Aranel was sad and it was their fault! She knew that she had a temper but at this time she wanted nothing more than to hit something. Looking around her she say the elves fitting the spiders, they were the size of dogs. Flicking her wrist she formed a water whip from the moisture in the air and sent it out.

With a screech three spiders were killed by her water. The elves glanced at Marilla questioning before turning back to the spiders. Marilla saw only red, jumping down from her horse she pulled for water wisps from the air. Surging forward angrily she snapped out; one, two, five, twelve, twenty. She stopped counting, she distantly heard Legolas cry her name. Turning sharply she was met with a spider larger than the others launching itself to her. Putting her hands up she formed a water sphere around it and squeezed crushing the large spider. The last of the spiders were quickly killed off by the elves, however Marilla paid it little mind. She watched the event unfold through Aranel's mind and Marilla was instantly pacified, _It makes sense for them to worry for their elder brother so. _She reasoned all the anger from her body gone. She turned back toward the party and quickly mounted her horse.

"Marilla?" Legolas questioned, to saw he was not impressed would be a lie. One minute his little pearl was staring fearfully the next she was killing everything in sight. He looked over to Tauriel and the other soldiers, impressed to say the least described their faces. Tauriel could not believe what she had saw, the girl seemed like nothing more than a helpless human then she's killing spiders with wisps of water and crushing a large one completely. Who was this girl? She was not a mortal that Tauriel was now sure of.

"I apologize Legolas." Marilla whispered ducking her head embarrassed.

"What caused you to anger so?" King Thranduil asked, he had seen Marilla's face contort, he feared who was at the receiving end of her anger.

"It is nothing, I had been speaking with my sisters and was angered at Aranel's sadness." Legolas frowned perceptively, "worry not it was merely a misunderstanding."

"Who are you?" Tauriel whispered out. Speaking with her sisters? How was that possible?

"She is the middle child to Mithrandir. Her elder sister is with Haldir in Lothlorien her younger is with Elrohir in Rivendell." King Thranduil commented continuing the party forward. Marilla could hear the surprised whispers of the soldier around her, Gandalf had kept them a secret.

"I was not aware that Mithrandir had daughters." Tauriel commented walking through the forest following a practiced path.

Marilla looked to Tauriel and nodded, "my sisters and I are able to communicate telepathically with each other and father no matter the distance." Tauriel nodded indicating she had heard. Marilla looked forward sensing something large coming up, she could feel the pockets in the earth the river running through it.

"Look Marilla, we are here." Legolas stated as they crossed a large bridge with twining branches toward two large doors swung open with guards posted on either side.


	12. Review?

Hello, Readers!  
Anyone reading this pleas please PLEASE review!  
It's hard to write when there isn't any feedback.  
Do you like the story so far? Any complaints? Any comments?  
I promise to take everyone into consideration!


	13. Plan for Chapters!

The plan for this story to keep it flowing and to show the character's development, I'm going to do one character's story per chapter. So the heading to every chapter will indicate who the chapter is about, as the stories progresses the sisters will merge and I'll label the chapter accordingly :)

I hope that all makes sense, as always please rate and review! :)


	14. Aranel: Making new friends

As always Rate and Review! This helps me to make the characters and stories better as well as encourages me to continue writing :) Please review, if you guys aren't comfortable putting it on something that everyone can see feel free to PM me! I will take everything into consideration!

* * *

As they arrived in Lothlorien Lord Celeborn quickly dismounted helping his Lady down once again. Together they walked the steps to their Talan both eager for rest. Lord Celeborn looked over his shoulder his blonde hair falling gracefully, "Haldir, we shall meet tomorrow morning."

Haldir nodded his head as he leapt from his horse handing the reigns to an attendant. Reaching over to Aranel he helped her off her own horse. Not bothering to see if his brothers were following Haldir walked a practiced path.

"Haldir?" Aranel called, "where are we going?"

"To my Talan." He stated calmly.

"And where am I staying?"

"In my Talan."

Aranel felt her face flush, "I am staying in your Talan. Haldir." Aranel trailed off uncertain, she could hear Rumil and Orophin snicker behind her.

Haldir looked down at her a small smile on his face, "worry not Aranel I have a guest room that you will be staying in." Aranel huffed a bit.

"That is not funny Haldir."

"If I apologize will you forgive me?" Haldir questioned teasing.

"Only if you mean it."

"Then I suppose there is no reason for me to apologize."

She could hear Orophin and Rumil laugh loudly at that, a pout quickly forming on her mouth. As they walked along the paths Aranel felt through the earth the paths that had been carved from constant walking. Attempting to memorize it, Aranel wished to indispose the brothers as little as possible. The paths were empty for the most part, all elves sleeping or in their Talans. The path was lit with what Aranel could not tell, magic she supposed. The trees were all tall reaching for the sky, a small stairwell on some of them wandering up to what Aranel assumed were Talans. She was curious as to why Orophin and Rumil were following them. Looking at Haldir Aranel raised a brow curiously, figuring out her question Haldir answered.

"Rumil and Orophin's talans are by mine, there is a bridge that connects the three of our talans. We made it ourselves, well Rumil and I made it, Orophin watched."

"I was writing poetry to the sight before me, the elliths of Lothlorien were very thankful of the imagery." Orophin defended. Haldir sighed.

"Sometimes I wish I had not made the bridge, Rumil comes over too often for my liking."

"Now brother, you always make too much food and you know I am a horrible cook." Rumil fired back.

Haldir rolled his eyes playfully, "my brothers." Though to the outsider it would sound exasperated Aranel knew enough from her sisters that it was lovingly said.

"You love them Haldir, indisputably and undeniably." Aranel commented her tone gentle. "I am glad you had brothers." Haldir just hummed as they walked. "You are too closed off without your brothers I fear you would have been very lonesome." Haldir stopped at the base of a tree with two on each side. Looking up Aranel noticed a Talan with a bridge in the form of a triangle connected the three. An open space in the middle in the air and on the ground. Frowning Aranel could envision all the flowers she could grow there. Rumil and Orophin bid them goodnight and wandered up the steps to their own talans, Aranel followed Haldir up the stairs to his.

As they entered Aranel was surprised with how large the talan was. There was a small porch were Aranel imagined some flowers would look beautiful before walking into a large room that had a decently sized table and opened to a large room with chairs. Aranel assumed that was the living room, a bookshelf against a wall next to a dresser that sat under a window. Peaking her head in through a doorway, Aranel found a large kitchen equipped with all she could need. A stairwell was off of the living room, wandering up the steps Aranel was amazed to find at least five rooms, one was Haldir another the guest room. She assumed one was where he kept his weapons considering there were swords and arrows pilled along the wall more books on a small table in the room. The other rooms were mostly empty nothing in them except dust. Walking back down the stairs to the main floor she noticed an opening leading to the back. Walking out the doorway she found a balcony which the two bridges connected to. Looking over the edge of the balcony she saw the small space she thought would be nice to grow some flowers. Haldir followed her all the while watching her reactions.

"Well?" His voice slightly gruff with anxiety. Aranel turned to him smiling brightly.

"It's perfect, I will be staying in the only other room with a bed I'm assuming." Aranel asked leaning on the back balcony. Haldir walked up behind her and leaned next to her.

"If that is alright with you." Aranel smiled her trunk forming from the ground at the base of the talan.

"It suites me beautifully. I'll head down and grab my trunk." Aranel walked back into the Talan to have Haldir stop her,

"I'll grab it. There is a bathing chamber off of my room and two other take your pick." Haldir said while walking out of the Talan. Aranel sighed happily and walked up the stairs to the chamber closest to her room. Stepping into the tub she relaxed languidly enjoying the feel of the warm water on her somewhat sensitive skin. She was quick to scrub the grime off every inch of her skin. The sound of a knock broke Aranel from her peace. "I will leave your trunk in your room. Did you grab a towel?" Haldir inquired.

Laughing softly Aranel replied, "Yes Haldir stop fretting." The sound of retreating footsteps indicated Haldir had left. Stepping out of the tub she quickly dried her body off with a large fluffy towel. Wrapping it around her body she left the bathroom quickly making her way to the bedroom, very conscious of the fact that she was close to nude. Pulling open her drunk, she donned a pure white nightdress, and not a moment too soon as Haldir knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." She called sitting on the edge of her bed running a brush through her damp hair.

Haldir strode into the room, taking the brush from her hand and brushing through the rest of it. "I hope you have a good night."

Amelia smiled as Haldir laid the brush on her vanity walking to the door. "Do not fret Haldir. I will see you in the morning yes?"

"Yes, I will find you after my meeting with Lord Celeborn and I will take you to the market. Until then, my princess. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Haldir."

Aranel woke the next morning as the sun rose, quickly changing she walked into the dining room to find the Talan empty. She assumed Haldir was still at his meeting with Lord Celeborn, she wandered into the pantry to look for some food. Hearing the talan door she popped her head into the doorway to see Haldir walk in with a basket in hand. Smiling he brought her the basket.

"I brought some things to break our fast. The Talan in usually empty when I come back, I do not wish things to spoil so we will have to go to the market." Aranel took the basket gratefully and nodded smiling. Setting the basket on the table she pulled out fresh fruit, bread, and some cheese. Haldir came into the room a knife in hand and began to cut up the food and spread the butter. Aranel walked into the kitchen to find water and poured two glasses. As the two sat down to eat Aranel was caught with a thought that made her giggle, garnishing Haldir's undivided attention.

"I am sorry Haldir it just occurred to me that you are very domestic, it is surprising." Haldir shook his head a small smile on his face.

"I did raise my brothers. I also brought this." Haldir pulled out a small a light pink lily before setting it on the table. "I thought it would look lovely in your hair." Flushing Aranel thanked him before heading to her room.

"I have just the dress, wait there." Aranel dug through her trunk and found the pink dress with red details that matched the lily, slipping it on Aranel realized too late that the ties were in the back. Normally she would ask her sisters to assist her but now she realized they couldn't. She could hear Ri tease her, _looks like you will have to have Haldir tie it up. _Aranel sighed, _no other choice. _Walking out of the room she peaked her head through the doorway. "Haldir." Haldir looked up before taking in her attire and raising an eyebrow. "You could at least look away."

Haldir did no such thing and inquired why she was only half wearing her dress. Aranel blushed and turned baring her back, "I cannot tie it, will you." She could hear Haldir stand and felt him grab the ties. Placing a small kiss on her lower back he tied the first cross, another kiss another tie.

Kiss,

Tie,

Kiss,

Tie, until he was kissing her shoulder the dress tied. Aranel tilted her head her heart beating fast, warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach. Haldir placed gently kisses up her shoulder to her neck where he gently brushed her hair aside and kissed higher until her reached her mouth. The sound of a clearing throat caused Aranel to pull away quickly her face a bright red. Before her stood Rumil who was grinning cheekily and rubbing the back of his head.

"I" Rumil cleared his throat, "I was wondering if you were ready. Oh look food." Rumil quickly ran over to the table and began to eat what was left of the fruit no care for the interruption.

"I am going to murder him." Haldir whispered before looking down at Aranel's blushing face. Giving a quick kiss he commented, "we can finish that later," and walked over to his brother smacking him on the head lightly. Haldir picked up the flower and walked over to Aranel who had yet to move too mortified, and began to place the flower in her hair pulling it back. He let her hair fall and turned her head toward him placing a kiss on her mouth. The oxygen left Aranel as she fought her bodies urge to go weak at the knees. Placing a hand on his face she allowed him to deepen the kiss, an arm wound around her waist caught her as her knees gave out slightly.

The sound of a scraping chair drew their attention, "shall we go? Orophin is most likely waiting." Haldir sighed before following Rumil a hand around Aranel's waist pulling her along. Orophin was indeed waiting and took one look at Aranel's swollen lips and Rumil's cheeky smile before shaking his head. Aranel straightened her dress and cleared her throat.

"Good morning Orophin."

"Good morning little sister, I apologize for Rumil he said he was going to see if you were awake. I should have assume he was going to eat whatever food he could find." Haldir merely grunted his reply pulling Aranel along toward the market a stern look already on his face. Orophin quickly caught up to Aranel on her other side, Rumil lagging behind full and content. "Did you sleep well little sister?" Aranel looked up at Orophin smiling, he was very kind, a romantic at heart Aranel assumed.

"Yes very well, it is beautiful here. The most beautiful place I think I have ever been." Rumil caught up walking beside Haldir.

"I am glad you like it here little sister, I must admit I was worried you might enjoy Rivendell more." Rumil said looking over at Aranel. She was a small sweet thing that Rumil wanted to both tease and protect.

"Never." She breathed out making Haldir smirk. "I do have a request though."

"Anything Aranel." Haldir reply rang before either brother could comment.

"That patch of grass in the middle of your talans it is large, what do you use it for?"

Orophin raised his brow, "nothing it is just grass between our talans."

Haldir looked down at Aranel brow raised, "you wish to grow plants there?"

"Yes and no, it is very large plenty of room for me to have a good sized garden and I was thinking of putting a table there. Haldir I feel as if your brothers eat at your talan often, or at least Rumil, I think it would be nice to have a place that we could all eat that is not in anyone's talan." Aranel answered looking at Haldir for his reaction.

"That is an interesting idea, if it something you want than we will do it." Haldir finished.

Aranel clapped her hands happily, "good! Do you think there is wood at the market for us to procure?"

"Certainly, but how should we get it all to the talans?" Rumil questioned.

Aranel smirked, "I see three perfectly able wardens right now."

Rumil chuckled playfully, "should have expected that shouldn't I?"

"Yes brother, besides it is the least you could do for eating their food." Orophin commented enjoying the idea.

As they neared the market Haldir began to talk of the borders and warden casualties, there had been some injuries no deaths. Aranel played with the thought of a medical squad, would that help? Aranel's attention was taken when she heard the chatter of elves, looking around she noticed vendors selling everything from fruit to jewels. Aranel immediately found some food stands were she procured enough food for a week. The vendor looked at Aranel unsure as he handed her the food basket by basket.

"Rumil." The elf in question looked over at Aranel he had been browsing the tunics. "Would you take the food?" Rumil smiled before grabbing the baskets, all of them.

"How much food do you need?"

"If we are going to feed three to four people a day at least this much."

"There is not much as far as fresh fruit and vegetables go," he inquired looking up to find Aranel already wandering to another stall.

"Yes, I can grow those easily in the garden." Orophin and Haldir found Aranel there Rumil almost unable to carry the food she had bought.

Orophin took a moment to stare before laughing, "need help brother."

"Oh no I can carry all this you needn't worry." Rumil answered sarcastically.

"Very well thank you Rumil." Haldir commented before looking to Aranel. "We found a vendor with some beautiful wood, would you like to see?"

"Yes, that would be lovely." Aranel followed Haldir to the vendor were she looked through all the wood before finding a large table and benches that could fit twenty. "Oh Haldir this one." The large bench was a light oak color, it was plain and Aranel knew they could do much to it. It would also need to be put together.

"If that is what you want." Haldir paid the vendor and he grabbed the main part, Orophin grabbing the smaller pieces. As they walked out Aranel was acutely aware of the looks she was being given. Many did not know who she was, so why was she ordering around those three brothers. Haldir and Orophin dropped the bench pieces with an oomph, Rumil in Haldir's Talan putting away the food. Haldir rolled up the sleeves of his tunic. "We might as well put it together now." Orophin nodded and Rumil came down.

Aranel circled around the large opening thinking. Haldir took notice. "Aranel?"

"Can we put it in the middle? I will start the plants and fruits and vegetables all around." Haldir nodded smiling before realizing they had not the tools to put it together.

"Orophin?" Orophin realizing his questions looked away rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah yes Landion borrowed it, and has not given it back yet." Haldir sighed.

"Well this will have to wait until Orophin talks to Landion." Haldir looked to Aranel. "Lord Celeborn is having a feast for their welcome back and to introduce you to the people." Aranel looked away flushing. Rumil chuckled.

"What happened to the dictatorial female from earlier?" He teased.

"Oh hush," Aranel began to play with her dress. "I should change into something nicer. Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I apologize Aranel, I was distracted. Let us eat lunch and then you can start figuring out what to wear?" Haldir asked. Aranel nodded smiling before flicking her wrist around the garden several pieces of fruit growing. She looked up to see all brothers looking at her amazed.

"I can control earth remember?"

Haldir nodded, "yes I just did not know the extent of your powers." Bending over he cut the large watermelon off the stem. "We should carry all this up to my Talan we can prepare it there. I'm enjoying the idea of a bench here more and more." Haldir commented before grabbing as much as he could and starting to head to the stairs.

"Haldir?" Aranel called stopping Orophin and Rumil from grabbing anything, "if I can grow it I can control its movement." To show the fruit began to grow into the air the vines long before gently being placed on Haldir's balcony and the stems breaking off the vines going back into the ground. Orophin and Rumil watched large smiles on their face.

"I like her." Rumil commented. Making a scooping motion Aranel control the braches and they grabbed the food from Haldir setting them down on his balcony. Haldir looked up at the food on his balcony smiling.

"Me too." he whispered out before leading her up the stairs. Aranel began to walk up the stairs looking over her shoulder curiously.

"Are you not hungry?"

"Mordor no! I'm famished!" Rumil said before rushing up the steps fast Aranel. Aranel watched him go before giggling, Haldir catching up to her.

"Come otherwise he will eat everything."

"Do you think he will have the manner to set the table?" Orophin asked starting to walk up the stairs with them.

"Most likely no." The group entered the talan to see Rumil still moving fruit and vegetables on the table. Haldir hummed thoughtfully before seeing Aranel appear with a fresh loaf of bread and some cheese and butter. "Thank you Aranel."

"No thank you for me brother?" Orophin asked jokingly as he brought in glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Unless that wine if from your Talan, no." Orophin laughed before setting out four glasses and pouring the wine. Aranel disappeared back into the kitchen to find some plates, looking through the cupboard she frowned realizing it was on the top shelf. Reaching on her tiptoes she stretched before feeling a presence behind her. She knew it was Haldir before he spoke his tall body pressed against her back as he reached well over her head for the plates. Placing them in her hands he chuckled at the pout he saw form on her face, accompanied with a pretty blush he thought. Grabbing the utensils Haldir walked back into the room where his brothers' chatter was heard. Calming her breathing Aranel followed in suite setting the plates down.

"So dear little sister we haven't had much chance to talk to you, tell us about you and your family." Rumil inquired eating his food.

Aranel took a sip of wine before going into an explanation of her abilities, her father, her sisters. She had explained that she and her sisters had never left there island before and how their father tried to keep them a secret. They laughed when she talked about her and her sisters escapades that she was sure would have made her papa go grey if he hadn't already. Haldir and his brothers in turned shared some stories of their childhood, explaining how their parents sailed when Rumil and Orophin were young and Haldir was given the task of raising them himself.

"I never regretted it or resented them." Haldir explained, he loved his brothers and was glad he could be such an important part of their upbringing. "I had feared when they had been born so late in my own life I would miss much of their childhood." Rumil and Orophin took turns explaining why they wanted to be wardens.

"I looked up to Haldir." Orophin explained, he wanted to be like him.

"I just wanted to be around Haldir more." Rumil explained. Rumil explained how he never blamed Haldir never being there, he understood that being a warden was important.

Aranel sat listening smiling at the brothers, "I have not known Haldir long but I have come to care for him greatly." Aranel looked at Haldir lovingly. "My heart sings knowing that he had and will always have such loving brothers." Haldir for perhaps the first time flushed slightly embarrassed.

"Alright that is enough of that. You two should head back to your talans and prepare for the feast." Rumil and Orophin stood agreeing and walking toward the bridge, Haldir also stood heading toward the doorway to find flowers for Aranel. Orophin paused and turned toward Aranel curiously.

"Forgive me little sister I am curious. You could grow this fruit so quickly could you not also grow flowers?"

Aranel looked down at her hands embarrassed. "Yes I could, I usually do but the first night in Rivendell I had been enchanted by the magic of the elves and sought out a flower that bloomed from it. That was the moment I met Haldir, every time I went in search of a flower since then Haldir was there. I will always wear the flowers Haldir picks for me, only Haldir, otherwise I will grow them myself." Haldir looked at Aranel softly. Orophin nodded his head touched by Aranel's words and left Rumil behind him.

As the left the Talan Rumil followed Orophin to his, "I am happy Haldir found Aranel." Rumil commented.

Orophin looked to his younger brother surprised, Rumil though kind had never liked any elliths that Haldir had met. Rumil had grown into an acceptable young ellon he still was spoiled when it came to Haldir and his affection, Orophin could not deny though he was the same. They had not mentioned it to Aranel but they had played awful tricks on any ellith that they believed had caught Haldir's eye. They had blamed themselves for Haldir's lack of wife. "I am too little brother. Haldir deserves someone who will put him first for once, who will love him for all of him. Not just his status or looks."

Aranel was in her room looking through dresses and had narrowed it down to a few before remembering Haldir had yet to come back with flowers. She wanted to wear what he would have picked out for her and so she waited. A knock on her door drew her attention, Haldir strode into the room a bunch of orchids, with the hues of whites, pinks, and purples. Taking them she laid them on her bed gently looking through her dresses. "I am going to change quickly, I'll be back soon." Haldir stated before walking out of the room silently.

Aranel knew she had the perfect dress for this, digging through her trunk she found it. Holding it up she set it by the orchids nodding her head approvingly. The dress was a light pink dress that seemed to blend white to the bottom. It had a heart-shaped neckline and fit like a second skin on her to her hips were it gently flowed to the ground. It had only small straps for sleeves and the whole dress glittered in the lights. Hearing Haldir's reappearance Aranel looked over her shoulder smiling. "Would you help me Haldir, I am not able to untie the dress, also the other dress has similar ties" Haldir smiled gently before walking forward and gently pulling the lily from her hair letting it fall like a curtain around her face.

Setting the lily down on the night stand table Haldir walked behind Aranel were he swept her hair from her back over her shoulder brushing her neck along the way. Hot Goosebumps formed a trail were his hands had touched and Aranel found herself trying to catch her breathe. She felt him pull the first tie, then the next, then the next. Aranel placed her hand on the front of her dress to hold it up as Haldir continued to undo the ties. When the last one was pulled Aranel looked over her shoulder at Haldir, noticing the glint in his eyes. Biting her lip Aranel realized that she would have to drop the dress. Turning back forward she heard as Haldir strode to her bed picking up her other dress. Letting out a breathe Aranel dropped her dress before turning to Haldir her face flush. Haldir stopped dead the dress almost slipping from his hands. Aranel's skin glinted in the moonlight, her hair shining deep black. Aranel stood still looking in Haldir's eyes as she saw his roam her figure, his eyes darkening perceptively. Walking over to her he transferred the dress into one hand and grabbed her face with his other bringing her in for a soul-searing kiss. Aranel unashamed of her nakedness wrapped her arms around his neck pushing her hand past his neckline and massaging his neck.

She felt him groan into her mouth and a shot of feminine pride went through her. Haldir pulled back panting hard his eyes closed. Opening his eyes Aranel saw as he tried to rope in his control. "We'll be late if I don't get this dress on you in the next couple of seconds." He breathed barely above a whisper. Turning Aranel lifted her arms for him to slip it over his head. Haldir could not keep his eyes from wandering to her breast from the view she was giving him. His pants were tight and his control was waning. Wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled her flush against his body his mouth searching for hers.

Letting her arms drop Aranel wrapped her arms back around his neck digging into his hair, loving the silkiness to it. Haldir's hand slowly inched up her stomach until it was on the underside of her breasts. Aranel pulled back for air biting her lip as Haldir moved from her mouth to her neck devouring her. Taking a deep breathe Haldir pulled his mouth away and looked her in the eye. Both of them were panting, both unsure if they wanted to go to the feast. "Arms up love."

Aranel complied raising her arms as Haldir slid the dress over her head. Holding the dress in the front she looked over her shoulder to Haldir who was staring at her seeming to have a debate before shaking his head. Aranel knew this was hard for him, stopping, she could feel his arousal evident as it pressed against her back. Tracing her spine with a finger Haldir took in a shuddering breathe, Aranel's breathe catching at the same time. Running a hand over his face Haldir reigned himself in and began to lace up her dress, touching skin here and there until Aranel was practically a shaking puddle of need. With the dress fully tied she felt Haldir begin to comb through her hair placing the flowers in. Closing her eyes Aranel allowed herself to feel only Haldir.

Once he was done Aranel found herself turned sharply around her mouth being crushed by Haldir's. Her body shaking in a primal need she was unused to. Gripping the front of Haldir's tunic she tried to pull him closer to find he would not get closer. One of Haldir's hands was at her waist the other on her face. As their kiss deepened his hand wandered from her face to the back of her neck holding Aranel to him. Standing on the tips of her toes Aranel pressed herself to him more her head dizzy with need. Haldir took a step back and found himself on the bed. Taking a breathe Aranel pulled back her hair forming a dark curtain around them, the flowers tight in her hair. Aranel sat above him her legs on either side of him her hands on his chest. Leaning down to kiss him she felt the burning part of her rub him. Moaning into his mouth Aranel sought the friction that made her head fuzzy.

The sound of knocking on the front door pulled them both out of their state. Aranel quickly sat up swallowing hard as she felt that part of her still on him. The look on Haldir's face was wild and sent a thrill through her. "That'll be my brothers." He mumbled his voice thick with lust. Still straddling Haldir Aranel stared him in the eye before taking in a shaky breathe and moving. Silently Haldir got up and walked to the front to let his brothers in, smoothing his hair and clothes as he left. Aranel turned to look in the mirror and gasped at her appearance, her eyes wide and wild, her hair slightly mused, her lips swollen. She sat in front of the mirror her legs still shaking, quickly smoothing her hair carful of the flowers she calmed herself praying her lips and eyes would go back to normal. After a few calming moments she left the room in search of the brothers hearing their laughter. As she entered the room Rumil and Orophin smiled at her. Rumil quickly stepped forward and twirled her causing her to giggle.

"What a beautiful young wizard we have here brothers." Rumil teased.

"A beauty uncompared I daresay." Orophin commented stepping forward and looking at the flowers in her hair. Aranel looked to Haldir taking him in for the first time and her breathe caught. He wore a silky white tunic with red detailing which matched her dress beautifully. His hair though was still slightly mused.

"Here Haldir." Aranel called her voice slightly husky. Clearing her throat she spoke again, "let me do your hair." Haldir complied sitting in the chair and Aranel coming behind him running her hands through it quickly before putting it in a braid for the occasion. "Where is the feast?"

"It is in the dining hall of course, our dining hall is out in the open." Haldir commented. As he felt Aranel's hands leave his hair he continued, "Shall we go?" Aranel nodded and followed him through Lothlorien to the large group.

As she neared Aranel could not help the gasp that escaped her throat. Before her were tables made of wood and a large opening in the grass were couples were dancing. There was a head table she assumed Lady Galadriel would sit at. Looking around Aranel noticed lights everywhere, from the trees, around the tables, in the very air. Ashe could not see where the lights came from, or how they glowed but they were beautiful. Elves stood all around, dressed in some of their finest, ellon in fresh pressed tunics, ladies in long dresses that sparkled in the lights. Aranel looked up to the head table to see a small group of instruments, elves by all of them playing a joyful tune. Other elves walked around setting food out and preparing drinks before joining the party themselves. It was beautiful and magical, Aranel loved it. Aranel noticed the song ending and many elves clapping before becoming quiet. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood from their spots at the head table, some elves on Lord Celeborn's other side, and four empty seats on Lady Galadriel's left. Haldir grabbed Aranel and began to lead her up to the front.

"Thank you. We apologize for not mentioning our departure, we needed it a secret." Lord Celeborn began looking to his wife.

"However, we are pleased that a very special person has joined us and is staying in Lothlorien. Please treat her with the utmost kindness and welcome her with open arms." Lady Galadriel continued looking to Aranel as Haldir led her up. _Guys! _She screamed in her head to her sisters who snickered back. _Be calm you are fine. _Marilla commented.

"Please welcome, Aranel daughter of Mithrandir." Celeborn finished holding his hand out for Aranel who was turned to face the elves. They looked at her eyes wide in surprise, Gandalf's daughter?

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here. I've never been to a place so full of light and magic." Aranel paused smiling at the elves. "It's beautiful."

"Would you honor us with the first dance?" Lady Galadriel asked smiling. Aranel looked to Haldir her eyes wide. Aranel nodded and walked to him slowly, grabbing his outreached hand

Haldir led them to the middle of the clearing. One hand on her waist the other pushed back her hair. The music started, a sweet melody that flowed through her body, Aranel followed Haldir and soon they were twirling around the clearing. Aranel looked to Haldir a brow raised. "You did not tell me you could dance." Aranel accused.

"You never asked. I only dance when I want, I usually skip these occasions are come only for the time mandatory." He commented. Aranel looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Galadriel and Celeborn join the dance. Aranel smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't miss this one." Aranel lost track of how many songs they danced to, they just circled around and around. "My feet hurt." Aranel said making Haldir laugh. He led her out of the clearing toward the head table where he pulled out a chair for her. Aranel sat there as Haldir talked with his brothers his hand in hers, she watched the elves. She was peaceful, of course her sisters were giving her quiet the lecture from their escapade earlier.

_You almost had sex with him! _Ri screeched

_But she didn't. _Marilla calmed

_Only because someone interrupted them. _Ri fired back.

_Aranel, you would have stopped wouldn't you have? _Marilla asked. Looking over at Haldir Aranel shook her head.

_I don't know. It's happening so fast and it's overwhelming, I've only known him for a month at the most. _Aranel reasoned.

_Yeah we know, it's the same with Legolas. _Marilla comforted. _It's like everywhere I go, everything I do he's there. I feel like I'm ready to give him that part of me, he said we can't not until we are bound, he is the prince._

_Elrohir said something similar. _Ri commented.

_I wonder what it would be like. _Marilla commented.

_Well I don't, I haven't. . . _Aranel trailed off.

_I know Ri's the only one who has. _Marilla added.

_It depends. _Ri added thinking. _On the guy but if the guy's right, it's amazing. _She whispered out.

_Now that I think about it we never talked about those kisses, the first ones. _Marilla added, _since we are talking about you sleeping . . . almost sleeping with Haldir. _Aranel looked down blushing

_What kind of kisser is Haldir? _Ri asked teasingly.

_Oh hush! What kind of kisser is Elrohir? _Aranel mocked back.

_Experienced, gentle. _Ri said bluntly thinking back to Elrohir on the top of the cliff. _It's like, I'm his whole world when he kisses me, he's so gentle but he knows what he likes and knows how to find out what I like. Marilla?_

_Unsure at first, but sweet and caring. _Marilla added thinking of her own kiss. _When he asked me if he could kiss me, he didn't really wait for me to answer he just started to kiss me. He was hesitant at first, I could tell he was not sure how I would respond. But he was so kind, I had been crying and he was wiping the tears. Come now Aranel? _Marilla added. Aranel sighed looking out at the elves dancing her mind elsewhere.

_Dominant, passionate, overwhelming, so sensual I think my legs are going to give out at any time. _Aranel commented thinking back to their first kiss in Elrond's garden. _The first time he kissed me, he kissed me so hard my back hit a tree. He held my face, though I couldn't imagine trying to get away. He was so overpowering, all I could do was stand there and kiss back, following his lead._

Silence was met in their minds as the girls absorbed everything. _I miss you guys _Aranel added. She could feel her sister's heart's reach out to her. The sound of music stopping pulled Aranel from her thoughts. Looking over she noticed the musicians were taking a break, one ellith stayed back and smoothed over her harp with a piece of cloth before standing up and walking to get some drink. Standing Aranel walked over to her. As she walked closer the ellith looked up, her hair was long and silver/blonde in color, her eyes a light green.

"Hello." The ellith greeted kindly.

"Hello." Aranel greeted, "you play beautifully." The ellith looked surprise a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You take care of your harp." Aranel noted, "Do you play anything else?" The ellith shook her head chuckling.

"No, but I do sing. I love to sing." She whispered a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Forgive me, I'm Aranel." Aranel greeted chuckling as the ellith broke out of her reverie.

"Yes, the Lady introduced you, I did not know Mithrandir had a daughter. I'm Linnadhiel but everyone calls me Lin if you want." She greeted back her green eyes sparkling.

"I have two younger sisters actually." Aranel paused, "your name means singer does it not?" At the nod from Lin Aranel chuckled, "I hope I can hear you sing tonight."

"You will," she chirped happily, "I'm singing after our break." As she said this the musicians began to walk back to the spot they had where all their instruments were. "Oh I should head back."

"Good Luck." Lin giggled before walking back to the other musicians. Aranel smiled and walked back to Haldir who raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She questioned giggling.

"Making friends I see." Haldir commented.

"And a good one, Linnadhiel has one of the most beautiful voices I've heard." Galadriel mentioned looking over at them. "She is good company, very sweet and kind a tad quiet." As she finished the other musicians put their instruments down and Linnadhiel began to play her harp. A few notes in she began to sing, clear and strong. Her voice Aranel thought was the most pure voice she had ever heard. Looking over at Haldir she noticed him looking at her smiling. Smiling back she looked at his brothers to notice Orophin watching Linnadhiel play very intently. Interesting. Aranel rose an eyebrow a smirk forming on her face before looking back to Linnadhiel. Haldir had noticed Aranel look to Orophin, it was painfully obvious to the brothers that Orophin was smitten with the singer. Orophin never had taken the change to talk to her though, whenever he was in the city he had used his skills as a warden to hide in the trees and listen to her practice.

The musicians warmed their instruments lightly, Lin speaking with the head a moment before stepping forward. She stood in front of the crowd, her silver-blonde hair flowing gracefully down her back, her green dress dark and beautiful in contrast. The dress was a deep forest green, with a silver detail in the hemline and sleeves, fading into a lighter green at the neckline making her eyes shine an even brighter green, silver flecks shining with the light. The musicians began to play, a soft sweet melody. Lin opened her mouth and Aranel's brow's shot up at the pureness of it. Her voice held a pure sweetness to it that melted Aranel's heart and smile serenely. Leaning forward she paid little to no mind of anyone else. The warmth of a hand brought Aranel away from the song and back to the present, looking over Aranel met the silver eyes of Haldir.

Haldir smiled gently at Aranel causing her to blush and look away. Leaning over to Haldir she commented. "Her voice is beautiful."

Nodding his agreement Haldir continued. "Indeed it is. I am glad that you are enjoying yourself here."

Aranel paused biting her lip unsure. "Haldir."

"Hmmm."

"Why does she not sing words? Her voice is gorgeous and follows the melody splendidly. I feel as if she is taking me on an adventure simply with the inflections of her tone, however she utters no words, no versus."

Haldir paused in thought. "I do not know, why you not ask her." Aranel nodded her head and leaned toward Haldir, his arm quickly wrapping around her. The song was a song of lovers that she could tell from how Lin sang. Looking around, Aranel noted that everyone was completely enraptured by Lin. As Lin finished her song, her voice hit a high note sending chills down Aranel's spine. Squinting her eyes suspiciously she followed Lin's line of sight to find Orophin. Aranel rose a brow curiously, interesting.

Clapping filled the clearing as Lin blushed and bowed slightly at the crowd before bowing respectfully at the head table where the Lord and Lady sat. Grabbing a glass of wine Aranel walked toward Lin, noting that she was talking to some elves nearby. As she neared the elves talking to her took notice and turned bowing in respect. Turning toward Lin, Aranel handed her the glass of wine. "That was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking."

Lin accepted the glass gratefully taking a large gulp to calm her frayed nerves. "Thank you. I always get so lost when I sing and then suddenly I'm back and—"

"Embarrassed at having been quiet in such an intimate moment?" Aranel finished kindly. Lin bowed blushing. "I could tell, the way you sang. It sounded as if it was for a lover. Do not be embarrassed though, it made your song even more beautiful."

"Thank you Lady Aranel." Lin commented blushing causing Aranel to laugh.

"Oh no you don't. None of that Lady business." Aranel retorted. "I had hoped we could be friends and friends do not use titles."

Lin looked surprised for a moment before smiling brightly. "I would like that very much."

"Come Aranel." Haldir called coming behind Aranel a hand wrapped around her waist. "I think a midnight stroll is in order."

Aranel looked up at Haldir brow raised before pouting at the tall March Warden. "I was making friends."

"And you can continue it tomorrow, since I will be—" Haldir cut off knowing it wasn't the time.

"You are leaving, aren't you?" Aranel finished, already knowing the truth.

Haldir ducked his head. "This was not where I wished to tell you."

Aranel shook her head leaning into Haldir. "It matters not, Lin." Aranel called turning her attention back to the willowy ellith. "I don't suppose that you will have time to show me around tomorrow?"

"Of course Aranel, it would be my pleasure. Where are you staying?"

"Haldir's talan of course, in a guest bedroom mind you." Aranel added. "I shall see you tomorrow, we can break our fast together."

Lin nodded happily. "That would be lovely." Aranel nodded once more before allowing Haldir to lead her out of the clearing into the winding paths of Lothlorien, the lights.

"So, you are leaving tomorrow?" Aranel questioned as Haldir led her out of the paths towards the gates and into the woods. Though Aranel did not fear, Haldir was with her and he knew these woods better than anyone.

"Yes. I meant to stay longer, to help you settle in. However, we arrived earlier than planned and there will be a rotation of new wardens and though I had someone else set up before, being back I would very much like to see them there. It will not be long, I shall only be gone for but a week."

Aranel nodded her head in acceptance. "I understand. Truly I do, I will miss you while you are gone." Aranel stopped leaning back on one of the tall trees looking up at the moon.

"Rumil and Orophin will also on the border. That is why I am glad that you have found a friend in Lin, she is an honorable ellith who will help to look after you." Haldir stated leaning over Aranel, so that he blocked her view of the moon off completely.

"You do not have to worry so for me." Amelia reprimanded. Haldir sighed before resting an arm above her head and leaning in further. "We aren't very good at this whole taking it slow thing are we?"

Haldir chuckled before catching Aranel's lips with his. The kiss was a quick chaste one that still left Aranel's knees weak. As Haldir pulled away Aranel couldn't help but crave more of his kisses. "Honestly what have you done to me?" question Haldir hoarsely.

"What do you mean?" asked Aranel pretending to be affronted.

"Before I met you I never did anything out of the ordinary. I was a perfect Warden, focusing on my duty above all else, and know I find myself circling you. Going to feasts willingly, staying longer than I ever have before and dancing the night away. I find myself unable to go to the boarder completely willingly and above all else I find myself enraptured by someone wholly and completely." Whispered Haldir to the girl smiling up at him.

"And I am to blame for it?" asked Aranel teasingly. Haldir placed another lingering kiss on her mouth, Aranel standing on her tip toes as he pulled away to prolong it.

"Without a doubt," replied Haldir with a chuckle.

Aranel bit her lip looking down at her feet before peering up at Haldir through her lashes. "What about me?"

Haldir leaned back down for another kiss, Aranel's eyes closing in bliss. "What about you?" murmured Haldir against her lips.

"Before I met you, I never did anything out of the ordinary either. I stayed on my Island, tucked away from the dangers around me. I never thought to disobey my father or leave my sisters side. I would have never left a feast to sneak around in the dark with stolen kisses." Teased Aranel to the intimidating warden.

"Oh and I am to blame for that?" Asked Haldir kissing her gently.

"Of course." Replied Aranel before she spoke no more. There was something about stolen kisses in the night that excited Aranel. Of course, it helps that the person she was kissing was Haldir. She would never truly understand him, and his kisses. The ellon was overpowering, intimidating, and cooled, except when Aranel had him alone then the passion bubbled up and spilled forth drowning Aranel. His lips were always passionate, demanding Aranel reciprocate with as much passion as she could muster. Aranel leaned up slightly from the tree, her hands winding around Haldir's neck pulling him closer still. Haldir left his left arm resting above her head his right gripping her face gently. Pulling back Haldir gazed down at the girl in his arms, the moon illuminated her eyes, all the stars reflecting in their dark depths.

"So perfect." Haldir breathed before diving back in for her lips. Breathy moans sounding in the silent night. Biting her lip Haldir demanded entrance which Aranel gave willingly. Aranel tried to control her breathing as Haldir's tongue delved into her mouth, claiming her as his. "So very perfect."

Aranel pulled Haldir's head back toward hers, refusing to let the kiss stop. Hot lips meshed together, tongues danced, and hands wandered. Griping Haldir's hair with her hands Aranel pulled him closer still. "I will miss you." She breathed against his lips.

Haldir pulled back breathing hard before letting his head fall into her shoulder. "What are you doing to me?"

"The same that you do to me." Aranel breathed back.


	15. Aranel: The Clearing

Aranel woke to darkness, turning her head she wondered briefly what woke her before the sound of wandering footsteps reached her ears. Leaping from her bed she ran from her room down the stairs into the kitchen to find Haldir cleaning off his dishes. He wore his warden uniform, a deep gray tunic fit tight to his body, long brown legging and under tunic was wrapped tight to his body. A long grey cloak was wrapped around his neck, his sword at his hip. His bow and arrows sat by the door waiting to be picked up as he left. For a moment all Amelia did was stare at Haldir, who stood leaning against the counter staring back at her.

"You're wearing your night dress." Haldir stated bluntly. "It doesn't leave much to the imagination."

Amelia scoffed before flinging herself at Haldir who caught her effortlessly. "You will be careful, right?" She questioned staring up at Haldir.

Haldir held Aranel close revealing in the softness of her body. "Of course, I cannot leave you in Lothlorien with just my brothers now can I?" For a moment the two stood in each other's embrace the warmth relaxing them. Aranel found herself starting to doze off when Haldir pulled back looking at her closely. "I must leave."

Aranel nodded pulling from his embrace following him to the door. Haldir picked up his weapons and quickly strapped them on before turning back to Aranel smiling gently. Cupping her face with his hand, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Have fun with Lin today. If you have any problems, the Lady has extended an invitation to talk whenever you shall need it."

Nodding her head Aranel leaned into his embrace. Haldir leaned down quickly stealing yet another kiss from the earth bender. Lips met and molded together, desperate for a memory to take. Haldir pulled back looking down at the girl in his arms. "I must leave. I cannot be late."

"Be safe." Aranel whispered as she watched Haldir walk out from the Talan. Following his figure down the path she watched as he met up with his brothers and left for the border.

Looking down she noticed the small patch of dirt sitting in front of the window, remembering the last night she ran back to the room to find the orchids sitting on her vanity. Smiling lightly she picked them up smelling their scents. They smelled much like orchids but also like Haldir. Humming a tune she danced over to the windowsill at the entrance to the talan placing the orchids lightly on the top of the soil. Leaning on her elbow she continued to hum as she played with the flowers on the soil watching as the pushed and pulled into the soil before a patch of orchids grew from the soil. Smelling the flowers, she noted that they retained the orchid smell with the hint of Haldir, sandalwood and leather.

Aranel had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Lin climb up the stairs. The clearing of a throat brought Aranel from her mussing, snapping her hand out the window and toward the door she watched amused as Lin waved awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I'm early. I can come back later."

"No! Oh I'm sorry Lin, Haldir just left and I found myself lost in thought." Aranel apologized coming around to the door opening it swiftly.

"Do not worry, those are lovely orchids, was that were you got the flowers you placed in your hair?" Lin asked curiously sitting down at the table as Aranel bustled around placing food on the table.

"Oh! Well not exactly." Aranel trailed off unsure how to explain.

"No matter, why don't you dress first and we can speak after." Lin agreed cutting the fruit and bread. Aranel nodded her head and ran to her room already knowing what she was going to wear. Pulling a deep red dress from her chest she quickly pulled it on, brushing her hair out. Walking back into the living room she pulled one of the original orchids that she had replanted and urged more to grow, pulling those also. Placing them in her hair she sat down across from Lin and began to eat merrily.

"I suppose I should explain." Aranel blushed.

"That would be nice, I'm quiet curious."

"How do I explain it . . .?" Aranel trailed off taking a bit of fruit. "Well the first thing that I should mention is that Gandalf is my adopted father he found my sisters and myself some hundred years ago. We came from another world and were brought to this world for one reason or another." Aranel went in to explain her past and her powers along with that of her sisters.

"So up until a month ago you had never been parted from your sisters?" Lin questioned incredulously.

Aranel laughed shaking her head. "That is correct."

"And you only wear the flowers Haldir picks or you grow yourself?"

Blushing brightly Aranel nodded. "The flowers that Haldir picked for me last night, they still smell like him, so I replanted them outside the windowsill. One of them is in my hair now, the rest are ones I grew myself. I'm hoping that I can make them last until Haldir returns to pick more."

For a moment Lin started at Aranel before gushing. "That is so romantic, it's like you are taking a piece of his where every you go! Like one of his arrows or something."

Aranel blinked at Lin. "Yes, I suppose though I wouldn't word it quiet like that."

Lin looked down blushing. "Yes, well I'm not very good with words."

Aranel tiled her head curiously. "Is that why—" Aranel stopped short unsure if she should mention something or if Lin would find that too much.

"Why what?"

"When you sing, you don't use words or versus. At first I thought you were just using your raw voice but when I brought it up to Haldir he said that you never used words."

"Oh, well." Lin blushed brightly. "I sing my own compositions you know and I'm just terrible with words and anytime that I try to add words to my songs they end horribly."

Aranel leaned forward resting her head in her hand in thought. "Have you thought to ask someone to help with the words?"

Lin fidgeted in her seat no longer touching her food. "Yes, well I mean I have before but I haven't."

"Its Orophin isn't it!" Aranel exclaimed jumping from her seat making the blushing ellith jump in surprise.

Jumping up Lin tried to quiet Aranel. "Please, don't tell him!"

Aranel deflated slightly. "But why?"

"Because, oh!" Lin exclaimed collapsing in her chair her hands covering her face. "I thought about it, finding someone to write words to my songs and so I searched for some of the best poets around Lothlorien. Many were good and their poems were beautiful but none of them moved me. It happened by chance really, I had been so dejected at finding none that pleased me that I wandered the paths late at night. I was walking beneath Orophin's talan when I heard him reading some of his poems to his brothers. They weren't about anything of real importance, not truly, but they captured me in a way no love poem was able to."

"And you never thought to ask him to write for you?" Aranel questioned munching on some bread.

"Well of course I did! But I had spent so much time listening to him from a distance when I suddenly found myself in front of him I couldn't even form a proper sentence!" Lin buried her hands in her arms. "Oh I made such a fool of myself!"

Aranel paused not sure how to approach the subject, it was apparently obvious to everyone, and everyone except Lin that is, that Orophin was head over heels for the singer. Even if she told her Aranel knew Lin wouldn't believe her.

"But enough of this! I promised that I would show you around, yes?" Lin exclaimed pulling herself out of her sorrow. Before Aranel could respond Lin had grabbed her arm and pulled her from the talan and down the winding path ways chatting all the way. Aranel did her best to absorb everything that Lin was telling her but there were too many elves met and places sited for her to remember it all. Aranel chuckled whenever Lin would forget what she was talking about and start to talk about something new.

A delightful smell reached Aranel's nose causing her to look for the source. "Lin! Do you smell that?" Lin nodded her head also searching out the smell. Aranel closed her eyes attempting to follow her nose and did not notice the person walking toward her until they collided. Falling back onto her but Aranel was about to apologize when she smiled brightly. Sitting across from her was an ellith, she was tall and willowy similar to Lin but her face was not as high and regal looking as Lin. The unknown ellith had somewhat softer features with a darker blonde hair and warm brown eyes. But this was not what made Aranel smile, no it was the pastries scattered around them, the source of the smell.

"I'm so very sorry!" The unknown ellith stuttered out scrambling up and straightening out her dress and reaching to help Aranel up dusting her off as well. "Oh! I've gotten dirt all over you! The ellith was quick to apologize profusely bowing with every apology.

"Please stop! Honestly it is alright I wasn't looking where I was going." Aranel placated trying to help gather the pastries that had not fallen onto the dirt back into the baskets that the ellith had been carrying Lin quickly helping. "I'm Aranel." She introduced handing over the basket.

The ellith upon hearing her name dropped the basket suddenly the pastries falling out. "Aranel. . . as in Mithrandir's daughter?!" The ellith exclaimed worriedly.

"Yes. . ." Aranel trailed off as she saw the color drain from the ellith's face.

"I'm so sorry. Oh please forgive me!" the ellith begged bowing to Aranel.

"It's alright, truly." Aranel tried to calm the fraying ellith, Lin sighing as she picked up the food once again. "What is your name?"

"Oh, I am Melima my lady. I own a small bakery down the ways that way." Melima stated motioning toward a path that looked the same as all the others.

"I do apologize for bumping into you and making you drop all of your baked goods." Aranel apologized sadly looking at the delicious smelling food.

"Oh! It is no trouble really." Melima stated not wishing to tell her that she would probably toss them out.

"Alright if you insist." Aranel trialed off unsure. "Lin and I were actually trying to find the source of that smell when I bumped into you, the smell from our baked goods. If I may I would like to buy some for myself and my friend here."

Lin nodded her head eagerly, the smell mouth-watering.

"Oh! Well, the thing is I'm probably just going to throw these out and I can't very well sell them to you. If you follow me back I can get you some of the other goods in my bakery." Melima said.

"No! I insist that I buy some of the goods, after all I was the reason that they were ruined." Aranel demanded.

Melima looked uncomfortable for a moment before nodding her head, "but please, have some of the fresh goods too."

Aranel nodded her head eagerly, Lin laughing as she followed behind the small group. Stepping back Aranel allowed Lin and Melima to talk and get to know each other. As they neared the small Talan Aranel was surprised to find it on the ground. It looked similar to any other Talan, though, built into the tree around it and all consuming. Following Melima inside Aranel marveled at the shop around here, and more importantly the smells. It was a quaint little shop, four tables were set up, each with two or three chairs. There was one by the window which Aranel chose, looking out the window she realized that it had a beautiful view of the forest. The carvings in the wood, were of course, of elvish design but seemed more down to earth than some of the other ones. There was a small counter at the back of the shop where Melima had a full wall of pastries and some behind a glass case. Behind an arched doorway Aranel figured her kitchen lied. Lin sat across from the curious girl and likewise looked around.

"It's very cute." Lin commented looking around the shop in wonder.

"It is." Aranel agreed. "But why are there no patrons?"

Lin shrugged before answering. "I've frankly never heard of this little shop myself, and I usually hear just about everything at the feast and other occasions I play at. Perhaps her shop is new?"

"It isn't." Melima stated setting a plate of pastries in front of the girls, wiping her hands on her apron bashfully. "The shop I mean, I've had it for a while now it is just, not many people know about it but those that do come in regularly."

"Please sit with us." Lin offered gesturing toward another chair.

Melima paused for a moment but nodded and pulled up a chair sitting beside the girls. "Thank you."

The girls ate in relative silence, after Aranel had her first taste and couldn't stop telling Melima how good it was. It took Lin shoving another pastry in her mouth to quiet her. "I'm glad you like them, truly."

Aranel clapped happily an idea forming in her mind. "Oh! I have an idea, how about Melima you bake for me, a week from now. Haldir and his brothers will be returning from the fences and I would like to have a nice sit down meal with them. Of course Lin you should come also, and Melima!" Happily humming while munching on her pastries she did not miss the blush on Lin and Melima's faces. Perhaps she was being too forward. . .

"I would love to. A week's time? I assume they will be returning with the next rotation." Melima muttered to herself.

Aranel blinked surprised. "You know their schedule?"

Lin laughed at the surprised look on the girl's face. "Of course she does, we all do. The rotation schedule is a strict one, those going in each rotation n varies but the time they arrive and depart is always exact. Lord Haldir made certain of that shortly after he became March Warden, a good plan I say."

Melima nodded her head. "It makes thinks much easier when one has a loved one on the border."

Aranel smiled slyly at the shy ellith. "Oh! And do you have a lover at the border."

Nearly choking on her food, Melima protested waving her hands wildly. "Me!? Oh goodness no! My older brother! He is one of the ones on the border. Of course his wife probably worries enough for the both of us."

"Well, we can all relate. So dinner? A weeks' time? You will know the day, I'll be working on the garden and the bench until they get back." Aranel stated smiling.

"The bench?" Melima questioned curiously, ducking her head when the other two looked at her.

Aranel laughed at the girl. "Yes, Haldir and his brothers where with me when we bought them but apparently Orophin had lent the tools to someone else who has yet to return them."

Lin nodded, munching on a looked like a blueberry scone. "Do you know who he lent it to? Perhaps we can get them back."

Aranel paused brow furrowed. "His name, oh. I think it was Lairelandon? No, Lancaeron? No." Aranel shook her head thinking. "That's right it was Landion!"

Melima perked at the name. "Landion! That is my brother! I can take you to his Talan if you would like? I'm certain Alassiel would be able to help!"

"Oh! That would be perfect, are you certain you would not mind?" Aranel asked finishing her last pastry.

"Of course not! I have to finish some things up around here, would you be able to come back around dusk? I can show you then?" Melima asked clearing the plates.

"If it is no bother." Aranel conceded standing up, Lin following in suit.

"Oh it is no bother at all." Melima added smiling brightly at the two.

"Well then we shall see you at dusk." Lin stated as she and Aranel left the small shop. The two walked in relative silence through the forest, Aranel following which ever direction Lin led her.

"Melima seems nice." Aranel noted looking up at the leaves of the sky-high trees. They were a rich green, their hues ranging from the palest green to the deepest almost black green. Fluttering in the breeze, the leaves stayed strong to their tree, only a few coming loose and rolling around in the air before gently falling to the ground.

"She does, it is strange that I have never seen her before. Lothlorien is large enough to not know everyone but nearly everyone is a familiar face or so, especially if her brother is a warden. You would have thought that I would have seen her greeting or saying farewell to them." Lin added thoughtfully.

"She does seem awfully shy. Perhaps she has been too bashful to say good-bye in front of such a large crowd." Aranel observed. "You seemed awfully bashful the first time we met."

Lin snorted. "Can you blame me? You are one of Lothlorien's honored guest, the daughter of Mithrandir and friend to the March Warden, not to mention your abilities."

"You know I would never use any of that against you." Aranel huffed.

Lin smiled at the girl gently. "Yes, I know that. You are an open book, and it is easy to judge your character and get to know you."

Aranel smiled brightly at the ellith in front of her. "I hope to make many friends here. At first, my sisters and I were going to travel Middle Earth together but papa said that it would be better if we did so separately that we wouldn't try to meet new people if we had each other."

"Mithrandir is ever wise. Though I am glad that we met and have become friends, I do hope that someday I may meet your sisters."

Looking over at Lin, Aranel chuckled. "You must know they are a handful. But I love them."

"Do you miss them?"

"My sisters? Yes of course, but the beauty and life of Lothlorien helps to distract me from it. My sisters and I at one point when we were younger were separated for a period of time, it is not as bad as it seems." Especially when you can communicate telepathically, Aranel thought to herself, much like calling on phones.

The two walked aimlessly around Lothlorien for a while longer, stopping at a small shop to eat some food before continuing to wander. Lothlorien was like nothing Aranel had ever imagined. Everything about the Woodlen Realm seemed magical. The trees were too tall to be anything but magical, there leaves green and full. The ground was covered in lush green grass, save for the paths well-travelled. There were sparse amounts of flowers, only growing in the gardens and potting's of the elves. Aranel noted as they walked along the path that there was no cold hard stone anywhere, no gravel on the ground nor stone making the buildings. Every ounce of Lothlorien was alive.

As the sun began to set Aranel and Lin started their way back to Melima's bakery. Watching the sky as they walked Aranel watched as the sun bounced off the leaves and trees the hues of orange, pink, and yellow reflecting upon them giving the entire forest the illusion of a giant sunset. Melima was leaving her shop when the two reached her. Turning with a basket in hand Melima smiled at the approaching two.

"A have some extra sweets for you, the rest I was planning on taking to Alassiel." Melima stated handing over two pieces of bread, which Lin and Aranel took gratefully. The group of three walked through the quiet paths chatting merrily, Melima slowly coming from her shell. "This is it." Aranel and Lin followed Melima up the winding stairs curious to meet Alassiel. Melima did not bother knocking just opened the door calling for Alassiel.

An ellith of slightly shorter stature, though still much taller than Aranel walked from the kitchen wiping her hands on her dress. She had, like most others the silver/blonde hair of the Lothlorien elves and it reached down past her waist stopping just at the bottom of her butt. Bright sky blue eyes looked back at the group kindly and curiously. She wore a plain blue dress which hugged her curves, showing a small bump at its beginning of forming in her stomach "Oh! Melima you did not tell me you were planning on bringing friends over."

"Yes, this is Lin and this is Aranel." Melima stated gesturing to the two in turn. "I will be right back, I am going to set this in the kitchen, and there should be another for tonight and much of tomorrow."

Walking into the kitchen Melima went about setting the goods down on the table. Alassiel turned back to the two her eyes wary she leaned forward whispering. "Melima has not had many friends, it is here to tell why. I just hope that you are true in your interest in befriending her. My husband and I will not take kindly to anyone taking advantage of her."

Aranel frowned in thought. "Why hasn't she had many friends?"

Alassiel was about to answer when Melima came strolling back in a smile on her lips. "I should introduce all of you properly." Melima laughed lightly, her cheeks plumping slightly in an adorable sort of manner. "Alassiel, Lin is one of the members of Lady Galadriel's ensembles that performs at all of the main functions. And this is Aranel, she—actually Aranel I do not know much more than the fact that you are staying with the Lord Haldir."

Turning towards Melima, Aranel smiled softly. "I am the daughter of Mithrandir, Lady Galadriel has been very courteous in allowing me to stay."

For a moment Melima simply stared at Aranel her mouth gaping. "Oh! Forgive me I did not know that you were the guest that everyone had been talking about. I was having dinner here with Alassiel and Landion, he left with Lord Haldir just this morning." Alassiel likewise looked slightly shocked at the revelation of her parentage, Aranel having grown quiet accustom to this simply waved them off.

"Do not fret, truly. I don't suppose though I could get those tools?" Aranel asked sheepishly. She hoped to have it done by time that Haldir and his brothers returned.

"Oh of course, Alassiel, I do not suppose you know where my brother may have left a pair of tools that he borrowed from Orophin?"

Alassiel looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head and leaving the room. The sound of opening cupboards and trunks was heard as she searched through the possible places that he may have left them. Suddenly the sound of clanking and moving objects stopped and Alassiel walked out a toolbox in her hands, awkwardly shifting to carry the heavy object. "Here it is!"

Aranel stepped forward grabbing the box surprised at its weight. "Thank you."

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Alassiel asked kindly.

Aranel woke the next morning refreshed and ready for a new day. Dressing into a lilac colored dress with flowing sleeves she ate quickly flowers weaving themselves into her hair. Holding the one precious one she smelled it sighing at the warmth that spread through her body. Small pieces of fruit were placed on a tray and eaten quickly a glass of water starting the day well. Grabbing Haldir's tools she trailed down the winding steps, breathing in deeply she welcomed the clean air.

"Aranel!" Lin yelled waving her hand madly, Melima in tow, a basket in her hands. "We've come to help."

"I've brought some things to munch on also." Melima stated holding the basket out.

Aranel took the basket gratefully leading the group into the small clearing at the base of the three talans. "Well what do you think?"

Melima looked around the clearing frowning slightly. "It is awfully open is it not?"

"And this bench is so plain!" Line exclaimed pointing to the bench.

"Worry not, I will take care of the coverage easily and that was the point, we can carve our own designs onto it!" Aranel exclaimed happily.

Lin nodded, "that is a cute idea. So how do we do this?"

The girls spent the rest of the day attempting to put the bench and table together, plenty of swears and exclamations of pain leaving their mouths. They would stop every once in a while to get a sip of something cool to drink or much on some of the food Melima had brought. By nightfall the girls found themselves sitting around the table wine and fruit spread out.

"Thank you for the help!" Aranel exclaimed as the girls left for the night. They waved back before Aranel turned back to the table. Circling the clearing she thought what would be cute to help conceal it. An idea struck her, raising her hands she urged vines to grow out around the bridges strengthening them and falling down towards the ground creating a somewhat hidden view. Stepping through the vines she gave an experimental tug on one of them, happy that it gave nothing. Deciding that the clearing needed more coloring, she urged wildflowers of all colors and sizes to grow on the ground, giving it a magical image indeed. Nodding her head she walked around the clearing, a tree or bush growing here or there until in her opinion it was perfect. The table sat in the middle of the clearing, its plain light wood showing in great contrast to the large array of colored flowers littering the ground. Shorter trees and bushes outlined the border of the small clearing, fruit growing off of them. The last line of defense from prying eyes, vines hung low and thick preventing any unwanted visitor.

Deciding that it was just right, quaint and beautiful she made her way out of the clearing nodding when she attempted to peer through and saw nothing.


End file.
